BitterSweet
by Clauverry
Summary: Cuando un viejo amigo de Hotch le pide ayuda una nueva integrante llega al equipo para causar estragos en la mente del joven doctor, es claro que ambos doctores se odian pero hay una linea muy delgada entre el amor y el odio. Mientras Emily y Aaron deciden dar rienda suelta a lo que han ocultado por tanto tiempo.**Mal resumen mejor entren a ver :) ** Reid/OC &Prentiss/Hotch
1. Young Folks

**Es la primera vez que escribo aldo de Criminal Minds y bueno es algo diferente, espero que les guste. Se supone que pasa en la temporada 7 después de que Emily vuelve, pero igual aveces me hago un colocho xD en fin...**

**Esta serie no me pertenece, ni los personajes.**

_If i told you things i did before _

_told you how i used to be _

_would you go along with someone like me _

_If you knew my story word for word _

_had all of my history _

_would you go along with someone like me _

_I did before and had my share _

_It didn't lead nowhere _

_I would go along with someone like you _

_It doesn't matter what you did _

_who you were hanging with _

_we could stick around and see this night through _

**-OO-**

-Seguro de lo que dices?. -pregunto Hotch a John el jefe de la UAC en Tottenham, Haringey.

-Por supuesto Hotchner. -asintió dándole una sonrisa arrogante- La chica es una genio, su coeficiente es de 186 y tiene un doctorado en psicología, psicoanálisis y criminología, ademas es medica forense. -finalizó John leyendo el currículo de su agente y mano derecha.

-Si pero nosotros tenemos a Reid, no es necesaria. -negó mientras le daba un sorbo a su café- Además no la ocupas en tu brigada?

-Esta bien, te lo voy a confesar. -suspiró con amargura- Nos van a cerrar,no hay fondos y si no fuera por ella ni si quiera resolveríamos los casos, prefieren resignarnos a diferentes patrullas y yo sé que ella no es una chica de acción es... -buscó las palabras correctas para describir a la muchacha- Lo diré sin escrúpulos es una gran Nerd, un ratón de biblioteca, se quedará sin trabajo, no tendrán donde asignarla y la chica... -torció la boca levemente- Es como una hija para mí, no puedo dejar en la calle una mente tan brillante y tú tampoco, por favor Hotch, sé que tienes corazón.

Aaron miró a su amigo, tenía esa mirada suplicante la cual realmente le daba pena, se veía que era una buena chica y como el había dicho una mente brillante, tenía muchos estudios y en una universidad muy prestigiosa, Oxford no era cualquiera, de hecho se atrevería a decir que era la mejor,alzó la mirada a su amigo y sonrío de lado.

-Dile que es bienvenida, después de todo Seaver ha dejado el equipo y dos mentes son mejor que una. -le contestó con amabilidad- Ya quiero conocerla.

-No te arrepentirás. -dijo John feliz de lograr su cometido.

**-OO-**

-Virginia?. -repitió Tom al escuchar a lq joven- Pero por que tan lejos?

-Según lo que he escuchado es una de las mejores unidades del país y tendré mucho más oportunidades allá, además prometo ir a visitarte, sabes que no te dejaría solo, eres mi única familia.

-Pero...te voy a extrañar.

-Y yo a ti. -suspiro mientras acomodaba las cajas dentro de su apartamento nuevo- Esto es muy importante para mí, es mi trabajo. "Busca lo que te gusta y hazlo por el resto de tu vida" recuerdas?

-Lo sé, lo sé. -Tom calló por unos segundos- Solo dime que te cuidarás Laura.

-Claro que lo haré!. -exclamó sorprendida ante su petición- Alguna vez te he mentido?

-Nunca. -respondió él sonriendo ladino. Era su hermanita después de todo la adoraba.

**-OO-**

La agente Prentiss se acercó a el equipo luego de haber despedido a Ashley en la puerta.

-Bueno al fin somos solo nosotros. -les dijo con alivio-Es bueno estar de vuelta.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. -la corrigió Morgan y el resto estuvo de acuerdo.

-No estén tan seguros. -habló Hotch entrando a la oficina al tiempo que todos se volvían a mirarle.

-De que hablas?. -preguntó J.J.

-Señores denle la bienvenida a la señorita Grey nuestra nueva integrante. -respondió extendiendo el brazo hacia atrás para señalar a la chica que venía tras él.

A simple vista Laura tenía toda la pinta de ser una adolescente recién salida del la escuela y no de las típicas porristas lindas y populares,no...Laura daba la fachada de ser una gran nerd lo cual a Morgan le pareció entretenido de una manera extraña le recordaba a Reid con sus vaqueros de mezclilla,las converse, una gran sudadera,anteojos y el cabello desordenado.

-Doctora. -Laura corrigió con su marcado acento inglés y acomodó mejor la caja que llevaba en sus brazos- Doctora Grey.

Ninguno de los que estaban en la sala pudieron evitar pensar en cierto doctor terco que odiaba que lo llamaran agente.

-Oh si disculpa. -atendió Hotch- En fin, la Doctora Grey se nos sumará al equipo para ayudarnos, viene de la UAC de Tottenham, Haringey en Inglaterra. Tiene un coeficiente de 186 es doctora en... -miro su currículo ya que era demasiada la información- Psicología,Psicoanálisis y Criminología. Es Medica Forense y tiene unos cuantos cursos de Filosofía,Matemática,Historia y Religiones Comparadas. -terminó cansado de tantas palabras.

-En otras otras palabras es Reid 2.0. -bromeó García- Ten cuidado de que no te quiten el puesto. -Spencer la fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues bienvenida niña, ellos son Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, Penelope García y yo soy David Rossi, un gusto. -Rossi le ofreció la mano a Laura y una cálida sonrisa que ella le devolvió, él le daba cierta sensación a familia que nunca había tenido ni en su propia casa- Este será tu cubículo. -le señalo el escritorio que Ashley dejó libre.

-Gracias. -contestó con timidez y dejó la caja encima.

-Bueno hagan que se sienta en casa, pronto llegará el caso y nos acompañará. -pronunció Hotch antes de retirarse.

**-OO-**

-Mírenla, es una niña, leí en su expediente que tiene 24 años, no es linda?. -comento García mientras todos se encontraban tomando café y viendo como Laura llenaba su escritorio de libros.

-Es una niña mimada, muy lista de seguro pero mimada. -respondió Reid sin apartar su vista del libro que tenía en las manos.

-Oh vamos Spence...No seas duro con ella solo por que te sientes amenazado. -le dijo J.J. sentándose a su lado- Tú siempre serás el doctor del grupo, ella solo es la chica nueva.

-No me siento amenazado. -contesto de inmediato- Su coeficiente es de 186, eso no es nada. -se encogió de hombros- Se los digo durará menos de una semana, verá unos cuantos cadáveres, le producirán nauseas y se irá, estoy seguro.

-Duraré más que eso. -respondió la voz de Laura desde el otro lado de la sala- Lo cadáveres no me dan nauseas, todo lo contrario, me encantan, no estudié medicina Forense solo por que sí, tengo un buen estómago y no soy una niña mimada, fui a Oxford con una beca, no por que tuviera el dinero y usted!. -lo señaló- Es un arrogante que se cree Einstein. -sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando hasta su escritorio molesta.

-Uuuh parece que te han puesto en tú lugar Reid. -se río Morgan.

Sin embargo su comentario se quedo flotando en el aire mientras Spencer observaba a Laura a lo lejos.Él no era arrogante estaba seguro de eso, tal vez ella era la arrogante, tal vez él se comportaba descortés, tal vez simplemente no se llevarían.

**-OO- **

_And we don't care about the young folks _

_Talkin' 'bout the young style _

_And we don't care about the old folks _

_Talkin' 'bout the old style too _

_And we don't care about their own faults _

_Talkin' 'bout our own style _

_All we care 'bout is talking _

_Talking only me and you _

**YOUNG FOLKS-PETER BJORN AND JOHN **

**Bueno ustedes saben que CM siempre empieza y termina con una frase así que decidí escribir esto, empezando y terminando con una canción, los dos fragmentos son de la misma, osea NO MÍOS :)**

**ATTE:**

**CLAU***


	2. Complicated

**Bueno no sé realmente si les esta gustando y me preocupa, bueno podré dos capítulos más a ver como funciona...Gracias Raque por el Review y acá está el segundo cap.**

**Criminal Minds y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: <strong>Complicated.

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else _

_Gets me frusterated_

_Life's like this._

Dos semanas.

Llevaba dos semanas en la UAC de Quantico Virginia y aún que no lo decía, se sentía orgullosa,después de que el doctor Reid le había dicho que duraría menos de una semana ella había doblegado la apuesta pues ya llevaba dos y sí, tal vez no lo decía o no se lo restregaba en la cara pero sin embargo cada vez que ella lo miraba para añadir algún dato al caso su mentón siempre estaba en alto y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

-Han habido una serie de desapariciones en Columbus. -explicó a Hotch al equipo entregándoles las carpetas con la información.

-Ohio? -preguntó Laura sin quitar las vista de las imágenes.

-Me parece que no hay otro Columbus señorita Grey. -le dijo Reid de manera burlona quien se empeñaba en no llamarla doctora por que sabía que a ella le molestaba, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si, han sido bastante seguidos, como de una semana de diferencia cada uno y todos han sido estudiantes de la misma escuela. -continuó Hotch mientras seguía leyendo la información.

-No hay cuerpos?Ni nada?Revisaron toda la ciudad? -Prentiss alzó la vista de su carpeta.

-No, no hay ningún cuerpo y si ya revisaron toda la ciudad, pero no encuentran nada, ni un indicio o pista, es demasiado misterioso y por lo que me dijo el contacto los chicos están desesperados. -todos escucharon a Hotch atentamente comenzando a trabajar en sus cabezas.

-Probablemente sea alguien de la misma escuela, un estudiante, un profesor o un conserje resentido con esos estudiantes que busca venganza. -dijo Reid dándolo por hecho con mucha seguridad.

-Es no es cierto tal vez sea un...pedófilo o acosador con una afección por los adolescente que seguro vive cerca de la escuela. -contra dijo Laura -Bueno de hecho por que tiene que saberse lo horarios o conocer a los mismos estudiantes-todos asintieron escuchándola.

-Eso no es del todo concreto puesto que el pedófilo adora a los niños y/o adolescentes no podría hacerles daño. -volvió a hablar Reid.

-Pero no necesariamente deben estar heridos. -Laura miró a Reid mordaz- Tal vez los este...coleccionando para admirarlos o peor.

-Y donde va a poner a... -Reid miró la información de las carpetas- Once estudiantes chillones? -Laura entendió la directa perfectamente.

-Debe ser alguien con un lugar grande. -respondió sonriendole triunfante.

-García busca a todos los dueños de propiedades espaciosas de Columbus. -ordenó Hotch.

-En seguida. -respondió la rubia comenzando a trabajar.

**-OO-**

-No imagino que deben de sentir las madres de esos chicos al no saber nada de sus hijos. -J.J. dió un largo suspiro- Si algo le pasará a Henry no sé que haría.

-Quien es Henry? -preguntó Laura dejando el libro que leía a un lado. Todos estaban sentados en el Jet a unas horas de llegar a Columbus.

Jennifer sonrío levemente- Es mi hijo, tiene dos años.

-Tienes un niño?. -Laura abrió los ojos.

-Si, va a cumplir dos años en unas semanas, quieres verlo?.

-Me encantaría. -Laura se acercó al asiento de Jennifer y ella le enseño un foto de su teléfono- Oh J.J. es hermoso. -sonrío mirando al pequeño.

-Eso fue en Halloween. -le dijo Jennifer recordando el día.

-Y de que se disfrazó?

-De mi. -contestó Spencer sin quitar la vista de su sudoku- De su perfilador preferido.

-Oh pobre niño, lo obligaste?. -la chica rodó los ojos.

-De hecho Henry adora a Spence, es su padrino. -le dijo J.J.- Tal vez no es la persona más sociable de mundo pero es muy bueno con los niños.

-No te creo J.J. -negó Laura.

-Pues para que sepas si lo soy, los niños se sienten atraídos hacia mis conocimientos y para mi es muy fácil llenarlos de datos. -respondió Spencer y Laura no dijo nada más, apenas empezaban el caso y no quería comenzar a pelear.Aún.

**-OO-**

-Que sí! -dijo Laura.

-No, eso no es posible! -respondió Spencer.

-Tú no sabes nada de esto, es MÍ área, soy medica forense! -ella se cruzo de brazos.

-Es broma? Yo también se de esto, leí un libro sobre el tema.

-Leer un libro y estudiar una carrera son cosas muy diferentes!

-No alardees con tus títulos, tratamos de resolver un caso aquí y te digo que que estos chicos fueron asesinados por un corte en la garganta. -señalo la abertura en el cuello de los cadáveres.

-Pero mira las cortadas de sus muñecas!Les cortaron las venas. -con los guantes puestos tomo la muñeca de uno de los cuerpos.

-Que no! -Reid estaba cansado de oír a la niña que trataba de quitarle el trabajo, él era un doctor respetado y mayor, él tenía a razón.

-Que si! -realmente Laura no entendía cual era el problema de ese sujeto, ella solo hacia su trabajo y él se empeñaba en llevarle la contraria.

-Que no!

-Que sí!

-No es posible, te digo que yo tengo razón!

-Si lo es y yo soy la que tiene razón!

-Basta! -gritó Rossi cansado- Dejen de pelear como niños! Esto es algo serio y si no se comportan a la altura llamaré a Hotch! -ambos se callaron y miraron a Rossi como dos conejitos asustados.

-Oh gracias a Dios alguien los calló. -dijo Prentiss con alivio- No entiendo la pelea que se tienen, se supone que ustedes dos son nuestros genios, deben trabajar juntos, no contradecirse el uno al otro.

Laura y Spencer se miraron son recelo.

-Prentiss tiene razón pero... sigo creyendo que es alguien que quiere cobrar venganza o se satisface matando a jóvenes y por eso les corta la garganta. -argumentó Reid.

-Y yo creo que es un pedofilo que adora y colecciona a estos chicos, mira las condiciones en las que están los cuerpos, limpios, bien alimentados, sin una señal de violencia solo los cortes de las muñecas y la garganta. Me parece que estos chicos querían salir de el encierro y pensaron que lo mejor era suicidarse para no seguir ahí. -esta vez habló Grey.

-Las dos hipótesis suenan muy convincentes... -comentó Morgan pero justo Jennifer entró a la escena- Que pasa J.J.?

-Entreviste a los chicos que conocía a las victimas y resulta que todos ellos eran lo que llaman "populares" eran todo un grupo de amigos desde la infancia que solían hacerle bullying a chicos inadaptados, por lo que me dijeron eran muy crueles con los otros chicos. -explicó Jennifer.

-Eso comprueba mi idea de la venganza, ja! -Spencer miro a Laura triunfante y ella roló los ojos- Tiene que ser un chico de los que maltrataron.

-Según a los que entreviste esta es la lista de chicos a los que les hacian bullying. -J.J. les dio los nombres en un papel.

-Habrá que entrevistarlos a todos, Morgan ve con J.J., Reid tú con Grey, y yo iré con Rossi. -indicó Emily- Llamaré a Hotch para decirle que estamos listos para dar el perfil.

**-OO-**

Después de dar el perfil el equipo se separo para entrevistar a cada uno de los chicos de la lista.

-Claramente no es ninguno de esos chicos. -le dijo Laura a Spencer luego de salir de la casa del ultimo nombre que tenía en su lista.

-No claro que no. -negó- Pero y entonces? quien podría ser? -Reid miró los verdes ojos de Laura sobre sus lentes por unos segundos mientras pensaba.

-Pregúntale a García si sabe de algún incidente que haya sido grabado en los expedientes de estos chicos contra la escuela o alguien del personal. -le dijo Laura y Spencer hizo la llamada.

-Dice que no hay nada más que sus escapes de clases y que los encontraron bebiendo por las escaleras. -le respondió y ella volvió a pensar.

-Que revise los expedientes de personal,Archivos penales o historiales médicos sobre problemas mentales. -volvió a decir la doctora Grey.

-Tiene 5 profesores, dos que estuvieron en hospitales psiquiátricos, uno rehabilitación, otro en la cárcel y una profesora que tiene TOC. -ambos hicieron silencio mientras pensaban-García... -Reid volvió al teléfono- El TOC de la profesora a que es?

García miró su computador- Niños. -contesto de inmediato.

-Grey, es posible que las personas con TOC a los niños lleguen a ver a los adolescentes como niños también?Es decir sé sobre gente que ve a los niños como bebés...pero a adolescentes como niños?

-Pues en concreto no. -respondió ella- Si se obsesionan con algo es solo eso, si su problema son los niños los adolescentes no le van a llamar la atención. -contesto ella y lo medito unos segundo- A menos que ella...los haya visto crecer desde niños, tal vez se obsesionó con ellos desde ese momento y hasta ahora decidió raptarlos.

-García, esta maestra les ha dado clases a estos chicos antes?

-Déjame ver... -se podía oír perfectamente como Penelope tecleaba con rapidez- Si de hecho les da clases desde el Kinder.

-Llama a Hotch Grey, la tenemos.

**-OO-**

-Una profesora con TOC a los niños que acosas a sus estudiantes, ya ni en la profesora de sus hijos la gente puede confiar. -comentó J.J. mirando al equipo en el Jet- Al menos pudimos salvar al resto de los chicos.

-Si y gracias a esos dos nerds de allá. -Derek señalo a Laura y Spencer quienes leían sentados al lado. Ambos dejaron el libro, se miraron y rolaron los ojos.

-Trabajan bien juntos. -Emily los miró divertida- Lastima que se lleven de perros y gatos, si no se pelearan como niños sería más eficientes.

-Él empezó! -reprochó Laura.

-No es cierto!Ella empezó. -Spencer señalo a la chica a su lado.

-Que fuiste tú!

-No, tú eres la niña inmadura.

-Oh si y tú el viejo amargado.

-No lo soy! - él la miró indignado.

-Lo eres!

Será una temporada larga, pensaron todos al escuchar los gritos de pelea de los dos chicos.

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turn into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

**Complicated -Avril Lavinge.**

* * *

><p><strong>Se los digo, no soy buena escribiendo todo lo del caso, así que disculpen por tan tontas ideas xD me gustaría se así una super escritora de Criminal Mind pero jeje solo lo intendo. Probablemente sepan ya que todo lo que escribo lo invento así de la nada pero mejorará lo prometo me he estado sentando a ver CM desde el cap uno y tomando apuntes para que esto sea un poco más "real".<strong>

**Está cortito pero conforme avance la historia van ir alargandose, estos capítulos son como una introducción a la relación de Laura y Spencer que bueno en realida son como perros y gatos.**

**Espero que les guste y de veras espero sus opiniones. Gracias por leer.**

**Clau***


	3. Ho Hey

**Hi! bueno pues me di cuenta que me hice un colocho de temporadas! xD So pues diré que es la novena pero que Emily volvió y pues Kami cuando comencé a escribir esta historia no sabía que iba a ser Hotch/Emily hasta que lo pensé en este cap espero que les guste, en fin...Gracias por el Review! :))))**

**Criminal Minds y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: <strong>Ho hey.

_I've been trying to do it right _  
><em>I've been living a lonely life <em>  
><em>I've been sleeping here instead <em>  
><em>I've been sleeping in my bed.<em>

Era claro que Laura y Spencer no se llevaban y nadie entendía por que. Después de todo ambos eran dos mentes brillantes,compartían muchas actitudes y eran aficionados a la lectura. En vez de discutir todo el tiempo debían estar compartiendo argumentos, comentar libros que nadie leería, reírse de bromas muy inteligentes que nadie comprendería y jugar ajedrez sin sentido por que ninguno ganaría. Sin embargo lo único que hacian era pelear, las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana sin falta.

Reid tenía el argumento de que él tenía más experiencia y era mayor, había visto más cosas y era más ella era una niña, una novata y que la mayoría de tiempo no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Por otro lado Grey seguía diciendo que ella había salido de la universidad hace un año y medio por lo tanto sus conocimientos eran más frescos y ella era más joven, su mente no había sido dañada por los casos y que podía pensar más rápido y claro que un viejo amargado que con costos recordaba lo que había visto en la universidad.

Todos sabían que ambos estaban equivocados sobre el otro y que sus razones para pelear eran estúpidas y que en vez de pelear deberían estar trabajando juntos para que el equipo funcionara más rápido y fuera mas eficiente.

-Y tú seguro eres la persona inteligente. -dijo Laura rodando los ojos mientras tomaba del fax los el informe que le mandaba García.

-Lo soy, mi coeficiente es de 187. -contestó mientras - Lo he analizado y tú en realidad sobras, solo eres la chica linda del equipo, nada más.

-Crees que soy linda? -preguntó ella sorprendida y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Spencer se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, él y su gran bocota.

-Si muy bonita, es decir todos lo saben. -trato de sonar desinteresado- Tú no?

-No... -negó ella bajando la mirada- Cuando tuve mi baile de graduación nadie me invitó a ir y me quede en casa. -Reid soltó una carcajada- Oye!

-Lo siento. -se disculpó él- Es que yo no fui al baile por que ninguna chica quiso ir conmigo. -entonces ella también sonrío- Si hubieras estado en mi escuela te hubiera invitado. -comentó mirando sus papeles.

-Y yo hubiera dicho que sí. -Laura se encogió de hombros- Y me hubiera comprado un lindo vestido que veía cada vez que pasaba por la tienda que estaba cerca de mi escuela.

-Entonces te hubiera llevado un lindo ramillete que mi madre me ayudaría a escoger. -Reid suspiro y sacudió la cabeza-Bueno sigamos.

-Oh si...Atacó aquí. -Laura señalo un punto en el gran mapa que Spencer y ella tenían sobre la mesa- Aquí. -siguió señalando los puntos según el informe- Aquí, aquí, aquí,aquí,aquí...por este lugar, en este también, acá y...- miro sobre el mapa- Aquí.

Esa semana habían viajado a Nueva Orleans ya que investigaban un asesino calculador que mataba los dueños de diferentes locales.

-Notas algo? -pregunta él sin dejar de mirar el mapa.

-Son once diferentes puntos que hacen un circulo. -dice ella asintiendo- Y si...-toma una regla y un marcador- Trazamos una linea sobre todos... -comienza hacerlo- Todas se intersecan...aquí. -señalo un punto en el centro- Este es el lugar de su próximo ataque.

-Que haces? -Spencer la miró extrañado y tomo un lápiz- Once puntos en circulo. -repitió y comenzó a enumerarlos- Es un reloj. -señaló un ultimo punto- Este es el lugar de su próximo ataque.

-No, es aquí! -señalo el punto que ella dedujo.

-Analizalo mejor, suena más lógico lo de el reloj. -el joven doctor le quitó el mapa.

-Dame ese mapa! -esta vez ella se lo arrebató.

-No...Grey... -los dos chicos comenzaron una pequeña discusión por el mapa quitándoselo el uno al notar que los observaban en el otro salón.

-Realmente son unos niños. -comentó Emily mirando por el cristal y bebiendo un sorbo de su café. Hotch se incorporó a su lado.

-Así es. -río mirando como la muchacha le quitaba el mapa al doctor- Me entretienen mucho verlos pelear pero en algunos momentos me sacan de quicio.

-Siento que ella nos faltaba. -Emily miró a su jefe- Siento que aún que tuviéramos a alguien como Reid ella era necesaria, alguien debía refrescarnos, recordarnos por que hacemos esto. -dio un largo suspiro.

-No recuerdas por que haces esto? -preguntó preocupado.

-A veces lo olvido, a veces siento que...lo hago por una rutina más que por que lo amo. -bajo la mirada a su café, aveces los ojos de Hotch sobre los de ella la ponían nerviosa- Pero ella con esas ganas de trabajar, me lo recuerdan.

-Entonces me alegra mucho haberla traído, nunca vuelvas a olvidar por que estás aquí Emily, es por que eres grandiosa en lo que haces. -Hotch le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su compañera mientras se deleito con el placer de pronunciar su nombre y no como siempre su apellido.

-Gracias Aaron. -contestó ella con suavidad y le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

En ese instante la pelea de dos jóvenes en el siguiente salón hizo más ruido de lo que debería lo que llamó la atención de los agentes pues los hizo voltear a ver. Y la escena con la que se encontraron no podía ser más cómica.

Laura se encontraba sobre la espalda de Spencer jalandole el cabello mientras trataba de quitarle el mapa y él estiraba el brazos para que no lo hiciera. Hotch y Emily corrieron a separarlos.

-Que pasa con ustedes? -preguntó Prentiss sosteniendo a Laura.

-No se pueden comportar por una vez? -Hotch los fulminó con la mirada.

-Él no me quería dar el mapa! -reprocho Grey.

-Yo lo tenía primero! Y ademas yo lo traje.

-Basta los dos! -gritó Aaron- Si ustedes no maduran y empiezan a comportarse como adultos tomaré medidas extremas, ustedes no solo pueden venir a hacer ese espectáculo durante medio caso. -Ambos doctores se calmaron- Ahora,para que era el mapa?

-Tratábamos de descifrar donde puede atacar otra vez. -Spencer extendió el mapa sobre la mesa- Son once diferentes puntos en circulo, es claro que es un reloj, pero la señorita Grey se empeña en decir que los lugares de intersecan aquí. -señalo el punto que ella indicaba en el centro- Y que aquí va a atacar. -Emily y Aaron miraron el mapa. Ambos tenían una buena teoría.

-Espera, espera... -dijo Laura acercándose al mapa- Mira esta calle que sube. -la comenzó a seguir con él dedo indice- Llega a todos locales...

-Tal vez si... -Spencer la imitó siguiendo otro camino hasta que sus manos se encontraron en el mismo puntó y alzaron la mirada- Es aquí! -dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa y él se la devolvía, pero de inmediato al notar algo extraño se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Andando! -dijo Hotch y todos salieron de la sala camino al lugar mientras llamaban al resto del equipo.

**-OO-**

-¿Qué libro lees? -la voz de Laura resonó en los oídos de Spencer mientras estaban en el Jet camino a casa después de terminar el caso.

-Las Aventuras de Arthur Gordon Pym. -contestó sin dejar de mirar el libro.

-Edgar Allan Poe?

-No conozco otras.

-Reid! -ella lo miró furiosa y él levantó la mirada.

-Ya lo siento, si leo Edgar Allan Poe... -la miro de reojo- Te gusta?-Laura levantó su copia del libro- Acaso estamos leyendo lo mismo?

-Creo que si... -ella escudriñó los ojos mirándole- La verdad es que creo que nos gustan libros parecidos.

-Cuál es tu favorito?

-"La Narrativa de John Smith" del Arthur Conan Doyle. -Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego volvió a su libro dando por terminada la platica.

Laura se quedó callada sin comprender por que el cambio en su actitud, dijo algo mal?no que ella recordaba, tal vez él era miró un poco hasta que Reid lo notó y volvió a esconder su mirada sobre su libro.Él le llamaba la atención, era raro, único, nunca había conocido a alguien así, se moría por decirle una y mil cosas pero al mismo tiempo no quería saber nada de un tipo así.

Laura y él tenían el mismo libro favorito.Él y Meave tenían el mismo libro favorito, los tres tenían el mismo libro favorito, un único libro favorito que la mayoría de gente no sabía que existía.Y se pregunto, por un momento de su vida si...ella era como Meave?Como su Meave?De inmediato negó.Ella no era dulce o tierna, simplemente era una niña mimada

**-OO-**

-El domingo es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Henry. -anunció J.J. a su equipo mientras todos salían de las oficinas- Y todos están invitados.

-Puedo llevar a Kenvin? -preguntó García.

-Claro! pueden traer a quien quieran, solo serán unos niñso y sus padres. -contestó la rubia- Después de todo no es que yo tenga muchos amigos. -una carcajada se extendió entre todos- Laura?

-Si? -la joven acomodó sus lentes y alzó la mirada.

-Sabes cuál es mi dirección o te la doy?

-También me invitas a mi? -preguntó Laura mirando a Jennifer- Yo no voy a fiestas, por decir que no me invitan, no se si lo has notado pero no soy muy divertida que digamos. -Ladeo la cabeza.

-Oh por favor! -dijo Morgan mirándola- Eres de las personas más divertidas que conozco, me hacer reír a carcajadas todos los días.

-Como? -Laura le miró extrañada.

-Tú y Reid peleando! -contestó entretenido- Creo que es mejor que ver SNL, lo juró nunca algo me ha hecho reír tanto.

-No creo que los altercados que tenemos la señorita Grey y yo sea algo para reírse. -comentó Reid cruzándose de brazos y funciendo el cejo.

-Doctora! -lo corrigió Laura de inmediato y el equipo soltó una gran carcajada.

-Ves! Comiquísimo! Tienes que venir a la fiesta. -Jennifer miró a la chica sonriendo.

-Lo haré. -asintió Grey devolviendole la sonrisa- Cuál es la dirección?

**-OO-**

Se bajo del autobús justo donde la dirección que le habían dado indicaba y miró la bolsa con su era el regalo más patético del planeta."Como entrenar a tu dragón" era el libro que siempre deseó de niña, con toda la historia de fantasía, hoy en día seguía siendo uno de sus favorito pero sin embargo ella sabía perfectamente que no era una niña "normal", dentro de lo que cabe, claro está. Había aprendido a leer a los 5 ya que su abuelita estaba cansada de leerle los cuentos que ella quería así que tomó la riendas del asunto y le pidió a su vecina que le enseñara a leer, fue así como encontró al amor de su vida: La lectura. Lo malo era que en ese momento cuando se aproximaba a la casa de J.J. con el libro envuelto en un papel azul lo único que podía pensar era en el terrible regalo que le daría a el pequeño Henry, tal vez la odiaría, probablemente no la invitarían a ninguna fiesta para que el rubio no tuviera que recibir más malos regalos como el de ella...

-Laura! -la saludó Jennifer al abrir la puerta- Que bueno que has venido! -justo la invitó a pasar y una manada de niños invadió el recibidor- Henry en la sala no! Disculpa el desorden.

-Oh no importa. -negó con una suave sonrisa y siguió a la rubia por el pasillo hasta el jardín donde se encontraba el resto de la fiesta- Tienes una linda casa, muy acogedora.

-Gracias. -le respondió ella sentándose al lado de Emily- Ven. -la invitó señalando el espacio a lado de ella,la chica la imitó.

-Miren pero si llego la fiesta! -dijo Derek mirándola divertido, ella río en silencio- Y que nos tienes preparado hoy? Un Round? Un debate?

Laura levanto los brazos negando- Es mi día libre, merezco paz, no pienso pelear hoy.

-Supongo que lo merezco yo también. -comentó Aaron llegando- Eso de separarlos es trabajo duro.

-Lo siento Hotch. -mencionó ella con timidez.

-Aaron por favor, hoy solo soy un padre en una fiesta de niños, lo último que quiero recordar es el trabajo. -Un niño pequeño se arrimó a las piernas de Aaron.

-Papá me llevas en tu espalda? El doctor Reid está llevando a Henry quiero hacer una carrera. -Jack miró a su padre con ojos brillantes.

-Esta bien, te llevo. -le sonrío montandolo a su espalda y caminando hacia el joven y el pequeño rubio- Un carrera Reid?

-Te ganaremos Hotch y mini Hotch. -el pequeño Henry soltó una risita y se pusieron en posición

-Ustedes dos pueden ser listos, pero nosotros somos rápidos. -contestó Aaron imitándolo.

-Bueno, en sus marcas listos y... -Henry dejó una pausa intrigante y le susurro a Spencer en el oído- Fuera. -de inmediato el doctor salió corriendo primero dejando a su jefe atrás.

-Eso no es justo! -gritó corriendo tras él.

-Que listo. -le comentó Laura a Jennifer sonriendo.

-Aprendió del mejor. -J.J. asintió sonriendo- Los dos se llevan muy bien. Henry se empeña en ser como él, le encanta la ciencia y el ajedrez, bueno... -ladea la cabeza- Pretende jugar, en realidad Spence apenas le está enseñando, la verdad aveces siento que no pude escoger a alguien mejor para ser su padrino. -Laura se quedó mirando la escena.

-Spencer será un gran padre. -dijo Emily de repente- Le costará encontrar a la madre de sus hijos después de Meave pero lo será.

-Quien es Meave? -preguntó Laura con curiosidad.

-No podemos hablar de eso. -Jennifer negó mirando a la pelinegra.

-Emily. -la llamó Jack a la agente sentada al lago de la rubia- Me das un vaso de agua? -ella se sorprendió al inicio y luego le tomó la mano caminando a la cocina mientras le sonreía al pequeño, era claro que él niño la adoraba.

-Es una lastima que no hayan ganado la carrera. -le dijo mientras entraban en la cocina.

-Bueno no importa, solo quería divertirme con papá. -el niño se encogió de hombros y tomó el vaso que ella le ofrecía.

-Es bueno verlo sonreír de vez en cuando. -comentó ella sonriendo.

-Es lo que yo pienso! -el pequeño dejo el vaso sobre la mesa- Él sonríe muy poco, por eso siempre trato que lo haga.

-Eres un gran hijo Jack. -lo elogió la agente- Y cuéntame...como va la escuela?

-Bien, pero no es lo mío. -Jack arrugó la nariz y Emily río un poco.

-Y entonces que es lo tuyo?

-Me gustan los autos y las pistas de carreras. -le mostró un par de coches de juguete que tenía en el bolsillo, ves?

Emily asintió- Ya veo, pero que bonitos los modelos que tienes aquí. -señalo los autos.

-Te parece?

-Ah si por supuesto, ese es un Volkswagen del 98,cierto? -al niño se le iluminó la cara al oírla hablar así.

-Si! como lo sabes? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Mi padre ere mecánico. -contesto ella- Sé todo lo que se necesita saber sobre autos y motores,solía repararlos con él, no es el tipo de cosa que las niñas hacen pero no era muy tradicional que digamos.

-Emily no sabía! -Jack negó levemente- Tienes que venir a mi casa a ver todos los que tengo!Y jugar conmigo pero primero debo decirle a papá...

-Que deben decirme? -preguntó Hotch entrando a la cocina.

-Que Emily sabe sobre motores y autos! -dijo emocionado. Emily realmente se avergonzó, podía verse menos femenina de lo que probablemente Hotch la veía? Si, en ese momento.

-Eso es impresionante! -contestó él sonriente posando sus ojos en ella- Bueno ella ya es realmente impresionante, no Jack? -bajó su mirada apenada y Jack asintió.

-Papá puedo ir a jugar con Emily afuera? -preguntó tomandola de la mano.

-No tienes ni que preguntarme. -Hotch negó y volvió a mirar a Emily.

-Genia! vamos. -la jaló del brazo hacia afuera.

Hotch los observó divertirse desde adentro, su hijo miraba a la agente embelesado, había gente que conectaba con los niños y otras personas no pero Emily Prentiss conectaba con su hijo, encajaba con el pequeño. Lo meditó unos segundos y se preguntó hasta que punto también encajaba con él?

**-OO-**

-Mamí ganamos! -celebró el pequeño abrazando a su madre.

-Genial cariño! Dile gracias al tío Spence por llevarte en su espalda. -le dijo Jennifer a su rubio al instante que el doctor se sentaba en el piso cansado.

-Gracias por llevarme Tío Spencer! -le dijo el rubio sonriente y luego se quedó unos segundos mirando a Laura- Eso es para mí? -preguntó Henry señalando el paquete azul con un lindo moño.

-Henry...primero saludas a Laura antes de pedirle el regalo. -lo regañó su madre.

-Cierto, hola Laura, son Henry. -extendió la mano. Laura no lo dudo dos veces. Ese gesto era de cierto doctor amargado que los miraba.

-Hola Henry. -contestó estrechandosela- Es un gusto, gracias por dejarme venir.

-No es nada. -negó- Gracias a ti por venir. -el pequeño volvió a ver el envoltorio azul impaciente.

-Oh si! -asintió Laura y se lo entregó- Lo compré especialmente para ti. -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el niño abría el regalo.

-Un libro! -le dijo feliz- Era lo que yo quería! -la miro con sus ojos celestes- Gracias Laura! -el niño abrazó a la se sintió feliz de que al rubio le gustara el regalo y que aún más la abrazara de esa manera, como si la conociera de siempre.

-No fue nada, enserio espero que te guste, era mi favorito de niña. -Henry se separó sonriendole y fue a donde su padrino.

-Mira me regalaron un libro Tío Spencer. -se lo enseñó con un brillo en los ojos- Podré ser como tú!

-Genial Henry! -el joven doctor le sonrío orgulloso de sus palabras- Este era mi favorito de niño también. -Laura lo escuchó sorprendida.

-Entonces este será mi favorito igual que los dos. -el pequeño miró a Laura- Así los tres tendremos el mismo libro favorito!Laura eres la mejor! No lo es Tío?

-Lo es. -asintió Spencer mirándola profundamente.

-Iré a enseñárselo a papá para que me lo lea en la noche, vamos mami?

-Claro cariño. -J.J. se levantó y se alejó llevando a Henry en sus brazos.

-Eres muy bueno con él. -comentó Laura haciendo referencia a Henry mientras Reid se sentaba en el espacio que dejaba Jennifer.

-En un niño muy listo y por alguna razón solo me llevo con la gente lista. -respondió mirándola.

-Oh ya entiendo por que no te llevas conmigo. -contestó ella dispuesta a levantarse pero él le tomo la muñeca.

-No es lo que quise decir. -ella le miró expectante- No me llevo contigo por que no seas lista, es por que al contrario eres demasiado lista, solo que no hacemos click, como dos polos positivos,no podemos conectar, repelemos.

-Y esa es tú escusa para pelear conmigo todos los días?

-No, pero me gusta pensar que es por eso. -ella rodó los ojos de inmediato- Vamos es física Básica, tienes que entenderlo.

-Eso es lo peor, que lo entiendo iré a ayudarle a Jennifer en la cocina. -lo fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió a la cocina.

"Es una reina del drama" pensó Spencer al verla irse. Una linda reina del drama, negó, no era posible que pensara eso de ella, la niña mimada, era solo la niña mimada, ni linda, ni impresionante, ni encantadora, era la niña mimada y punto. Lo sacaba de quicio, lo ponía fuera de sus casillas y solía creerse más inteligente que él por lo tanto no la soportaba. Incluso cuando lo hacía perder los estribos de una manera encantadora.

_So show me family _  
><em>all the blood that i will bleed <em>  
><em>I dunno where I belong <em>  
><em>I dunno where I went wrong, <em>  
><em>but I can write a song <em>  
><em>I belong with you, you belong with me <em>  
><em>you're my sweetheart.<em>

**_HO HEY - THE LUMINERS._**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les gustara, de verdad que me gustaría escuchar su opinión.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto :)**

**Clau***


	4. Amazing

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews Kami y Raque espero que este cap les guste :3**

**Criminal Minds y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4:<strong> Amazing.

_I kept the right ones out_  
><em>And let the wrong ones in<em>  
><em>Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins<em>  
><em>There were times in my life<em>  
><em>When I was goin' insane<em>  
><em>Tryin to walk through<em>  
><em>The pain<em>

-Les traje café. -anunció Laura dejando la bandeja de cartón con vasos de Starbucks sobre la mesa de juntas.

-Como sabes cuales son nuestros favoritos? -preguntó García.

-Lo deduje por sus personalidades. -contestó tomando un vaso- Expresso doble sin azúcar, fuerte y serio, para ti Hotch. -le entregó el vaso a Aaron- Expresso normal con leche y extra de azúcar, también fuerte pero divertido para Morgan. -el moreno tomo el vaso que le ofrecía la chica- Café normal, con leche y canela, algo clásico y dulce como Rossi. -beso la mejilla de Rossi y se lo entrego, para ella Rossi era como el abuelo que nunca tuvo y procuraba ser linda y buena con él- Un Capuchino de vainilla para J.J. suave y ligero, un moccachino para Prentiss poderoso, fuerte pero elegante. -Emily y Prentiss tomaron el vaso sonrientes.

-Y para mí? -preguntó García mirándola.

-P...un Frozeen de chocolate: atrevido y sexy. -le respondió divertida entregándoselo y Penélope lo tomó encantada- Finalmente... -dio unos pasos hacia la silla en la que se encontraba su amargado doctor- Un latte de Soja, aburrido y raro. -le puso el café en frente y el de mala gana lo tomó al momento que el equipo soltaba una carcajada.

-Y que tomas tú Grey? -preguntó desafiante, estaba seguro de que ella tomaba la misma bebida.

-Soy Británica, tomo Té de desayuno inglés. -le respondió ella alzando su delicado mentón.

-Grey dos, Reid cero. -comentó Morgan divertido mirando a los chicos mientras bebía un sorbo de su café- Por cierto doctora Grey esto es probablemente lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.

-Estaré de acuerdo con Morgan, cae del cielo. -Emily saboreo su café con todas las ganas.

-Después de una noche en vela sé que lo que los americanos necesitan con urgencia es un café. -respondió Laura sonriendoles- Ha sido un honor despertarlos.

-Oh eres un ángel Laura. -la admiró Rossi.

-Yo no sé ustedes pero...Por Laura? -Jennifer alzó su vaso de café.

-Por Laura. -respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Paque que nos siga trayendo cafés tan perfectos como estos! -río Morgan, todos parecían felices, demasiado felices y eso era algo que Laura adoraba, llevaba 4 semanas, casi un mes en ese equipo y ya los apreciaba, eran la familia que nunca tuvo. Emily y Aaron eran los padres, David el abuelito, Derek y Jennifer sus hermanos y Reid...probablemente el hijo adoptado, pensó mirándolo de reojo mientras se quedaba en su silla sin siquiera mirar su café. Ella sabía que era orgulloso y sin embargo le trajo el café, se pasó media hora pensando en cual podría gustarle y después de una larga meditación llego a la conclusión de que ese era su café favorito, era único y diferente en un buen sentido, era perfecto para él. Y sí ella no lo había dicho de esa forma e incluso fue grosera pero realmente esperaba que ese fuera su favorito , que le gustara, que lo bebiera y se acordara de ella.

Ese era su café favorito sobre toda la tierra y en ese momento se moría de sueño, él café era lo que más no, él no tomaría de la bebida, era como aceptar su rendición hacia ella, era como decir que ella ganaba y no se lo permitiría,no se rendiría ante esa niña mimada de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello negro largo.

**-OO-**

-Tú niña...te has ganado el cariño de todos eh. -comentó Emily mientras la joven revisaba los cuerpos del caso en esa semana.

-Eso crees? -Laura alzó la mirada.

-Si claro y no me refiero a traerles café, has traído mucha energía a el equipo, solo mírate, con las ganas que revisas eso cadáveres, lo cual es bastante extraño dado a lo horrible de su muerte. -la agente arrugó la nariz.

-Lo siento, es que amo mi trabajo, toda la intriga y el misterio. -dio un largo suspiro- Como me hace pensar y poder salvar vidas inocentes o hacerle justicia a las almas desafortunadas, siempre he tenido una extraña atracción hacia la muerte, siento pena por estas dos mujeres pero no puedo evitar que me parezca tan interesante, la verdad culpo a Stephen King,él ha influido mucho. -su compañera soltó una carcajada.

-De cierta manera te comprendo y si Stephen King muestra un lado bastante atractivo de la muerte, pero que no altere tú cabeza. -Laura miró a Emily divertida.

-No, para nada! -negó- Hay que estar muy mal para matar a alguien y me refiero a todos los aspectos. Es decir... -La joven pensó sus palabras dos veces- Mentalmente o a lo que se refiere a problemas personales.

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres, -asintió Emily- Este es un trabajo duro pero hay que saber manejarlo.

-Pues..si, mantener una mente clara y no involucrase demasiado. -Laura miró con atención el cuerpo- En Inglaterra los casos no eran tan...creativos.

-Bueno no tengo como defender a mi país. -bromeó Emily justo cuando Hotch entró a la escena.

-Señoritas... -comentó en modo de saludo- Que tenemos Grey?

-Pues...luego de una gran discusión con el doctor House llegamos a la conclusión de que ha sido una mujer. -la doctora se levanto quitándose los guantes de latex.

-Doctor House? -preguntó Aaron confundido.

-Reid. -respondió Emily con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y probablemente ha sido alguien con conocimientos de medicina, la manera que fueron cocidas estas mujeres no es de una persona promedio, son demasiado profesionales y la manera en que fueron hechas, como si quisiera dejar una cicatriz pequeña. -Laura señaló la zona de la herida- Y un estudiante se medicina general no hubiera hecho un trabajo tan prolijo, debe ser una ginecóloga o pediatra la que saco los bebés, tal vez la misma que veía a las madres durante el embarazo.

El caso de la semana tenía a todos con los pelos de punta, una serie de asesinatos a mujeres embarazadas después de sacarles el bebé, el equipo luchaba por encontrarlos antes de que sufrieran el mismo destino de sus madres.

-Le diré a García que investigue las pediatras o ginecólogas de la ciudad, vamos es hora de dar el perfil. -ordenó Hotch.

**-OO-**

-Los lugares donde estas mujeres viven son demasiado alejados el uno del otro, no va a poder secuestrarlas a todas en una noche. -comentó J.J. mirando la amenazas que habían sido enviadas a varias personas en ese día.

-Probablemente el hecho de enviar tres amenazas sea una distracción, me parece que va a atacar a alguien más. -Reid miró a Grey esperando que ella dijera algo para contradecirlo pero ella lo miró asintiendo.

-Tal vez deberían enviar patrullas a peinar el área. -le indicó Hotch al jefe de policía.

-Inmediatamente. -obedeció el hombre.

-Nosotros haremos guardia a estas mujeres, Rossi ve con Morgan y el jefe Smith, J.J. Ve con Grey y Reid...

-Pero... -lo interrumpió la rubia- Y si empiezan a pelear otra vez? -Los dos jóvenes doctores bajaron la mirada apenados.

-Por eso estarás a cargo. -le dijo Hotch.

-No quiero ser la niñera!

-J.J. por favor, confío que los agentes se comportarán esta vez y si no es así llámame, no más discusiones Prentiss y yo iremos con el agente Gordon. -el joven novato de la policía local asintió ante la indicación.

El equipo comenzó a movilizarse para irse pero Morgan noto que cierta doctora no se movió de su silla.

-Que pasa conejito? -le preguntó mirándola. Derek le había puesto ese diminutivo de cariño por que sabía lo que ella era tras esa fachada de doctora, un conejito asustado que tenía pánico de que el mundo fuera a comérsela- Tienes miedo?

-Nunca he montado guardia. -contesto ella devolviendole la mirada temerosa- Nunca he puesto mi mano en un arma, solo en las practicas de tiro pero incluso ahí era muy mala, fue mi única calificación baja.

-Oh vamos conejito no te pasará nada. -la calmó él poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Y que tal si aparece el asesino?entraré en pánico, no soy alguien de acción,se investigar y llegar a conclusiones correctas , no atrapar personas peligrosas,yo...que tal si lo arruino? -le dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Conejito, ahí estarán Reid y J.J. ellos no dejaran que lo hagas.

-Bromeas?Probablemente Ried me use de escudo humano. -ella bufó.

-Se que no se llevan bien pero eso es una familia, nos cuidamos unos a otros estoy seguro de que él te cuidará, se que se ve como un doctor amargado para ti pero es un buen chico debajo de la fachada que te muestra y si no lo hace me dices yo me encargaré de él. -Morgan le sonrío a la chica ampliamente y ella asintió mirándolo.

-Ok lo haré. -dijo con seguridad.

**-OO-**

-Reid! -lo llamó Moragn antes de que partieran.

-Que pasa? -preguntó acercándose- No dejes al conejito solo, está un poco nerviosa por que es su primera vez haciendo guardia. -le dijo con seriedad.

-El conejito? -repitió sin entender.

-Si Grey. -Spencer sintió una punzada en su estómago.

-Llamas a la niña mimada conejito? -preguntó con molestia en su voz.

-Si por que? estás celoso de que no te llame así? -le miro burlón.

-No claro que no. -dijo serio- Solo no sabía que tenías tan buena relación con Grey. -el joven doctor se cruzó de brazos.

-Un momento, estas molesto por eso?

-No. -negó mientras bufaba- Por que iba a estarlo? -se notaba la mentira en su respuesta.

-No sé... -Derek comenzó a caminar hacia el auto de Rossi- Tal vez..te gusta y crees que te la quitaré. -se encogió de hombros sonriendo- La verdad no te culpo, la chicas mueren por mi y tu solo eres el sin gracia doctor Reid. -Spencer lo fulminó con la mirada antes de que subiera al vehículo.

Él no estaba molesto, para nada, que le sucedía a Morgan? Como iba a estar celoso de él y la niña mimada? el detestaba a la niña mimada, si él no lo negaba, era linda y lista y graciosa y elocuente y...Sacudió su chica sacaba su peor lado, él ni siquiera peleaba con nadie, en general era muy tranquilo pero sin embargo ella lo transformaba. Así que la odiaba y odiaba sus cualidades, por eso las enumeraba. Él solo había amado a una mujer en su vida y era claro que no era el mismo sentimiento que tenía por Grey, era todo lo lo tanto lo catalogó como odio.

**-OO-**

Emily Prentiss era una mujer fuerte, él lo sabía, siempre lo supo y él también era dos eran no como ella, ella era fuerte y dulce, algo que él nunca iba a Hotchner era fuerte y amargo, todos lo sabían, pero aveces cuando se quedaba mirándola se preguntaba si ellos combinaban...Lo fuerte con lo fuerte y lo dulce con lo amargo.

-Hotch? -la voz de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos- Hotchner?

-Que sucede agente Prentiss? -preguntó mirándola.

-Lo mismo te iba preguntar, estas perdido...sucede algo?

-Umm no, para nada. -negó rápidamente- Solo meditaba.

Ella realmente no entendía que cosas podían pasar por la cabeza de su jefe, probablemente el trabajo...está meditando el caso, o tal vez piense en su hijo, o tal vez piense en Beth...

-Eso debe de ser... -dijo la agente en voz alta.

-Que debe ser?

-Oh no nada. -dijo de inmediato- Solo meditaba también. -miró sus manos y arrugó la nariz, era tan exagerado lo que él la ponía nerviosa que siempre terminaba diciendo disparates- Como está Jack? -preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Muy bien, le va perfecto en la escuela y últimamente me ha preguntado mucho...por ti. -observo a la morocha cabizbaja, se preguntaba por que ella siempre le negaba sus ojos.

-Enserio?

-Si, no deja de decirme que quiere venir conmigo a mi trabajo y contarte sobre su nuevo auto de juguete. -Emily sonrío, el día de la fiesta de Henry habían jugado todo el día y él pequeño Hotch le contó sobre lo mucho que adoraba los autos y las pistas de juguete.

-Entonces debes traerlo un día. -le dijo ella.

-Bueno en realidad él y yo hablamos sobre invitarte a cenar uno de estos días para que vallas a jugar con él... -Aaron comenzó a rascarse la nuca, cualquiera habría notado que estaba nervioso, pero ella no, ella nunca lo notaba ya que la mayoría de veces estaba concentrada tratando de esconder su propio nerviosismo.

-Oh...ustedes hablan de mi?

-No. -negó arrugando el cejo- Bueno él si y pensé que si se llevaban tan bien te gustaría venir, un día, a cenar.

-Pues me encantaría. -contesto ella disimulando su decepción- Pero no quiero hacer a Beth cocinar de más...

-Beth y yo ya no estamos juntos. -por primera vez en toda la noche Prentiss levantó la mirada.

-Hotch...lo siento mucho, hable de más. -se disculpó de inmediato.

-No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa. -Hotch caminó hacia la patrulla de policía y se sentó en su notó su cambio de humor. No quería presionarlo, sabía como era Hotch y entendía que en esos momentos debía dejarlo solo. Preferiría darse la vuelta y seguir de guardia.

**-OO-**

-Tienes frío? -preguntó al verla, ella negó de inmediato- Entonces por que tiemblas? -ella no contestó- Eh, disculpa... Te estoy hablando.

-Si ya lo sé Reid. -contestó ella- Pero no quiero responder.

-Por qué? -la miró molesto.

-Por que mi respuesta probablemente haga que te burles de mí.

-No seas orgullosa y cuéntame, no me burlaré de ti Grey. -dio un largo suspiro y paro frente a ella mirándola directo a sus ojos.

-Ok. -ella bajo la vista a sus manos- Tengo miedo.

-Y?

-Como que y? -Laura arrugo las cejas- Que hay si algo sale mal?

-Nada saldrá mal -contestó de inmediato.

-Como lo sabes?

-Estudiaste las probabilidades? son de 35% analizando todos los ataques, la propiedad y el tipo de asesino, pensé que eras más lista. -enarcó una ceja divertido.

-No se si odiarte o...-ella lo miró sonriendo- Darte las gracias por la extraña manera en la que estas tratando de calmarme.

-Piensa lo que quieras. -el joven doctor se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el otro lado de la casa para seguir haciendo su guardia.

**-OO-**

Rossi cerró la puerta de la patrulla donde llevaban la asesina del caso mientras suspiraba, era demasiado, aveces sentía que era demasiado,su trabajo era demasiado pero él lo había escogido y ver la sonrisa de seguridad de las casi victimas hacia que valiera la pena, siempre valía la pena.

Se montó a su auto y le extrañó el silencio que había,se suponía que tenía que llevar a dos ruidosos por lo tanto el silencio no era común entre ambos, se volteó a mirar el asiento de atrás y se encontró con una escena que nunca esperó.

Reid y Grey dormidos, ella con su cabeza en su hombro y él recostado a ella, sus manos se entrelazaban sobre sus era algo único en su vida, jamás los vería así otra vez.

-Estos niños. -se dijo riendo mientras conducía.

Él era solo un viejo hombre, había visto de todo en su vida y nunca encontraría una pareja tan peculiar como ambos, se peleaban todo el tiempo, eran como el agua y el aceite, fuego y agua, pero en esos momentos cuando los dos estaban tan juntos lo entendía, hay cosas que están hechas así, para pelearse pero pertenecer.

-Tienen que venir a ver esto. -les dijo al equipo cuando se reunió con ellos en el aeropuerto.

-Que sucede? -pregunto Jennifer mientras se acercaban.

-Shh hagan silencio... -les ordenó poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios y señalando hacia adentro.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí. -río Morgan- El conejito y Doctor House.

-Son lindos. -comentó J.J. mirándolos con la cabeza ladeada.

-Sí, tan callados y si pelear. -Emily la imitó al tiempo que Hotch le rodeaba con un brazo los hombros. Prentiss lo miró extrañada pero le extendió una sonrisa, le gustaba que de pronto se tomara esas confianzas, demostraba que él ya era Hotch otra vez, que su platica sobre Beth había quedado atrás, él estaba bien, ella estaba bien , ellos estaban bien.

-Si tan solo se quedarán así más tiempo. -dijo Aaron asintiendo- Mi vida sería más fácil.

-Con el permiso de todos... -Rossi sacó su teléfono y se puso sus lentes- Les tomaré una foto esto hay que capturarlo. -extendió su mano y tomó la foto haciendo que el flash los despertara.

-Que rayos...? -dijo Laura adormilada mirando a Spencer- Euuuugh! -gritó antes de separarse de él y bajar del auto.

-Me tendré que dar una ducha anti radiación nuclear hoy en la noche! -contesto él sacudiendose el traje -Que desagradable!

-ASCO, ASCO,ASCO! -repitió ella mientras se limpiaba las manos con su pañuelo.

-Ustedes dos son caso perdido! - río Jennifer con el resto del equipo y los dos doctores seguían haciendo drama.

Rossi tenía razón eran la pareja más peculiar que alguien hubiera visto.

_It's Amazing_  
><em>With the blink of an eye you finally see the light ohhh<em>  
><em>It's Amazing<em>  
><em>When the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright yeaah<em>  
><em>It's Amazing<em>  
><em>And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight.<em>

**_AMAZING-AEROSMITH_**

* * *

><p><strong>Por fa si les gustó hay un botoncito que dice Review abajo :3<strong>

**CLAU***


	5. Kiss me Slowly

**Bueno hi! Como están? espero que bien! :3 Gracias por los Reviews! Judith, Raque, Kami :) gracias por leer!**

**Espero que les guste este cap.**

**Criminal Minds y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: <strong>Kiss Me Slowly.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me, _  
><em>Tonight don't leave me alone. <em>  
><em>Walk with me, come and walk with me, <em>  
><em>To the edge of all we've ever known. <em>

" -Ayúdame! -podía escuchar su voz desde lejos -Por favor Spencer ayúdame!

-Meave! -gritaba él mirando hacia todos lados sin encontrarla -Meave!

-No me dejes morir! -esta vez era un sollozo y Spencer comenzaba a desesperarse-Spenceeer! -se escuchó una pistola y supo que era demasiado tarde.

-Meave! -sintió que un liquido invadía sus manos y al bajar la mirada la sangre de Meave corría por ellas- No. -susurro mientras se agachaba a tomarla entre sus brazos -No Meave, por favor. -las lágrimas goteaban por sus mejillas y se abrazaba más a el cuerpo inerte- Vuelve, por favor! -suplicó por última vez y todo se tornó negro de nuevo al tiempo que Meave desaparecía. "

Spencer se despertó por el sonido de su despertador con la cara mojada por las lágrimas de su sueño, miró el calendario y lo supo. Hoy no era su día, hoy Meave cumplía un año de muerta y probablemente sería su peor día.

Cubrió su cara con la almohada y consideró reportarse en el trabajo como enfermo, no tenía ánimos de pasarse el día peleando con Grey, no se sentía bien y no tenía idea de como reaccionaría a la hora de entablar una pelea con la niña mimada, ese día en especial sentía que la odiaba y prefería ahorrarse los problemas con Hotch o el resto del equipo. Tomó el teléfono de su mesa de noche y marcó el numero se su Jefe.

-Hotch... -pronunció cuando le contestó pero de inmediato fue interrumpido.

-Reid? Donde carajos estas!? -preguntó en un tono molesto.

-Emm en mi casa...? -dijo sin entender.

-Acaso no leíste mi mensaje? Estamos sentados en la sala de juntas desde hace media hora, te estamos esperando y no apareces! Te quiero aquí en 5 minutos! -le gritó antes de colgar y Spencer se quito la almohada de la cara. Hoy no podría quedarse en casa.

-OO-

Hoy era un mal día lo supo desde que Hotch la llamó una hora antes de su entrada para que llegara temprano. Nunca había visto a Hotch tan furioso, Prentiss le susurro a Laura que se quedara tranquila y no l e hiera caso ya que estaba de tan mal humor por que recientemente había terminado con su novia, Jennifer había peleado con Will, Rossi le había contado que tuvo problemas con su "amiga" , Morgan estaba irritable sin sentido y Reid, Reid había llegado tarde para abordar el Jet ademas de que tenía la mirada perdida y no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el viaje ni siquiera cuando llegaron a L.A. por el caso.

-OO-

-Donde rayos estás? -preguntó Hotchner mirando los monitores.

Era un caso difícil, lo supo desde que lo tomó. Un asesino que se mete a una casa y mata a toda una familia justo a las 3:00 pm, luego tres días después a la misma hora encuentran otra familia inerte y ni una pista por él lugar, había calculado demasiado las probabilidades de que lo encontraran y borró toda pista. Nadie vio nada, nadie lo notó...parecía imposible.

Y no era solo eso, su equipo estaba fuera de ritmo, algo les sucedía hoy,nadie se ponía de acuerdo, no cuadraban, Reid no hablaba y Grey era la única que decía cosas coherentes ya que ni siquiera él estaba en orden, simplemente o entendía que le sucedía.

Era Jack?el trabajo lo estaba presionando? Su ruptura con Beth? Prentiss? Probablemente era la última, negó. Estaba seguro de que era la última. Él estaba solo, ella no tenía a nadie y se complementaban, el mismo Jack probablemente la adoraba tanto como él. Pero ella era una mujer libre, no parecía del tipo que quisiera hacer una familia o cuidar el hijo de otro, también era claro que no estaba interesada en él y era demasiado orgulloso para dejar que lo rechazara.

-Estás demasiado molesto y así no encontrarás a nadie. -dijo Emily apoyada en el marco de la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Es claro que ninguno está en sus cabales para resolver el caso y Grey no puede hacerlo sola. -dio un largo suspiro- Tampoco es que yo pueda ayudarle mucho, este es un equipo y más de la mitad está fuera de si, incluyéndote. -lo miro seria- Que sucede Aaron? -preguntó llamándolo por su nombre, pocas veces lo hacía, se reservaba ese derecho para lo momentos serios e importantes.

-Nada agente Prentiss. -contestó de inmediato volviendo a sus pantallas.

-No soy una experta como Reid o Grey pero sé que me estás mintiendo y...

-Agente Prentiss... -la detuvo en seco- Esta siendo muy poco profesional.

-Y crees que me importa? -ella levantó la ceja- No te estoy hablando como la agente, te pregunto yo Emily que le sucede a Aaron. -meditó unos segundos- Es Beth? Es por que rompieron?

-Prentiss...basta.

-Puedes decirme...sabes que no diré nada...

-Prentiss.

-Enserio, solo quiero apoyarte, puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes...

-Emily! -gritó mirándola a los ojos, de inmediato ella bajó la vista.

-Está bien...lo entiendo, prefieres lidiar con esto solo. -ella se encogió de hombros- Siempre ha sido así. -Prentiss comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espera no... -era demasiado tarde, ella se había ido- Maldición!

-OO-

-Son las doce. -dijo Laura mirando su reloj- Tenemos tres horas antes de que vuelva atacar y no tenemos nada. -El equipo hizo silencio ante su comentario, ya ni siquiera Prentiss la estaba ayudando- Estamos hablando de vidas inocentes aquí, familias.

-Yo te estoy oyendo Grey. -habló García por el intercomunicador- Quieres que busque algo para ti?

-Pues... -miró a los demás- No puedo hacer esto sola! Y siento el tiempo corriendo! -gritó la chica tapando su cara con la manos, todo el mundo la miró.

-García busca similitudes en las familias, algún lugar de reunión, alguien que conozcan entre si, grupos o lo que sea. -ordenó Morgan de inmediato.

-También algo que tengan en común o si sus hijos van a la misma escuela, sabes cual es la rutina. -esta vez habló Prentiss.

-Hablaré con el jefe de la policía para preguntarles sobre las cámaras del vecindario que estaba viendo hace un rato... -Hotch se levantó y salió de la sala.

-Tengo algo! -dijo García- Todas estas familias fueron adoptivas del mismo niño.

-Quien era? -preguntó Rossi.

-Frank Anderson, tiene 17 ahora...ha andado de familia en familia desde que tenía cinco años.

-Y cuál fue la razón?

-Mala conducta, el chico era agresivo y era violento con sus padres. -García siguió tecleando con fuerza- Cuando tenía 6 incendió la casa de sus primeros padres en la noche.

-Piromaniaco? debe ser él. -aseguró Reid- Donde vive García?

-Eso...no lo sé, huyó su casa hogar desde hace tres meces y no se sabe de su paradero.

-Pasame su foto, daré un comunicado para ver si lo encuentran. -J.J. se levantó de la silla mientras se imprimía la foto.

-Esperen... -Grey los detuvo a todos- Es un joven que probablemente acaba de matar a casi toda su familia, no creo que sepa a donde ir, debe estar en el estado, es menor de edad, además no me suena que haya sido él, es un joven, como consiguió el arma?

-La consiguió ilegal. -contestó Morgan mirando los archivos- Un cuchillo se consigue en todo lado. -se encogió de hombros y Laura se quedo meditando.

-Tengo una corazonada, no creo que sea él. -negó mirándoles y una risa cínica salió de la boca de Reid.

-Una corazonada? -repitió- Este es el FBI niña, no tenemos tiempo para tu estúpidas corazonadas. -le dijo con tranquilidad y todos lo miraron sorprendido.

-Es enserio? -preguntó ella comenzando a molestarse- No aportas nada, no dices nada y vienes a cuestionarme en este momento? Debe ser una broma.

-Sí, te vengo a cuestionar ahora, te molesta? Pues tampoco es que tu dieras un gran aporte. -él levanto el mentón, realmente no era su día y simplemente le parecía más fácil descargar su ira con la niña mimada que siempre lo molestaba que aceptar sus problemas- En realidad nunca lo das.

-Eso que quiere decir? -preguntó la joven arrugando la cejas, ella había peleado anteriormente con él pero sabía que esa vez había algo más, ya esto era muy personal.

-Que tú nunca aportas nada, tú solo vienes aquí a hacerte la más bonita, a lucirte frente a todos y a tratar de quitarme mi trabajo!

-Eso no es cierto! Yo no quise hacer nada! Solo vine a ayudar!

-Ah si claro! Busca quien te crea eso! Ya que te gusta pretender que eres una mosca muerta frente a todos. -Reid se levantó se su asiento mientras todos lo miraban impactados- Oh Morgan si estoy asustada! Oh Rossi eres como el abuelo que nunca tuve, Prentiss eres muy elegante y poderosa, P tú muy atrevida...Bla, bla bla, no le crean es una mojigata! solo esperen a que les clave el puñal en la espalda! Cuando la vean ya habrá sacado a Hotch.

-Tú solo estas celoso! Te molesta que alguien venga a competir contigo, creíste que eras el mas inteligente del mundo pues te tengo una noticia: El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo!

-Y crees que me va a intimidar una niña tonta como tú? Te has dado cuenta? tú no eres como yo en ningún sentido? Por más cosas que tengamos en común tu y yo no somos iguales ademas tus conocimientos no se parecen a los míos, eres solo una estúpida niña mimada que cree que puede venir aquí a pelearme el puesto y...

-Spencer! -gritó Hotch mirándolo- No tienes el derecho de decir esas cosas sobre la agente Grey así que hazme el favor de retirarte es claro que no estas bien para este caso.

El joven se tapó la boca, miró al resto que tenía desaprobación en sus cara y luego a Laura que tenía sus ojos en sus manos.

-Yo...lo siento...mejor me voy. -dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

-Grey... -pronunció Jennifer poniendo su mano sobre su hombro- No le hagas caso...no es su día.

-Es cierto, debió tomárselo libre, Meave cumple un año de haberse ido hoy. -comentó Prentiss.

Laura alzo la vista- Pues a mi no me importa, esto no se va a quedar así. -y sin importarle lo que le dijeran sus compañeros salió detrás de Spencer.

-OO-

Realmente no sabía por que le había gritado así a Grey, de cierta manera su relación con ella había mejorado, ya no peleaban tanto hasta que se le ocurrió gritarle frente a todos por temor a mostrar sus sentimientos a la muerte de Meave.

-REID! -oyó su voz al tiempo que llegaba a la sala de café, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes muy enojados- Tú! -gritó señalándolo- No tienes ningún derecho a decirme esas cosas! esto es un equipo! -Grey se paro frente a él- Hay una relación de profesionalidad aquí y yo nunca te he dicho algo como lo que me dijiste!

-Si ya Grey basta, no estoy de humor en este momento. -dio un paso hacia ella mirándola serio, quería lograr que se fuera antes de que se armara otro alboroto y lo terminaran echando.

-No tú cállate! me gritaste todo lo que te dio la gana en ese cuarto, bueno ahora es mi turno idiota! -ella lo empujo levemente y él la vio sorprendido.

-Tú no puedes empujarme! -le dijo molesto.

-Pues mírame! -le dijo volviéndolo a empujar- Eres un arrogante, lo supe desde el instante que te vi, un imponente, te odio!... -Spencer quería que la niña mimada dejara de hablar y no quería escucharle diciéndole las verdades de como se había comportado los últimos días- ...No puedo creer que él equipo te soportara por tantos años, eres un Imbécil... -él realmente deseaba que ella se callara,buscaba una manera de que sus labios pararan de moverse cuando se acerco arrinconandola a la pared, puso una mano en su cuello, la otra en su cintura y pego sus labios con los de ella estampandole un beso.

Laura lo miró confundida ante sus acciones y cuando sus labios se posaron en los de ella el corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido. Ella había sido besada pocas veces en su vida pero esa vez no se comparaba a ninguna, los labios de Spencer Reid prácticamente devoraban los de ella pero al mismo tiempo los acariciaba, sentía que él estaba molesto y lo trasmitía todo por medio de ese beso. La manera que que su cuerpo presionaba el suyo contra la pared,la forma en la que sujetaba su cuello y cintura...prácticamente ella podía sentir el corazón del doctor latir contra su pecho, se sentía acalorada, mareada y le faltaba el aire pero los labios que bailaban sobre los de ella no la dejaban separase para respirar, se quedo quieta cerrando los ojos devolviendole aquel beso con toda la intensidad con la que se lo daban hasta que oyeron la voz de Morgan pronunciar sus nombre cerca de donde estaban y Spencer separó sus labios de los de ella succionando su inferior hasta dejar de besarle pero sin apartarse de ella.

-Reid...Grey? Ya se mataron? -dijo entrando a la sala de café, estaban demasiado tranquilos y demasiado juntos- Todo bien? -preguntó observándolos atentamente. Las mejillas del conejito estaban rojas, Reid estaba agitado y los labios de ambos tenías un color rojo que resaltaba.

-Perfectamente. -contestó Reid.

-Okaay...Hotch te busca conejito. -le dijo a Laura y ella asintió rápidamente sin mover otra parte del cuerpo que la cabeza- Te espera con García. -salió dejándolos solos.

Spencer miró a Laura aún tratando de recuperar el aliento y rozó su nariz con la de ella dejando que sus alientos chocaran, realmente quería volver a besarle. Ella trago hondo,cerro los ojos y la boca.

-De...Debo ir. -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar y él se movió dejándola libre de su prisión.

-Si... -respondió pasando una mano por su cabello y la dejó ir escuchando como se cerraba la puerta tras irse.

En que momento se le había ocurrido besarla?Pudo haberse ido, pudo dejarla hablando sola, pudo hacer cualquier cosa menos besarla y sin embargo no se arrepentía, la manera tan dócil de ella para devolverle el beso lo había capturado, su respiración aún era irregular, él corazón le latía muy rápido y a pesar de la extraña sensación que lo había inundado al besarla quería más, mucho más.

**-OO-**

-Que sucede Hotch? -peguntó la doctora Grey entrando a la sala con computadoras.

-Tenemos al muchacho. -le dijo señalando el cristal de la ventana donde estaba el chico.

-Como lo encontraron tan rápido?

-Él se entregó. -respondió García mirando su reloj- Y justo a tiempo son las 2:30.

-Eso es muy raro, si el se enfocó tanto en no dejar pistas y cuidar todo para que no lo atraparan por que se entrega así de la nada? -Laura miró al chico atentamente- Que lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

-No lo sé, pero trataré de averiguarlo... -Hotch caminó hacia la puerta para salir al tiempo que Emily y Jennifer entraban.

Laura las miró y se sentó en una silla al lado del cristal para ver la entrevista mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y respiraba muy hondo.

-Y a ti que te paso Grey? -preguntó García mientras la miraba -Que venías corriendo? -la joven negó rápidamente.

-No ibas a ir a reclamarle a Reid? pensé que estarían gritándose en este momento. -bufó Prentiss mientras se sentaba a su lado- Bueno pero por suerte no fuiste así el problema no se hizo más grande.

-Yo si fui. -pronunció Laura con la voz entre cortada mientras tragaba con dificultad.

-Y entonces que pasó? -cuestiono J.J. desde que la había visto notó que algo estaba raro.

-Él...él me... -Grey pasó una mano por sus labios tratando de asimilarlo y los sintió palpitantes, deseosos de más, mucho más- Me besó. -dijo finalmente y todas la miraron atónitas.

-Oh-Por-Dios. -Penélope abrió la boca.

-Enserio? -Prentiss aún no podía creerlo y Laura asintió.

-Es imposible! -negó Jennifer- Él te beso! -hubo un gran silencio en la sala -Y que hiciste?

-Yo...se lo devolví. -susurro Laura.

-Y después? -García la miró impaciente.

-Pues él siguió besándome hasta que llegó Morgan y él se detuvo.

-Y...te gustó? -Emily se atrevió a preguntar lo que las tres o tal vez cuatro querían saber.

-Pues...no lo sé! -gritó la joven cerrando los ojos- Lo odio, no oíste las cosas que dijo sobre mí? pero cuando me beso...no lo sé el mundo se detuvo y mi pulso se aceleró, mi corazón aún no deja de latir rápido y mi respiración se paró!Pero lo detesto, eso sigue ahí.

-Ah no te preocupes niña a ti te gustó -afirmó García restandole importancia- Pero creo que lo que todas queremos saber aquí es...lo que piensa él. -Emily, Laura y Jennifer intercambiaron miradas. García tenía un punto.

**-OO-**

-Ese chico no es -afirmó Hotch sentándose en la sala de café con Rossi, Morgan y Reid, este último estaba muy callado y no quitaba los ojos de su taza, todos lo conocían demasiado, tantos años trabajando con él era obvio que le sucedía algo, él chico era una lora parlante.

-Parece que Grey tenía razón... -comentó distraído, de repente su taza de café era muy interesante que los demás. Morgan lo había notado desde el principio notó que algo le pasaba al chico y cuando Aaron tomó una llamada entrante de su celular le susurro:

-Que te sucede?

-Nada. -respondió Reid de inmediato.

-No me digas mentiras niño bonito te conozco desde hace años y algo pasó, tiene que ver con Grey? -preguntó mirándolo serio.

Spencer miró hacia abajo arrugando su nariz- Acabo de besarla y pues creo que las oxitocínas y endorfinas me están afectando el cerebro. -contestó.

-Que!?

-Sí es que mi corazón normalmente late a 72 por minuto y en ese momento latió unas...139 veces por minuto, lo cual se sale bastante de lo habitual. -trató de explicarse- Pero debe ser por que hace demasiado tiempo que no beso a nadie.

-Pero por que la besaste?

-Yo solo quería que se callara. -le dijo Reid encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y esa fue la mejor opción? -Morgan bufó.

-No lo sé, sabes? no lo pensé muy bien lo cual es raro por que mi coeficiente de 187 suele hacer que medite las cosas dos veces. -Spencer arrugó levemente la nariz.

-Estas loco Reid! -negó el moreno mirándolo- Y ahora que vas a hacer?

Esa pregunta quedo en el aire, realmente no sabía, por más que tratara de buscarle solución a su problema con Grey lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que le había gustado arrinconarla a la pared y besarla, por más que sus conocimientos eran tan avanzados y la acción de besar a alguien tan...neandertal.

-Han atacado a otra familia. -informó Hotch volviendo- Debemos ir ahora.

**-OO-**

Trabajaron toda la tarde tratando de encontrar un perfil que se adaptara al de esos asesinatos pero simplemente no lo lograron y ya se hacía muy de noche por lo tanto Hotch los mando a dormir a todos, nada harían si el sueño los atrapaba, por lo tanto se quedaron en un hotel cerca de la estación.

-No deberías estar durmiendo? -preguntó Emily al encontrarse con Aaron sentado en el vestíbulo del hotel.

-No puedo dormir sabiendo que hay asesino suelto. -contesto él sin quitar la vista de la carpeta que tenía en las manos.

-Sí, yo tampoco. -la agente se acercó a la ventana.

-Pero deberías tratar de hacerlo, es demasiado tarde, vete a dormir . -le ordenó seco mirándole atravez de sus gafas.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Emily...vete a dormir. -insistió Hotch.

-Tú no eres mi padre! No puedes darme ordenes así de la nada . -claramente comenzaba a alterarse.

-Soy tu jefe, no te basta? -alzó las cejas mientras usaba un tono mordaz con ella, de la nada se sentía molesto y no entendía muy bien por que.

-Si pero no estamos en el trabajo. -le replicó ella arrugando las cejas.

-Yo no veo que estemos en Virginia. -repuso él y dejo las carpetas en la silla a su lado.

-Bueno y si no quiero ir me a dormir que? -preguntó ella en tono desafiante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Emily...

-Sigues molesto por lo de la mañana? Aaron por favor me puedes decir que te sucede? -lo miró suplicante, para ese momento ya estaba preocupada.

-Lo que me sucede es que quiero estar solo y tu no me dejas. -tomó su papeleo y dejó a la agente sola en el vestíbulo.

Había algo más tras su fachada de hombre fuerte e impenetrable, ella debía averiguarlo por más que eso significara otra pelea entre ambos.

**-OO-**

Spencer intentó dormir apenas se acostó en la cama pero a la una de la mañana una pesadilla de Meave lo despertó, era imposible que lo volviera a intentar cerrar los ojos de nuevo, no al menos solo, pensó. Se levantó de la cama, se acomodó su pijama de rayas y dejó que sus pies lo llevaran al sitio que desearan, fue así como se encontró justo en frente de la habitación de Grey.

Deslizó el pomo y se sorprendió que estuviera abierto mientras ella dormía en el interior, entró, cerro la puerta y con extrema cautela se deslizó entre sus sabanas.

Laura dormía profundamente, estaba agotada que solo se cambió la ropa por su largo camisón blanco, se lavo los diente y calló en la cama, estaba cansada tras el exhaustivo día que había tenido, estaba probablemente en la etapa del sueño MOR cuando unos brazos le rodearon la cintura, se despertó de inmediato asustada pero en un segundo reconoció las manos huesudas que la arrimaban al pecho delgado y caliente que la esperaba.

-No podía dormir... -susurró él poniendo su nariz sobre su cabello, vainilla, pensó al embriagarse con su aroma.

-Creí que me odiabas. -contestó ella cerrando los ojos de nuevo algo cansada.

-No lo hago, solo causas sensaciones en mí cerebro no sabe como procesar. -Spencer besó su cabeza y ella trató de levantarse pero él la sujetó con fuerza- Quédate conmigo, no me dejes solo esta noche.

Laura dio un largo suspiro y sin decir nada entrelazó sus manos con las que sujetaban su cintura mientras volvía a dormir de nuevo. Era muy complicado lo que estaban haciendo y podrían estar en problemas a la mañana siguiente pero en ese momento parecía más cómodo quedarse ahí con ella en sus brazos o en lo los brazos de él durmiendo juntos que no dormir bien pero separados.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, _  
><em>But with my eyes closed all I see <em>  
><em>Is the skyline, through the window, <em>  
><em>The moon above you and the streets below. <em>  
><em>Hold my breath as you're moving in, <em>  
><em>Taste your lips and feel your skin. <em>  
><em>When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. <em>

**_KISS ME SLOWLY - PARACHUTE_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno...sé que Spencer se salió un poco de sus casillas en el cap pero es por lo mal que se siente en fin... Hotch también se peleó con Emily :( pero se arreglarán. <strong>

**Ah y definitivamente les recomiendo que escuchen esa canción es hermosa! :33**

**Clau***


	6. Believe

**Hola! :3 Espero que estén bien! y que hayan tenido un buen comienzo de semana, así como para terminar dejaré este cap por acá, ojalá y les guste :D La verdad es que muuuuchas gracias por los Reviews, inspiran bastante a escribir! **

**Criminal Minds y sus personajes no me pertenecen...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6:<strong> Believe

_That I am just nothing _  
><em>Now its just what I've become <em>  
><em>What am I waiting for <em>  
><em>Its already done <em>

Esa mañana Laura despertó al sonido de su alarme y lo supo, no tenía que abrir los ojos o mover los brazos para saber que Spencer no estaba ahí, se sentó un la cama y se preparó para ir al trabajo. Ella no lo conocía completamente pero en el mes y tres semanas que tenía de tratarlo le habían avisado que no lo pensara mucho, sabía que él no iba a estar ahí y estaba totalmente segura de que él no hablaría del tema, se negaría a hacerlo así que simplemente ella también decidió callar.

Llegó esa mañana a la estación y el equipo se notaba que estaba mucho mejor, todos trabajaban para encontrar al ignoto.

-Es claro que él chico sabe algo, de que otra no manera se hubiera entregado? -dijo Prentiss mirando a todos- Y de hecho conocía todos los detalles del asesinato.

-Bueno cuando alguien se entrega lo primero que pensamos es que se siente culpable, pero él no ha sido ya que mientras estaba aquí el verdadero ignoto ha atacado de nuevo, tal vez esta siendo obligado, siente que le debe algo al verdadero asesino. -comentó Morgan.

-Eso no tendría sentido -negó Grey- De que le serviría ignoto mandar a alguien más a cubrirlo si la cuartada iba a fallar por el hecho de que él seguiría matando cuando el chico estuviera aquí.

-Tal ves está protegiendo a alguien. -Hotch levantó la mirada hacia él equipo.

-Eso sería más lógico. -estuvo de acuerdo Reid- Pero es claro que las victimas están relacionadas con este chico, probablemente es alguien que tomó la venganza del chico entre sus manos por lo tanto debe ser alguien con un vinculo muy cercano a él, como para matar a la familias del chico como para que él lo cubra.

-Creo que tenemos algo, hablaré con él y daremos el perfil. -ordenó Hotch y el resto se movilizó.

**-OO-**

-Así que...no vamos a hablar de esto? -preguntó Spencer mientras ambos inspeccionaban el cuarto del chico, le parecía curioso que la niña mimada no lo hubiera cuestionado sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior.

-No. -respondió Laura con simpleza- Así que él vivía aquí con su abuela biológica...pudo ser ella. -tomó una foto de la señora al lado de la cama de Frank.

-La señora tiene 78 años eso no es posible, vamos Grey pensé eras más lista. -ella se volteó a mirarlo- Acaso no sabes la fatiga que le causaría a la señora cometer todos esos asesinatos, él cuerpo de un adulto mayor no está listo para esa clase de esfuerzo físico. -Reid negó levemente- Estás segura? Podemos llegar a un mutuo acuerdo.

-Bueno solo analizaba las probabilidades, pudo tomar un taxi hasta la casa, presentarse como una buena abuelita, la dejarían entrar y matarlos a todos de un balazo en la cabeza. -Grey levanto los brazos simulando que tenía una pistola en sus manos- No es un gran esfuerzo, solo jalar del gatillo. -dio un largo suspiro- Mira sé que estás tratando de mantener nuestra relación profesional aquí y para que sepas no tienes que preocuparte por mí lo que deberías analizar mejor es tú notorio desasosiego ante la mención o pensamiento de la tal Meave, que no tengo idea de quien es, pero es claro que tú tienes problemas con ella.

Spencer cambió su cara totalmente al escuchar la mención de su querida Meave y tuvo que respirar muy fuerte para calmarse.

-Ella era mi novia. -comentó mirando sus manos.

-Que, te dejó por otro? Y aún no puedes superarlo? -Grey se cruzó de brazos mirándole.

-Ojala hubiera sido eso. -Reid arrugo el cejo mientras se retorcía las manos- Ella murió hace un año en manos de una acosadora justo enfrente de mi y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

La joven no se esperaba eso ni en un millón de años, se sintió terrible, como una gran basura haciendo que Spencer se sintiera mal por algo que probablemente no era su culpa.

-Reid... -susurro mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos- Yo lo...

-No. -negó él alzando su mentón interrumpiéndola- No digas lo siento, no quiero oír tus disculpas, estoy cansado de la gente que dice lo siento y no quiero que sientas lastima por mi o empieces a tratarme de manera diferente, como si me fuera a romper o algo por el estilo por que no ocurrirá, le pedí al equipo que no lo hiciera cuando ella murió y te lo pido ahora. -Reid dio un largo suspiro- No dejes de ser la Grey que eres conmigo por que sientes compasión por mí, después de todo sigo pensando que eres una niña inmadura, mimada y la mayoría de mi tiempo no te soporto -Laura abrió los ojos y trago para que las palabras correctas salieran de su garganta.

-No esperaba menos de ti. -dijo finalmente y alzó sus ojos hasta posarse sobre los de él en una mirada fría, muy fría- Le diré a Hotch lo de la abuela. -salió por la puerta dejando a Reid solo.

**-OO-**

Hotch cerró la puerta de la patrulla y golpeó el techo dos veces para que el oficial supiera que se podía ir. Efectivamente la teoría de Grey había sido correcta así que cuando le dijeron a la abuela del chico sobre que lo encarcelarían por haber cometido los asesinatos ella lo admitió todo con detalles y evidencia, era claro que la mujer amaba a su nieto pero ese tipo de amor enfermo por el que podrías quitar vidas inocentes.

-Realmente la estación de policía de Los Angeles esta en deuda con ustedes, está a sido una de la muchas veces que han ayudado con un caso local. -le dijo el jefe al equipo en modo de Gracias- Por lo tanto el alcalde quiere recompensarlos así que hará un baile en su honor el viernes en la noche.

-En serio? -preguntó Jennifer sin creerlo, era un gran honor.

-Así es y les ruega que por favor acepten la petición -contestó el jefe- Será una gala muy importante y planea donar los fondos para su cede en Quantico, Virginia.

-Por supuesto que aceptamos. -le dijo Hotch con una sonrisa- Será un placer para nosotros.

-Entonces se lo informaré, gracias de nuevo. -el agente se alejo para tomar su teléfono.

-Tendremos un baile elegante en nuestro honor! -celebró García- Y nos quedaremos más días en L.A. esto es como unas vacaciones.

-Llamaré a Will para que nos acompañe. -comentó J.J.

-Y yo a Kevin! -chilló Penelope- Debo comprarme un lindo vestido, oh Dios estoy tan emocionada!

El resto río mirándola, la rubia se divertiría esa noche.

**-OO-**

Emily observó a sus amigos feliz, tenía mucho tiempo de no verlos así de divertidos desde hace mucho tiempo y le encantaba que estuvieran así. Todos (a excepción de Reid) estaban sentados en la terraza del hotel jugando cartas y apostando con frituras mientras bebían.

-Bueno caballeros y damas tengo un full así que me llevo todo. -Morgan tiró sus cartas sobre la mesa y extendió los brazos para llevarse los Cheetos por los que jugaban.

-Ah, ah ahh... -negó Grey con voz cantarina- Detente ahí yo tengo una escalera real y por lo tanto yo me lo llevo todo. -el resto río al ver la cara de Derek y como Laura se llevaba todo.

-Jugar con esta chica es peor que jugar con Reid! -comentó Rossi entre risas y el juego continuó.

Pero Emily se levantó y dejó al equipo mientras se acercaba a la baranda para observar la vista. Hotch lo notó y no pasó ni un minuto cuando ya estaba apoyándose sobre esta mientras miraba a Prentiss.

-Lo siento. -le dijo de la nada pero ella supo a lo que se refería.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas, créelo o no, yo te entiendo. -ella dio un largo suspiro bajando la mirada- Y de cierta manera sé que es lo que te sucede, no tienes que contármelo para que me de cuenta.

-No creo que sepas lo que me pasa Emily. -susurro dando un paso hacia su lado.

-Claro que lo sé. -respondió ella- Sin embargo quería que tuvieras la confianza para decírmelo. -ella lo imitó alejándose, no quería ponerse nerviosa y terminar diciendo algo estúpido de nuevo.

-Quieres que yo te tenga confianza? Más de lo que ya tienes? -Hotch notó que ella se alejaba y sin importar que sucediera volvió a acercarse- Creo que tu eres mi confidente, nadie sabe todas las cosas que tu ya sabes sobre mí, incluso creo que me conoces más de lo que yo lo hago.

-Bueno... -Emily se encogió de hombros- Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. -ella sonrío levemente- Sé muchas cosas de ti por intuición pero la verdad es que me gusta más que me las cuentes tú.

-Por que?

-Por que me gusta saber que soy lo suficientemente importante para ti como para que quieras hablar conmigo sobre tú vida. -De inmediato se dio un golpe mental por eso, había hablado de más probablemente él ya había notado lo nerviosa que estaba y para ese punto ya Aaron estaría más que enterado de lo estúpida que se pone cuando habla con él.

-Bromeas Em? -preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara, que tan tonta podía ser? se preguntó Prentiss en sus adentros- Tú eres de las personas más importantes para mí. -Hotch calculó la reacción de la morocha antes de seguir hablando- Enserio me importas Emily. -posó una mano sobre su delicada mejilla y la acarició- Mucho. -susurro.

-Tú también eres muy importante para mí Aaron -le contestó ella cerrando los ojos e inclinándose a su mano y ponía su nariz sobre ella. De repente Hotch la abrazó, enfrente de todos los pares de ojos que los miraban atentamente, la abrazó rodeando su cintura y pegándola a su pecho, Emily puso sus manos sobre este inspirando el aroma de su colonia, sabía que pertenecía ahí, a ese lugar, en los brazos de su jefe pero entendía que tanto para él como para ella aceptar tales sentimientos era demasiado complicado.

**-OO-**

Uno de sus amigos en L.A. lo había invitado a su galería de arte, ya había ido con anterioridad con Gideon, cuando aún estaba aprendiendo sobre ese mundo, cuando su vida y mente no habían sido corrompidas por la maldad de los más crueles seres del planeta, lo recordaba perfectamente...en ese entonces solía peinarse para ir a trabajar y usaba camisas que suele ver en su armario como cosas del niño que solía ser, sabe que no ha cambiado mucho pero sin embargo le gusta pensar que es así.

-Spencer Reid? -una delicada voz pronunció su nombre sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Oh Dios mío si, eres tú! -la chica sonrío mirándole y de inmediato supo que era.

-Lila! -se sorprendió de verla- Wau! hace mucho no te veía. -le dijo.

-Si, mucho. -la rubia asintió y lo miró expectante- Después de todo así es como me saludas?- preguntó mientras lo jalaba del brazo para abrazarle, él se lo devolvió algo incomodo y se separo algo rápido.

-Es genial verte. -admitió viéndola de arriba a abajo, realmente estaba mucho más bonita de lo que la recordaba- Como va tú trabajo? -le preguntó al tiempo que ella le tomaba el brazo para caminar por la galería.

-Ha estado genial, no he tenido ni una sola amenaza desde que me salvaste. -respondió la chica sin parar de sonreír- Y hecho varias películas los últimos años, has visto alguna?

-Pues sabes que lo mío son los libros pero...sí. -asintió- Vi una en particular en la que eras una vampiresa. -la verdad es que Spencer era más de películas de cómics o cine clásico y la única película que había visto de ella era bastante mala por lo tanto no siguió viendo más.

-Oh sí! esa ha sido de mis mejores por muy arriba. -contestó ella alardeando levemente- Pero no hablemos de mí, que tal tu trabajo?

-Muy bien, la verdad es algo difícil y ajetreado, ya sabes. -se quedó pensando varios segundos- Han pasado muchas cosas y...bueno no he tenido tiempo de nada y pues...

-Spencer. -lo detuvo Lila- No tienes que darme una explicación de por que no me has llamado en estos últimos 8 años ok? yo entiendo perfectamente, ademas yo tampoco lo hice y estuve con muchos chicos desde entonces.

-Oh... -fue lo único que dijo, en realidad ella solo había quedado como un recuerdo, en toso ese tiempo no se había acordado más de una vez de la rubia.

-Pero sabes? me agrada encontrarte después de tanto tiempo...parece que has madurado mucho. -pasó sus dedos sobre él brazo del doctor de manera pretenciosa- Te vez mucho más guapo de lo que te recuerdo y más adulto, me atrevería a decir que sexy, incluso. -la rubia amplió una sonrisa seductora que incomodó al joven, en especial después de su comentarios, él no era muy dado a esas cosas.

-Uh..umm gracias. -le contesto rascándose la nuca.

-Sí y pues luego de mucho tiempo estoy soltera aquí en L.A. y tú estás aquí... -se acercó a Reid tomando sus manos para ponerlas en su cintura- No es el destino juntandonos? -le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Bueno yo no creo en el destino puesto que es una fuerza improbable... -él chico fue silenciado por los labios de la actriz. Y entonces Spencer recordó lu mucho que le había gustado que se besaran en la piscina por lo tanto le devolvió el beso gustoso. Sin embargo cuando se separaron entendió que aún que le gustara besar a Lila no se compararía al beso que había tenido con Grey hace un par de días, de hecho se atrevía a decir que ningún beso le llegaría a los talones. O tal vez si hubiera besado a Meave...apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza era claro que Meave y Grey tenía una gran disputa en su hipotálamo en ese momento y la verdad era más fácil invitar a Lila a salir y luego besarla de nuevo que descifrar cuales eran lo sentimientos que tenía por Grey.

**-OO-**

-Que se pondrán para el baile? -les preguntó García a las chicas mientras las cuatro hacían el papeleo del caso que acababan de resolver.

-Eso sonó como si fuéramos adolescentes y estuviéramos planeando ir al baile de graduación. -comentó Emily mientras seguía rellenado las planillas.

-Bueno es casi que lo es. -respondió Penélope terminando su papeleo.

-Oh...acabo de recordar mi baile de gradación -J.J. sonrío ampliamente- Sabían que fui la reina del baile? -Laura no lo dudó, si una chica como Jennifer se hubiera postulado en su escuela para reina hubiera votado por ella.

-Déjame adivinar, eras porritsa. -río Emily y J.J. la miró con reproche.

-No. -negó la rubia- Era del equipo de debate.

-Bueno yo estaba en el equipo de lucha y era la única chica, terminé yendo al baile con uno de mis compañero, era fornido y guapo pero no me gustaba mucho por que quería controlarme sin embargo me dio un bonito ramillete y al llegar a casa me besó en mi porche -Emily dejó su papeleo hecho a un lado- La verdad la pase muy bien, aún que no lo llame nunca. -las chicas rieron al escucharla.

-Yo fui al baile con mi primer novio, los dos eramos del club de cómics y nuestros frenos se pegaron cuando me beso detrás de las escaleras - Emily, J.J. y Laura soltaron una leve carcajada y García rodó los ojos- Si ya sé ríanse lo que quieran pero fue muy lindo... y tú Laura? Alguna anécdota sobre tú baile?

La joven doctora se tensó al oír la pregunta y se acomodó sus anteojos con nerviosismo- La verdad es que no fui.

-Por que? -preguntó Jennifer.

-Es que nadie me invitó y pues no tenía muchos amigos allá en Londres como para hacer un grupo e ir juntos- la pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

-Oh eso es tan tirste. -comentó Penelope mirándola con compasión.

-Ah no te preocupes P, la mayoría de mis compañeros no fue a la universidad y la verdad es que les restregué bastante en la cara el hecho de que fui a Oxford y ellos no.

-Auch. -dijo Emily escuchándola- Que ruda.

-Se lo merecían después de tantas burlas. -respondió Laura con simpleza.

-Pero lo bueno es que ahora tendrás tu baile y entonces... que te pondrás? -le preguntó Jennifer.

-Usaré una traje formal y probablemente unas converse, nada muy exagerado, después de todo soy yo.

-Oh yo también. -asintió Emily- Es bastante mi estilo, pero usaré unos tacones, son más elegantes. -Jennifer y Penelope las miraron como si estuvieran locas.

-Un traje? -repitió J.J.

-Converse? -dijo García aterrorizada- Están dementes? No vamos a dejar que usen eso!

-Por que?

-Es una gala ofrecida por él alcalde de L.A. y todo el mundo va a estar ahí! La fiesta será en nuestro honor! Y ustedes llevaran trajes? Como encargada de relaciones con medios no las dejaré salir así, que imagen le darán al equipo!? -Jennifer se levantó se su asiento y tomó su bolso- Es más iremos a comprar un par de vestidos costosos para que vallan al baile en este momento.

-Y sin converse! -estuvo de acuerdo García.

-Pero... -pronunció Laura mirándolas.

-Nada de "peros" vamos punto. -ordenó la rubia.

**-OO-**

Laura se encontró a si misma en un lindo vestido blanco de Valentino que le quedaba a la perfección aún que insistía no le gustaba pero si se sinceraba tenía que admitir que lo amaba, ella nunca usaba ese tipo de cosas pero J.J. y García la habían obligado a meterse en el y desde el momento en el que se lo cerró lo supo por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía bonita.

-Lo llevaremos. -concluyó Jennifer- Y el negro de Emily también.

-Vas a robar miradas esa noche Lau. -le dijo Penelope sin dejar de mirarla- Te alaciaremos el cabello y esos lentes se irán el viernes en la noche, te veras como otra esa noche.

-No creo que puedas hacer mucho. -río Laura- No puedo dejar de ser nerd ni por una noche.

-Pero serás una nerd bonita esa noche Grey. -río Prentiss- Tal vez cierto doctor te saque a bailar.

-Sí! ustedes son la tercera mejor pareja después de Kevin y yo y Prentiss y Hotch. -García la miró alzando las cejas.

-P no te hagas ilusiones...

-Hotch y yo que!? -repitió Emily sorprendida.

-Shhh...Prentiss no en este momento. -la calló la Hacker- Como que no me haga ilusiones? que paso?

-Reid es el ser mas complejo después de Jack el destripador que ha habido en la historia y no pienso lidiar con él -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No... -dijo triste García.

-Ahora sí como es eso de Hotch y Prentiss? Penélope? -preguntó Emily impaciente.

-No te hagas cariño, esas miraditas que le hechas se notan a distancia, no lo niegues.

-Jennifer eso es cierto? -La morocha miró a la rubia.

-Pues si Emily... -asintió incomoda- Pero no deberías preocuparte, él te mira de la misma manera.

La agente cerró los ojos y se dio un golpe mental por las acciones que cometía su inconsciente cuando ella no se daba cuenta, en este momento el resto del equipo ya sabría que algo extraño estaba pasando. " Él te mira de la misma manera" la segunda frase de su compañera resonó en su cabeza en ese instante...Él la miraba de la misma manera? No era algo que no supiera ya, siempre lo supo. Con ellos realmente nada se sabía y por más que ella solía negar los sentimientos hacia su jefe sabía que seguían ahí la cosa era que no quería sacarlos por miedo a las consecuencias que vinieran con ellos.

_So give me something to believe _  
><em>Cause I am living just to breath <em>  
><em>And I need something more <em>  
><em>To keep on breathing for <em>  
><em>So give me something to believe <em>

**BELIEVE- THE BRAVERY**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok gracias a: Lucha, Nicky, Raquis babys ;) giovanetta-celeste, Kami, Judith, ochoagaribay y Petit Nash...son muuuy cool por dejarme su opinión!<strong>

**Espero saber que opinan de este :D**

**Bueno Raquis me preguntó como imaginaba a Laura...well Miss Grey para mí tiene cara de Zooey Deschanel pero con ojos verdes, les diré por que :3 por que comencé a escribir esto después de que vi 500 Days of Summer en la que sale Matthew y Zooey y pues solo pensé...son perfectos! :3 jajajaja los chistoso es que ni siquiera están juntos en esa película pero no sé es que son mis actores favoritos.**

**Luego en este cap siento que me salí de una linea por que eso de hacer un baile y mandar a las chicas de compras como que no se me hizo muy CM (sorry por eso vengo de escribir de Glee xD) pero es que solo quería recalcar o marcar la relación de amigas Garcia-Grey-Prentiss-Jerau me gusta que los personajes tengan como alguien con quien apoyarse y divertirse, como en CM que Emily y Jennifer salen de noche de chicas :)**

**Ok más parla...traje a Lila Archer de Somebody's Watching un capítulo de la primera temporada de CM...no lo pude evitar xD es que nadie besa al Dr Reid si mi permiso (? (Meave si tenía mi autorización T.T) jajajaj ok no pero alguien debía asumir un pequeño roll de antagonista en esta historia.**

**Y para aclara Converse - tenis, marca.**

**Valentino- diseñador.**

**Cheetos- Frituras de queso.**

**No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo que dice Review :3 pooor faaa.**

**Clau***


	7. Stop and Stare

**Hola! :D Veo que les está gustando y eso me hace demasiado feliz *_* realmente gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar a leer y comentar, significa mucho para mí, me inspira para escribir. Aquí les dejo otro cap, espero que les guste también :3**

**Criminal Minds y sus personajes no me pertenecen...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: <strong>Stop and Stare.

_Stop and stare _  
><em>I think I'm moving but I go nowhere <em>  
><em>Yeah I know that everyone gets scared <em>  
><em>But I've become what I can't be, oh <em>  
><em>Stop and stare <em>

-Y así fue como mi tercera esposa y yo nos separamos. -Rossi concluyó su historia mientras un par de ojos verdes cubiertos por unos anteojos lo miraban.

-Wau Rossi tres esposas son demasiadas. -comentó la chica abriendo los ojos. Esa tarde antes de el supuesto gran baile Rossi la había llevado al parque y le había comprado un delicioso helado de fresa que Laura se había comido mientras escuchaba a David hablar sobre su vida, ella había adorado el paseo, simplemente nunca nadie la había la llevado al parque a pasar un momento tan familiar como aquel- Como uno hace para volver a creer en el amor después de perderle?

-Pues mi bien...cuando vives una experiencia como el amor y la llevas contigo cada día, te gozas en ella, la sientes con cada fibra de tu ser y si la pierdes lo único que querrás será volver a tenerla en tus manos y no volver a dejarla ir, no importa cuantas veces lo intentes, la quieres hasta encontrarla. -David le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la joven doctora- Tú la has sentido?

Laura miró sus manos por unos segundos antes de contestar- Creo que sí. -arrugó un tanto la nariz.

-Crees?

-Solía creer que estaba enamorada de este chico en la universidad, suspiraba unas 43 veces al día por él, pero era un chico inalcanzable par mí, ya sabes atleta y salía con la chica porrista, rubia y voluptuosa. -Rossi río un poco al escucharla- Y cuando terminaron él me invitó a salir, yo accedí...Salimos por 305 días, 15 horas y 47 minutos hasta que terminé con él.

-Y por que? -preguntó el agente con curiosidad.

-Él quería más y yo no estaba lista para dárselo, estaba tan concentrada en sacar 3 doctorados al mismo tiempo que lo último que estaba pensando era en dar otro paso con mi novio. -la chica acomodó sus lentes y carraspeó- Entonces me di cuenta de que si lo amara estaría interesada en dar ese paso o aún que sea prestarle más atención o ponerle una importancia superior a mis estudios, pero no era así. -se encogió de hombros- Aún que yo solía decirlo, muy seguido y él también, solo no me di cuenta hasta que punto yo lo decía de verdad o por que él me lo decía.

-Mi ángel eso no es amar. -negó Rossi- Cuando amas a alguien estás dispuesto a dar todo por él y no me refiero a la famosa "prueba de amor" hablo dar esto. -señaló el corazón de la joven- Crees que podrías darle eso a alguien? -Laura negó.

-Eso es científicamente imposible Ross, a menos que estemos hablando de un trasplante de corazón pero sin este órgano yo no podría sobrevivir. -respondió ella al tiempo que el agente soltaba una leve carcajada, la chica se le parecía a Reid cada día más, pero ella tenía cierta vida que él no tenía, estaba seguro de que era por tantos casos que resolvían a diario- El amor es eso Ross? morir por alguien?

-Pues por ahí va la cosa, ya casi lo entiendes- él celular de la joven doctora vibro en el bolsillo de su sudadera roja.

-Oh lo siento es P, dice que se me hace tarde para alistarme para ir al presuntuoso baile... -Laura arrugó la nariz.

-Entonces ya deberías irte mi bien, ve y ponte linda por que pienso sacarte a bailar esta noche. -David paso el dedo indice sobre la nariz de la chica que sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo esperaré toda la noche. -respondió ella besando su mejilla y levantándose de la banca- Gracias por esto David.

-Gracias a ti.

-Por que?

-Por escuchar. -le dedicó una sonrisa a Rossi y se retiró.

**-OO-**

Morgan observó el vestíbulo donde esperaba a una de sus compañeras para finalmente entrar, si se sinceraba no quería entrar solo, había un millón de gente que no conocía y esperaba que si entraba con alguien del brazo el resto de chicas se calmara un poco, no quería ser arrogante pero sabía perfectamente que tenía un efecto muy fuerte en la mujeres. Mientras paseaba de un lado a otro la presencia de cierto joven doctor el llamó la atención, Reid lo imitaba con lo de caminar por el lugar y arrugaba la nariz mientras repetía palabras incoherentes.

-Hey Reid! -lo llamó acercándose- Que sucede contigo? Estas nervioso? -esta última pregunta la hizo más en modo de burla.

-Si...la verdad es que mis glándulas sudorosas han estado segregando mucho hoy. -respondió el castaño presionando los labios.

-Y eso? Por que?

-Es que he invitado a alguien al baile y no se como las otras personas lo puedan interpretar. -Morgan sonrío al escucharlo.

-Nadie lo mal interpretará. -negó el moreno- De hecho todos lo estábamos esperando, que bueno que te decidiste a dar el paso.

-Lo esperaban? Enserio?

-Pues claro, lo supimos desde el principio.- afirmó Derek- Espero que el conejito y tú la pasen muy bien hoy.

-El conejito? -repitió Spencer sin entender pero una manada de reporteros los interrumpió al tiempo que una rubia extravagante entraba con un vestido rojo demasiado provocativo y corto al vestíbulo.

-Spence! -se acercó a los dos y beso al joven doctor en los labios dedicándole una sonrisa seductora- Te vez increíble cariño. -le acomodó el cuello del desprolijo traje que llevaba el chico.

-Oh Gracias Lilla. -Spencer la miró de arriba para abajo, aún no se explicaba como una chica así quería salir con el nerd de la UAC de Quantico- Tú igual. -presionó los labios- Ah él es Derek Morgan, creo que ya lo conoces, uno de mis compañeros.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. -asintió la rubia estrechándole la mano al moreno- Un placer volverlo a ver...Spence? No vamos a entrar?

-Ah si vamos, hasta luego Morgan. -se despidió con cortesía de su amigo y llevó a la chica adentro del salón.

Morgan miró con recelo la pareja, la joven actriz se le hacía demasiado superficial y tonta para un genio como Reid y en especial sabía que él probablemente salía con ella para huir de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Grey.

**-OO-**

-Dame esos lentes. -le ordenó Penélope antes de que entraran al lugar.

-No! estos son mis lentes. -negó Laura.

-Lau...dámelos! arruinas toda tu fachada con ellos, mírate! estas como una muñeca. -le señalo completa- Pero esos lentes lo arruinan.

-No podré ver sin ellos.

-No seas mentirosa! -la rubia se los quitó de una vez- Oh Dios... -susurro mirándola- Emily tienes que ver esto. -llamó a la agente.

-Grey...te ves muy bien. -admiró Prentiss- Eres totalmente otra, quien diría que eres la doctora que llega todos los días a la oficina con el cabello alborotado.

-Hey! ustedes dos tampoco es para tanto. -Laura rodó los ojos y paso una mano por su lacio cabello, al bajar la melena negra que tenía con la alisadora se había dado cuenta que lo tenía muy largo- Hacen parecer que voy a la oficina hecha un monstruo todos lo días.

-Bueno casi. -río García- Pero ya! yo guardaré tus lentes y tú solo disfruta que tienes hasta media noche y tú también eh Prentiss!-tomó a Laura y a Emily del brazo para entrar al lugar.

La música de la banda estaba sonando levemente y Laura pudo reconocer la canción perfectamente "La vie en rose" de Louis Armstrong, era hermosa y la gente se movía por el salón de manera muy elegante, era como uno de esos bailes sobre los que solía leer en los libros y estaba ansiosa por que alguien la sacara a la pista, no quería admitirlo pero muy, muy adentro esperaba que fuera Spencer.

Hotch, Morgan,Reid, Rossi, J.J. y su familia se encontraban todos sentados en una mesa conversando sobre lo lindo del lugar y el gran gesto que había tenido el alcalde al hacer ese baile de caridad en su honor, Spencer jugaba con Henry haciendo desaparecer la tapa del salero cuando Lila se levanto cansada de que no la invitara a bailar y fue a buscar a alguien más.

-Tío Spencer...esa rubia es tú novia? -le preguntó el pequeño.

-Pues creo que si Henry. -le contestó asintiendo levemente.

-Es muy bonita. -exclamó el niño- Pero no es la más hermosa.

-Te parece? -el rubio asintió y Reid arrugó las cejas mirándolo- Y quien crees es la más hermosa?

-Esa chica de allá. -Henry señaló la puerta donde venía entrando una joven de cabello negro alaciado largo, un lindo vestido blanco, zapatos del mismo color y unos ojos ojos verdes que Reid reconocía muy bien, eran probablemente las pupilas más hermosas y radiantes que había,la miró embelesado durante varios minutos hasta que ella lo notó y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa que él no pudo evitar responder,sus pies lo hicieron levantarse de la silla y exactamente como hace un par de noches lo llevaron hacia ella.

-Reid. -lo saludó ella con dulzura, Spencer realmente no encontraba las palabras para dirigirse a chica esa noche, pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ambos, pensó en como se habían tratado, pensó en la última conversación que habían tenido y sin embargo la chica estaba ahí sonriendole, siendo amable con él, realmente no esperaba menos de ella.

-Grey, te ves hermosa... -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar y en realidad era justo lo quería decirle, no había nada más. Pudo notar como la sangre corría a sus mejillas que se teñían de color carmín, se sorprendió al ver que aún podía hacer a una chica sonrojarse ya que en realidad no era un gran galán.

-Gracias... -le contestó ella y retorció sus manos un poco- Me gusta tú traje pero tienes un...-dio un paso hacia él para quitarle un cabello rubio que tenía en el cuello de la camisa, justo en eso aprovecho para arreglárselo ya que lo tenía muy desordenado y sin querer le rosó la piel como si fuera una suave caricia. El joven la miró directo a sus ojos, él quería más, mucho más. Laura tragó muy hondo y alejó sus manos de él- Listo. -parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

-Spencer. -la voz de cierta rubia captó la atención de ambos- No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

-Oh si claro...-Lila tomó la mano del chico y miró a la pelinegra con superioridad- Lila ella es Grey una de mis compañeras de trabajo... -"Auch" pensó la doctora, ni siquiera merezco el título de amiga- Grey ella es Lila mi... -realmente el no quería decirlo, no enfrente de ella.

-Soy su novia. -aclaró la rubia y extendió la mano. Los ojos de Laura se clavaron en los de Spencer como dos dagas y amplió una gran sonrisa que más que parecer simpática era escalofriante para después estrecharle la mano a la chica.

-Un gusto Lila, no sabía que Reid tenía novia, te lo tenías guardado eh. -le dio un golpe amistoso en su hombro, demasiado fuerte para ser un juego- Eres todo un casanova. -río con sarcasmo- Bueno no quiero quitarles tiempo en pareja, iré con los chicos. -Spencer la miró irse sin perderse detalle, sabía que algo andaba mal pero realmente solo entendía la mitad del por que.

**-OO-**

-Me dejas invitarte a bailar? -preguntó Hotch a la agente de vestido negro junto a él.

-Si digo que no...me vas a echar de equipo? -Emily lo miró divertida.

-Probablemente. -él se encogió de hombros- Así que bailas conmigo o te quedas sin trabajo. -le ofreció la mano sonriente.

-Ok voy entonces. -contestó ella tomándola al tiempo que se dirigían a la pista- Solo te aviso que si me pisas me iré a sentar.

-Te ves muy hermosa hoy Emily. -la elogió mientras bailaban, en ese momento sonaba una simpática canción de -inserte el nombre- llamada L.O.V.E. de Nat King Cole- Bueno siempre te vez hermosa pero hoy en especial. -dejó escapar el agente, ella bajó la mirada.

-Esto es realmente inapropiado. -comentó sin dejar de ver sus altos zapatos de suela roja, Gracía los había escogido para ella y aún que eran costosos los amaba, nunca se compraba de esos zapatos y por una vez en la vida le gustaron unos, debía aprovechar.

-Como inapropiado? -preguntó Hotch acercándola más a él.

-Por que eres mi jefe y estamos bailando mientras invades mi espacio personal, el resto del equipo esta ahí mirándonos y yo llevo este vestido que no es para nada mi estilo y es demasiado ajustado, fuera del horario laboral...-Emily comenzó a hablar muy raído y Aaron solo la miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Me gusta este vestido. -le dijo entretenido- Y lo siento por invadir tú espacio personal pero no puedo evitarlo, deseo hacerlo. -la agente sintió las mejillas arder- Y al carajo el equipo, yo soy el jefe.

-Esa es una declaración Hotchner? -alzó una ceja mirándolo.

-Me perfilas Prentiss?

-Yo pregunté primero...

-Y yo seré el primero de los dos en no contestar. -respondió con simpleza- Se que es complicado, se que no hay nada claro pero... -le dio una pequeña vuelta al ritmo de la música y la enrolló en sus brazos- Me gusta bailar contigo, me gusta este vestido y en especial me gusta el olor de tú shampoo. -pego su nariz a su cabello mientra que seguían bailando- Algo que quieras agregar?

-También me gusta bailar contigo. -susurro ella acomodando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Otra vez estaba donde pertenecía y otra vez todo era demasiado complicado pero le gustaba,todo el secreto, los roces inocentes, las miradas inesperadas, era parte de lo que eran, aveces eran el jefe y la agente, otras Prentiss y Hotch y en ocasiones como la de esa noche eran Emily y Aaron, nada podría cambiarlo, no al menos en ese momento.

**-OO-**

-Es una arpía. -comentó García sin dejar de ver a Spencer y Lila mientras bailaban- Ven como se acerca demasiado a él? Quiere un Quicky.

-Penelope! Por favor! -la regañó Laura.

-Y yo creía que Reid era diferente, que solo le importaban los libros. -bufó mientra tomaba de su trago- Pero todos son iguales. -Su novio Kevin quien se encontraba al lado la fulminó con la mirada- Excepto tú cariño, claro.

Laura no estaba molesta, en lo absoluto, para nada. Reid tenía una novia. Y que? ellos no eran nada, solo dos colegas que ni si quiera se llevaban, simplemente no le importaba lo que él quisiera hacer con su vida. Y entonces? Por que estaba ahí sentada en la mesa mirando su reflejo en el agua del vaso que tenía enfrente sintiéndose terrible y sin hacer nada? Conocía la respuesta a eso, era demasiado lista para que no y sin embargo se negaba a aceptarlo, simplemente no, ella no le gustaba Reid, ni se sentía atraída por él o lo quería o lo que fuera, ella lo odiaba y ahora también odiaba a su novia. La chica plástica, tonta, superficial, voluptuosa, linda, encantadora y hermosa con la que ella muy en el fondo sabía... no podía competir.

-Vamos. -Derek la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista sacándola de sus pensamientos- Te ves muy linda hoy para que te quedes sentada conejito. -Laura le miró con reproche- Y no me hagas esa cara.

-Estoy bien, me gusta estar sentada, no es que sea muy buena bailando. -la chica puso una mano en su hombro y le siguió el ritmo.

-No lo creo, el baile es todo sobre coordinación y es claro que a ti te sobra. -le dio una suave vuelta que hizo al largo cabello de la joven girar- Realmente pareces otra hoy.

-Bueno con maquillaje, una plancha y sin lentes debe de ser un gran cambio, pero déjame decirte algo Derek...aún que la mona se vista de seda mona se queda, así que sí, sigo siendo la gigantesca nerd de siempre, por cierto...sabías que desde la prehistoria el ser humano ha tenido la necesidad de comunicarse corporalmente, con movimientos que expresaban sentimientos y estados de ánimo? Así surgió la danza . -el moreno soltó una carcajada al oírla.

-Pero de donde te sacó Hotch?

-Inglaterra claramente, no escuchas mi acento? -preguntó ella divertida.

-Eres británica? No lo sabía! - ambos rieron y desde lejos se podía ver un castaño chico que los miraba con recelo.

-Disculpe... -una voz aguda llamó la atención de ambos- Agente Morgan...me permite a la doctora Grey? -preguntó Henry señalando a Laura.

-Oh claro amiguito. -asintió el moreno mientras soltaba a la chica. Laura sonrío ampliamente tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos- Cuídala eh LaMontagne, te la encargo. -El rubio río y Derek se fue a sentar con J.J. y Will- Tú hijo me ganó a la bailarina. -le dijo divertido.

-Que puedo decir? es un encanto. -contestó la rubia sonriente mientras observaba a Grey bailar con Henry.

-Y dime joven LaMontagne a que se debe el inmenso placer de que quiera bailar conmigo? -preguntó Laura mientras daba vueltas por el salón.

-Pues es que quería hablar contigo Laura. -susurro el pequeño sonriente.

-Ah si? De que? -ella le sonrío de igual forma.

-Pues quería agradecerte por el libro que me diste. -contestó besándole su mejilla.

-Ah cariño no fue nada. -ella le miró enternecida- La verdad es que te he comprado otro por que tu madre me dijo que te gustó mucho el que te di pero lo deje en casa, prometo que cuando lleguemos te lo daré.

-Enserio? -ella asintió- Y como se llama?

-Se llama "El principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry y la verdad creo que te encantará. -lo puso en el suelo y lo tomó de las manos para que diera vueltas.

-Laura Gracias! -dijo el niño entre risas y cuando se detuvo la abrazó- Prometes un día leerlo conmigo?

-Lo prometo. -ella asintió.

-Y con él tío Spencer? -Laura miró al pequeño por unos segundos.

-No creo que él quiera. -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-La verdad es que me parece una idea genial, me encanta "El Principito" . -la voz de el joven doctor resonó en los oídos de ambos.

-Entonces a mi también me gustará. -Henry miró a ambos doctores- Y así a los tres nos gustará otro libro juntos.

-No eso fantástico? -preguntó Reid arrodillándose hacia Henry- Que a los tres nos gusten los mismos libros? -miró a la chica esperando su respuesta.

-Si eso es magnifico. -contestó Laura sonriendo levemente.

-Ahora Henry... que tal si me dejas bailar con Laura? -ella abrió los ojos impresionada, era como la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

-No creo que a tu novia le guste mucho que la dejes sola... -articuló ella tratando se zafarse.

-Se ve feliz con Morgan -el doctor negó y se levantó sacudiéndose el traje mientras señalaba a la rubia y al moreno bailando -Pero la cosa es...Henry me la permites? -los chicos miraron a pequeño esperando la respuesta, el niño le pidió a Spencer que acercara de nuevo.

-Está bien Tío Spencer te dejaré bailar ella. -el pequeño asintió- Pero recuerda que es la más bonita de la fiesta. -le su susurró lo último y se alejó dando saltos entre la gente.

-Sigo pensando que me odias. -le dijo ella mientras él le tomaba la mano y la cintura.

-Ya te dije que no es así. -Spencer rodó los ojos- Ya te dije que causas sentimientos difíciles de entender en mí.

-Qué clase de sentimientos? -preguntó la joven mirándole desafiante.

-Te estoy diciendo que no los puedo comprender. -arrugó la nariz y la cejas bajando las miradas.

-Increíble que Spencer Reid él genio, el chico que lee 20.000 palabras por minuto y tiene un I.Q. de 187 no puede entender unos simples sentimientos provocados por su hipotálamo?

-Hay una diferencia muy grande entre la inteligencia emocional y el coeficiente. -contestó dándole la vuelta.

-Touché Reid. -Laura le dedicó una leve sonrisa- Pero sin embargo tú novia está ahí. -la señaló- Eso demuestra que eres un individuo regular que está de acuerdo con las practicas comunes de la sociedad, el trabajo, el auto, el apartamento, la novia...

-Supongo. -se encogió de hombros- La verdad a pesar de que toda mi vida no he encajado siempre he tratado de hacerlo.

-Por que?

-Es más fácil ser parte de la jauría que ser el bicho raro en el ambiente. -dio un largo suspiro mientras miraba sus zapatos para no pisarla, no era el mejor bailando.

-Spencer... -Laura buscó su mirada hasta encontrarla- Si algo he aprendido en estos años de constante bullying y burlas es que no es lo mejor ser parte de la jauría, después de todo ellos son lo uno más en la sociedad, un hombre más, una mujer más en un trabajo cualquiera que no hace nada por su vida más allá de lo que se le inculca, la familia, el auto, el trabajo, la vida ordinaria, pero personas como nosotros no viven una vida así. -negó levemente- Alguien como tú es único, especial, sobre saliente, solo mírate, salvando vidas inocentes, haciendo justicia de una buena manera, para que quieres ser como los demás? -sus brillantes ojos verdes miraron al joven doctor de una manera única, su corazón volvió a latir tan fuerte como el día que la besó, quería hacerlo de nuevo, tenía la necesidad fisiológica de besarla,él quería más, mucho más.

-Laura. -pasó una mano por tersa mejilla.

-Que pasa? -preguntó ella sin entender.

-Nada es solo que...sabes que decir en el momento adecuado. -la acarició suavemente.

-Mi hermano suele decir eso. -sonrío levemente e inclinó su cabeza hacia su mano al tiempo que la canción cambiaba "Unchained Melody" de Rghteous Brothers y Ried envolvía más su cintura- Me encanta esa canción. -susurró ella mientras posaba su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello del doctor.

-Es de la película Ghost, estrenada el 13 de julio de 1990, dirigida por Jerry Zucker...

-Producida por Paramount, dura 128 minutos, protagonizada por Demi Moore y Patrick Swayza y nominada a mejor película para los Oscars en 1990, lo sé genio. -río ella.

-Escucha quien lo dice. -el también río mientras le abrazaba más así.

-Emm...disculpen... -Lilla se acercó a ambos mirándolos con recelo- No quiero interrumpir pero...me de vuelves a mi novio? -preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Oh claro... -respondió Laura alejándose de Spencer inmediatamente - Lo siento, ahora si me disculpan. -se alejó de ambos sin volver a ver hacia atrás, era demasiado para ella. El joven doctor la miró irse y se cierta manera sintió que una parte de él se iba de la fiesta con ella.

**-OO-**

Caminaban por las calles de Los Angeles , juntos pero a la vez no, sin hablar de nada, pero diciendo mucho. Hotch miró a Emily y le dedicó una linda sonrisa, ella se la devolvió en un segundo.

-Estas temblando. -le dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la ponía sobre sus hombros, ella dejó de temblar.

-Gracias... -la sostuvo con sus manos, estaba caliente,suave y olía Hotch. Una mezcla de menta, colonia y papel recién impreso, una delicia.

-Nuestro siguiente caso en en Londres, Inglaterra... John me llamó. -comentó él arrugando la nariz, se la había pasado tan bien en esos días que lo último que quería era volver a investigar sobre crueles asesinos matando a niñitas.

-Y por que no nos fuimos hoy? -preguntó ella.

-Quería dejarle unas ultimas horas de tranquilidad al equipo, tomaremos un vuelo antes de amanecer y llegaremos a Inglaterra para la tarde.

-Lo he pensado y la verdad es que creo que te importan mucho, los chicos, yo, todos somos como una gran familia. -la agente llevó su mirada hacia el estrellado cielo.

-Especialmente tú. -envolvió sus hombros con un brazo y beso su cabello- Tú me importas mucho Emily. -quiso decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, quiso gritarle a los cuatro vientos cuan maravillosa creía que era, pero prefirió resumirlo en esas palabras, ella sabía que estaba diciendo más que eso, ellos simplemente se entendían.

-Lo sé. -asintió levemente acercándose más a él- De cierta manera siempre lo supe, pero me agrada que lo digas ahora, debíamos encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar, este es.

-Este es. -reafirmó él mientras seguían caminado en silencio, no necesitaban nada más, ni palabras cursis,ni declaraciones de amor,ni besos,ni abrazos, se tenían el uno al otro y lo demás venía por agregación cuando estuvieran listos para algo más por ahora eso estaba bien.

_Stop and stare _  
><em>You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there <em>  
><em>And you'd give anything to get what's fair <em>  
><em>But fair ain't what you really need <em>  
><em>Oh, can u see what I see <em>

_**STOP AND STARE - ONE REPUBLIC**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a: Giovanetta-Celeteste :) -Petit Nash- Lucha (consideraré lo del Spinn-Off, me gusta escribir de ellos pero por ahora debo terminar este xD )- Nicky ( estaba pensando en algo como Rey o Greid xD no sé)- Raquis :3- Ochoagaribay (HKJHFJKF Graaaciaas! :D jajajaja espero que este cap te haya gustado! )- Liizumi (Gracias a ti por leer! :3 ) Kami ( el próximo cap es para vos! ;D)<strong>**  
><strong>

**Bueno comencé a escribir esta historia desde hace mucho para tenerla adelantada al actualizar y en el tiempo que la escribo estoy terminando los últimos caps... :,) pero tranquilas todavía falta. La cosa es que tuve un bloqueo de escritor muy fuerte xD por dicha gracias a una amiga ya se me quitó...Les dejaré un adelanto:**

_-Oh tú conoces a mi Laura, supongo que vendrá a buscarme si te llevo conmigo. -una voz áspera resonó sus oídos al tiempo que un pañuelo cubría su boca y al olerlo calló inconsciente en los brazos de aquel hombre- Juguemos niño bonito._

**Clau***


	8. Stronger

**Holaa n.n Gracias por los Reviews! :3 espero que les guste, se va a poner un poco dramático pero hay que darle picante xD jajajaj en fin acá va. **

**Criminal Minds y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8:<strong> What Doesn't Kill You

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
><em>Stand a little taller<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.<em>

-Y que es lo que sabemos de este ignoto? -Morgan miró a todos en el jet.

-Secuestra niñitas en un parque, las tortura, abusa de ellas y las mata... -contestó Hotch sin quitar la vista de los archivos.

-Osea es un monstruo. -J.J. alzó la vista hacia los demás- Quien podría ser tan cruel con unas niñitas?

-Es difícil decirlo , podría ser un pedofilo, un erotomaniaco, un secuestrador,un torturador o un acosador... -Reid dio un largo suspiro.

-Un asesino sin control, un abusador, tal vez un acosador...encaja en demasiados perfiles. -coincidió Grey- Y el hecho de que les dispare en la cara después de torturarlas lo hace personal. -la joven miró a las niñas había algo que se le hacía familiar, no le dio importancia.

-Definitivamente es organizado, todas las niñas tienen los mismos rasgos, cabello castaño y corto, ojos celestes, de nueve años y de tez blanca. - Prentiss puso su café sobre la mesa- Tuvo que haber planeado los secuestros.

-Tuvo que haberlas atraído de alguna manera, una niña de nueve no se va con un desconocido... -Rossi se cruzó de brazos- Pero por favor esperemos a llegar a Londres para resolver el caso, necesito que este café haga efecto para que mi cerebro funcione. -levantó la taza con el contenido.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rossi. -asintió Hotch- Grey la UAC de Inglaterra era buena?

-Pues no era tan experimentada como esta pero nunca cerramos un caso sin resolverlo, es solo que no nos llegaban muchos y menos tan violentos como este. -respondió la chica- En todo mi tiempo ahí nunca vi algo como esto, el SOCA es muy organizado, es decir el FBI también pero a ellos no les llegan tantos casos, realmente nunca entendí como lo hacen, es decir asesinos hay por todos lados pero como este es bastante extraño, ya entiendo por que nos llamaron.

-Sea lo que sea debemos ayudar. -Derek se cruzó de brazos mirando a Laura- Emocionada por volver a tu hogar?

-De hecho nunca lo he considerado mi hogar, es decir sé que de ahí vengo pero no tengo buenos recuerdos de mi infancia y adolescencia, he tratado de borrar mi acento Ingles lo más que he podido, realmente lo odio. -Reid miró de reojo a Laura relamente no entendía que le pudo pasar para que la chica hablara así sobre volver a su país.

-Y por que conejito? -preguntó el moreno.

-Hay cosas que simplemente prefiero guardar... - la chica volvió a su archivo y el resto dio por terminada la charla.

A Laura nunca le había gustado hablar sobre su pasado, simplemente no era lo suyo, lo había dejado atrás y ya, se olvidó de el y trataba de no recordarlo, no quería sonar dramática o como alguien con una infancia traumática, por que tal vez lo fue pero la había hecho lo que era en ese momento, tal vez ni si quiera estaría ahí sin las cosas que había vivido, escuchó una vez que alguien dijo: "Lo que no te mata te vuelve fuerte".

**-OO-**

-Ustedes son los del FBI, no es cierto? -preguntó el joven jefe del departamento mirando a todos hasta que se detuvo en una jovencita de lentes y cabello negro- Laura?

-Oh por Dios Charlie! -chilló ella mientras corría a abrazarlo, el chico la levantó del suelo sujetándola por la cintura estrechándola muy fuerte, era claro que eran unidos, se podía ver desde lejos y cierto doctor los miraba con la cejas arrugadas, sentía una punzada en su estómago y tenía las ganas de estrangular a tipo, tan solo 5 kg y le quitaría las manos de encima a la niña mimada- Es tan bueno verte!

-No puedo creerlo! -se separó de ella y la miro de arriba abajo tomándole las manos, es como un pulpo, pensó Spencer- Te vez hermosa.

-Oh basta me harás sonrojarme. -ella negó bajando su mirada- Pero que haces aquí?

-Soy el nuevo jefe de policía de la policía de Londres. -explicó el rubio mirando a su vieja amiga- Y tú que haces con el FBI?

-Soy parte de la UAC. -respondió la doctora con una sonrisa- Gracias a John.

-Si yo igual. -asintió el joven y con el pulgar acarició la mano de la chica, Laura había olvidado que su ex compañero era algo lascivo.

-Bueno pero deja que te presente al equipo. -la chica sonrío emocionada- Él es Aaron Hotchner, es mi jefe y es fantástico, no Hotch no te estoy halagando, es la verdad...Ella es Emily Prentiss, excelente para los idiomas y que no te engañe lo linda que se ve es una ninja! Luego está Derek Morgan, es experto en crímenes obsesivos y formó parte de la policía de Chicago, la verdad es que es bastante asombroso ; También está David Rossi que bueno tiene una experiencia gigantesca, ha sido uno de los fundadores de la UAC del FBI y es muy maravilloso en lo que hace...Jennifer Jareau nuestra especialista en medios y ella demuestra que eso de que las rubias son tontas ha quedado atrás, esta señorita es brillante! Penelope García la mejor y más genial Hacker de planeta y finalmente... -Laura miró a todos feliz hasta que llego a Spencer y su sonrisa se borro- El doctor Spencer Reid.

Charlie esperó a que su amiga dijera algo sobre lo grandioso del chico pero al no escuchar nada carraspeó y continuó con su trabajo -Oh bueno es un placer a todos yo soy Charlie West, jefe de este departamento y ex- compañero de Laura en la UAC de Inglaterra. -le estrechó la mano a todos-...déjenme mostrarles a donde se ubicaran. -le ofreció el brazo a la pelinegra y los llevó a la sala de juntas en el departamento- Si puedo servirles de algo estoy al lado, mi equipo y yo seguimos buscando a la niña.

-Hace cuanto desapareció? -preguntó Rossi al entrar a la sala.

-Quince horas .-respondió el joven.

-De los niños secuestrados y asesinados el 75% muere a las tres horas. - comentó Reid alzando el mentón- Practicamente todos mueren a las 24 horas.

-Entonces tenemos que en menos de nueve horas, así que si me disculpan...- Charlie salió de la sala no sin antes sonreírle a Laura.

-Bueno equipo ya oyeron al detective debemos encontrar al ignoto antes de que pasen las nueve horas...vamos a dividirnos. -Aaron se acercó a la pizarra y escribió cuatro palabras- Uno: Secuestro , Dos: tortura, Tres : abuso y Cuatro: asesinato, son 4 campos...Rossi tú tienes experiencia te dejaré en asesinato, J.J. estarás en el secuestro, con los padres de la actual victima, Emily se que lo harás bien en lo del abuso. -cerró los ojos sin voltearse. Acababa de hacerle un cumplido y llamándola por su nombre enfrente de todos? Si bastante, escuchó algunas risas y las ignoró, debía seguir con su trabajo- Reid...tortura con Grey, Morgan, Gacía y yo apoyaremos al equipo uno,tres y cuatro. -se volvió a mirarlos- Hora de trabajar.

**-OO-**

Emily miró las imágenes de las victimas mientras arrugaba las cejas, no se explicaba como alguien podía ser tan cruel con unas niñas y probablemente ya estaría abusando o torturando a su nueva victima, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, era demasiado.

-Encontraste algo? -preguntó Aaron interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ella negó- Dejar los cuerpos masacrados dentro de la casa de los padres de las victimas mientras no están? Esto es despiadado, he visto demasiados casos pero este es oscuro. -se sentó al lado de ella y puso un café en frente- Creí que lo necesitarías.

-Gracias... -susurró ella tomándolo mientras le sonreía- Mmmm perfecto. -suspiró el aroma- De verdad no podía seguir pensando sin uno de estos.

-Tomate una pausa, diez minutos para despejarte. -posó una mano sobre la espalda de la agente y trazó círculos- Es inútil seguir presionándote, no llegarás a nada.

-Tienes razón... -se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y sin importarle que alguien entrara y los viera se sentó en el regazo de su jefe, lo necesitaba, estaba agotada y siempre había querido hacerlo, las cosas aún estaban confusas, podía tomarse esas confianzas.

-Estas tensa. -Hotch volvió a pasar la mano por la espalda de la castaña y sintió como se relajaba, de repente ella era frágil y él la tenía en sus brazos, le agradaba, demasiado- Creo que todos piensan que pasa algo...

-Si... -inhaló la mezcla de menta, colonia y papel impreso, le encantaba- Te molesta?

-No...pero está pasando algo?

- No. -contestó ella de inmediato- Es decir, no si no quieres Aaron, no se como lo podamos llevar, sé que es complicado. -Hotch posó su nariz sobre el cabello de la agente.

-Me gusta el olor de tú Shampoo. -Emily soltó un risita al ver como cambiaban totalmente de tema- Es de fresas?

-Si...ese es, no tengo mucho tiempo para ir al super mercado, compro el primero que vea. -se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Pues es delicioso. -bromeó él. Emily y Aaron estaban sentados en la misma silla justo en la sala de juntas, no Prentiss y Hotch, no el jefe y la agente. Emily y Aaron, ellos estaban bien, siempre estarían bien, incluso cuando no decían nada de lo que sentían, o él no la había besado, o ella no lo había besado, o no se habían besado. Eran diferentes pero eso les gustaba.

**-OO-**

-De acuerdo hay dos tipos de tortura...la funcional que es para sacar información o castigar, sabemos que es usualmente usada como técnica militar y la sádica que se hace para satisfacer alguna necesidad emocional. Es claro que no quiere sacarle información a estas niñas así que es sádica y los sádicos suelen ser pervertidos sexuales, eso está ligado con los abusos...Spencer? -Laura miró al doctor cansada- Me estás escuchando?

-Salías con ese chico? -preguntó arrugando las cejas.

-Ah? -ella lo miró confundida- De que chico hablas?

-De ese Charlie...

-Por que preguntas? -la joven lo miró con la ceja en alto.

-Uh...solo quiero saber. -se encogió de hombros restándole importancia aun que por dentro él sabía que no era así.

-No es de tú incumbencia y estamos trabajando, podemos volver? Nos pagan para resolver casos no para chismear. -contestó ella de manera hostil.

-Está bien solo era una pregunta...pero con tú negación y como te pusiste a la defensiva debe haber un sí tras tú respuesta. -Spencer volvió a sus papeles- Definitivamente es un sádico y pedofilo, que más podemos saber por su forma de torturar? -Laura rodó los ojos.

-No, yo no salí con Charlie, es un viejo compañero nada más, a comparación contigo yo no me involucro emocionalmente con nada que tenga que ver con mi trabajo. -se cruzó de brazos molesta- Es una asesino de tipo 3, probablemente algo paso en su pasado que lo dejó marcado, solitario en sus treintas, cuarentas o cincuentas...

-Eso que quiere decir?- Spencer ladeo la cabeza- Tiene que ser relacionado con los niños, su padre pudo abusar de él, su hija murió o hizo algo que a él le molestaba...un niño de alguien más...

Laura bajó la mirada a las niñas de las fotos, ya recordaba por que todo se le hacía tan familiar, pero por mucho que todo tuviera el mismo patrón no era posible, él estaba en la cárcel, trató de concentrarse en la pelea que estaba teniendo con Reid en ese momento y dejó los pensamientos atrás - Ah crees que no sé que Lila era una victima pasada? Que pasa genio? Pensé que eras más profesional.

-Eso pasó hace años, Lila y yo no tuvimos más conexión después de eso. -el chico dio un largo suspiro- Sabes? empiezo a notar que te molesta mi relación con ella.

-Eso no es cierto. -negó ella rápidamente- Estas viendo cosas.

-Claro que no, tengo un doctorado en psicología, conozco muy bien el comportamiento de los humanos ante sus emociones.

-Y ya estas alardeando -Laura rodó los ojos.

-Y tú cambiando de tema, no quiero pelear contigo...solo quiero que me digas si te molesta. -la miró suplicante- Por favor. -Los ojos verdes de la doctora se posaron sobre los de él y tragó muy hondo, ella no quería hablar de lo que sentía precisamente con él.

-Chicos? -Derek entró a la oficina salvando a Laura, ella dio gracias a Dios- Encontraron algo?

-Tenemos el perfil como torturador, solo debemos juntarlo con lo que tenga el resto y ya lo tendremos. -respondió Reid alejando sus ojos de Laura.

-Perfecto, el resto del equipo los espera en la sala de juntas. -informó el moreno mirando a ambos, solía pensar que siempre interrumpía a esos dos cuando estaban en momentos importantes...siempre Reid lo veía con esos ojos de "lo arruinaste todo". Él lo disfrutaba.

**-OO-**

-Em? -la voz de Laura la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras ambas veían unos expedientes de posibles ignotos en la sala del café.

-Que pasa Grey?

-Puedo preguntarte algo...personal?

-Uh...si claro. -asintió sonriéndole, la chica le agradaba, podía decirle de todo.

-Tú y Hotch...tienen algo?En este momento? -la joven la miró de reojo y extendió una sonrisa divertida.

-Por que lo preguntas?

-Por que no deja de mirarte desde que nos sentamos aquí. -Emily levantó la mirada hacia el cristal que las separaba de la sala siguiente, Grey tenía razón. Aaron la estaba mirando y al pillarlo desvió la vista, ambas soltaron una risita burlona.

-Pues...es difícil decirlo. -se encogió de hombros- Se que siente algo por mí y él sabe que yo siento, incluso cuando no decimos nada, aveces el me abraza, aveces me toma la mano pero aún así no sé que somos...tú eres joven debe saber de estas cosas, dime que crees? -apoyó el mentón sobre su soltó una carcajada.

-Me preguntas a mí? Em...solo he tenido un novio. -levantó su dedo indice- En la universidad y le terminé para tener más tiempo para estudiar. -la agente río estruendosamente- Crees que yo sé sobre estas cosas, enserio?

-No, me parece que no. -Emily negó levemente.

-Pero...tú que sientes?Que te dice tú hipotálamo?

-Umm...yo quiero estar con Aaron, en serio pero es tan complicado. -dio un largo suspiro y retorció las manos- Después de todo él es mi jefe...yo soy la agente, sigo sus ordenes...que hay de Strauss? ella como lo tomará? Y Jack? Es demasiado, no soy tan buena con la presión de las relaciones, podré esta vez?

-Emily...Rossi me dijo que si amas a alguien estas dispuesta a dar todo por esa persona. Sí amas a Hotch no te van a importar esas cosas, es decir...tú amas a Hotch no? -la joven miró a la pelinegra con curiosidad, se encogió de hombros y volvió a sus expedientes dejando la pregunta en el aire.

Emily lo meditó unos segundos, amaba a Hotch? Ya sabía que lo quería, que le gustaba pero...amar?Eso era algo muy serio, era entregar todo un corazón a esa persona. Por un momento recordó la primera vez que lo vio, cuando lo conoció, sabe que él no lo recuerda,había sido hace tanto tiempo...ella era una simple novata cadete del FBI que apenas estaba aprendiendo y asistió a un curso sobre la conducta de los asesinos "sin Control" con Jason Gideon y al finalizar el curso se acercó para hacerle una última pregunta.

_-Disculpe...profesor? -pronunció ella acercándose a su escritorio mientras recogía sus cosas antes de irse._

_-Cariño solo llámame Gideon, realmente no soy un profesor. -le contestó este con lo que ella no pudo averiguar si era una sonrisa o una mueca._

_-Bueno Gideon, tengo una duda, me la podría aclarar?_

_-Claro, adelante. -comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera._

_-Usted habló que en la fase Guiada el asesino está en su particular área geográfica o en una zona en la que se sienta cómodo hasta que se vengan abajo...cuando usted dijo "venirse abajo" estaba hablando de un Estressor? -lo miró atentamente esperando su respuesta._

_-Exactamente. -asintió Gideon- Estaba hablando de un factor Estressor,que puede variar dependiendo del historial del ignoto._

_-Y cuando esto sucede...pasa inmediatamente a la fase aleatoria no?_

_-Sí de hecho, algunas personas creen que el "Estressor" sucede antes de que el ingnoto comience a matar, que en realidad es lo que lo desata para hacerlo pero en este tipo de asesinos sucede como en la mitad. -le explicó con mucha calma mientras se detenía en el medio del pasillo. Emily lo miró y apuntó todo lo que había dicho- De donde eres linda?_

_-Soy cadete del FBI, llevo 4 años trabajando aquí, pero me interesa mucho todo sobre la conducta de los ignotos._

_-Bueno si eso te interesa deberías aprender un poco más y tal vez un día podríamos trabajar juntos en la UAC. -Gideon le sonrío ampliamente, veía un brillo en la joven distinto al de los demás chicos en el curso._

_-Gideon! -una voz llamó su atención y al Emily mirar de donde provenía se encontró con un joven pelinegro que venía corriendo hacia ambos. Tal vez un par de años más que ella, no sonreía pero se veía demasiado joven para que no lo hiciera, eso llamó su atención._

_-Que sucede Hotch? -preguntó el hombre de inmediato._

_-Dejaste tú celular. -el joven se apoyo en sus rodillas recuperando el aliento y luego le entregó el celular. Hotch? pensó ella, sería un diminutivo?_

_-Hotch,no debías tomarte la molestia de traérmelo, te tomas muy apecho eso de ser mi asistente. -Gideon lo tomó mientras revisaba si lo habían llamado. Hotch miró de reojo a la chica que estaba con él,debía asistir a el curso que daba su jefe._

_-Pensé que te podían llamar para un caso... -el joven se encogió de hombros._

_-Eres muy entusiasta Hotchner. -ese era él nombre completo- Oh disculpen lo descortés, ella es una de mis más brillantes estudiantes, Emily Prentiss. -la pelinegra se sorprendió al escucharlo y el hombre río- Crees que no se quien es la chica que solo obtiene A+ en los exámenes? y él es mi asistente y compañero en la Brigada de Investigación Criminal Aaron Hotchner. -señaló el chico a su lado quien extendió la mano._

_-Un gusto. -le dijo a Emily con una leve sonrisa, era más por cortesía que genuina pero sin importarle ella se la devolvió al tiempo que le estrechaba la ía algo en él que le daba mucha curiosidad, era demasiado indescifrable, el cabello negro, los hoyuelos y la sonrisa que le dedicaba al mirarla le daban escalofríos y no entendía por que._

_-El placer es mío. -contestó ella. Quiso saber que pensaba él de ella, sería bueno o malo?_

_-Bueno Emily te dejamos, ha sido un gusto ser tú profesor, espero que aprendieras mucho, aún que sé que lo hiciste, nos vemos en el futuro? -ella asintió con una sonrisa y al sentir la mirada del joven en ella bajó su vista, la estaba poniendo nerviosa y realmente no entendía por que._

_-Claro, me esforzaré para que así sea... - Gideon hizo una reverencia en señal de despedida y se alejó con el chico, ella se quedó parada observando como se alejaban y justo en la mitad del camino vió como el chico se volteaba a mirarla antes de salir del edificio y solo así los extraños nervios desaparecieron._

Desde ese entonces la penetrante mirada de Hotch la ponía nerviosa tanto como hoy en día. Luego de eso siguió enfocándose en su trabajo hasta que llegó a la UAC, ni Gideon, ni Hotch recordaban ese encuentro, pero a ella no le molestó, quedaba bien como un recuerdo que solo ella guardaba.

Tal vez no lo supo en ese momento, tal vez antes no lo supo, solía mirarlo de lejos por horas en su oficina desde su cubículo y nunca entendió cual era la razón hasta que notó cuanto su corazón se aceleraba por que él solía accidentalmente rozarle la mano. Lo quería, Aaron Hotchner era su amor platónico desde el momento que lo conoció esa tarde en la última clase de su curso, jamás pensó que lograría estar con él como estaban ahora, primero Haley con todo lo triste de su historia, luego cuando creyó que era el momento Beth, recuerda perfectamente cuando llegó a la oficina esa mañana, la sonrisa que traía, por ella nunca sonreía así...pero Emily quería eso, quería poder permanecer a su lado sin importarle las consecuencias, sin importarle nadie, ya había esperado demasiado por él. Y lo amaba? sí lo amaba, más de lo que podía decirlo, tal vez antes no era su momento pero ahora lo era y debía expresarlo antes de algo más pudiera quitarle lo que tanto anhelaba.

-Señoritas? -esa voz que tanto adoraba escuchar sonó en la sala, Emily alzó la vista y miró sus ojos, aún la ponían nerviosa, era el momento debía decirlo.

-Hotch necesito hablar contigo...

-Prentiss no puedo en este momento, el cuerpo de la niña acaba de ser encontrado en una casa abandonada, Grey necesito que revises el cadáver que se encuentra en la Morgue, el resto del equipo y yo iremos a ver la escena. -ordenó de manera fría y salió de la sala.

Emily se quedó helada con lo que le dijo, no se esperaba esa respuesta, el único momento donde el valor hace acto de presencia y esa su respuesta, tal vez debía callarse por ahora.

**-OO-**

-Fue aquí donde la torturo, miren las marcas de la pared, ella se resistió. -Morgan pasó las manos por las paredes de la escena cubiertas por los guantes de látex.

-Hay sangre en las paredes, es toda de ella? -preguntó Rossi.

-No podría confirmarlo exactamente, pero estoy seguro de que sí, es claro que es un sádico. -contestó Reid mientras revisaba las muestras.

-García necesito que investigues sobre el propietario de esta casa, hace cuanto no fue habitada y quien fue la última persona que vivió aquí. -ordenó Hotch a la rubia por el teléfono.

-Que dice Grey sobre el cuerpo? -preguntó Prentiss.

-No lo sé tal vez deberíamos hablar con ella, Rossi ven conmigo a entrevistar a Merry Anderson la dueña de la casa y Morgan y Prentiss vayan con Grey, Reid quédate aquí revisando la escena hasta que el resto de la policía llegue . -Emily miró a Hotch preguntándose por que no le había dicho a ella que lo acompañara- Bueno andando! - Dave y Aaron salieron primero.

-Tienes tú arma? -preguntó Morgan al doctor.

-La deje en el auto pero...no me pasará nada, ya revisé las estadísticas. -contestó el castaño.

-Reid las estadísticas no siempre son correctas. -comentó Emily mirando al joven doctor.

-No se preocupen, mejor vayan a ver a Grey, me concentro mejor solo. -arrugó las cejas tomando un oso de peluche que estaba tirado en el piso.

-Bueno. -Morgan palmeó la espalda de Spencer y ambos salieron de la casa.

Era una horrible escena, un cuarto de madera con las paredes podridas y llenas de sangre,la casa había sido abandonada como hacía unos 10 años, el cuarto era de una niña, probablemente el ignoto había vivido ahí con alguna. su hija, o su sobrina, o ahí vivía alguien importante para él, camino hasta un armario y abrió los cajones hasta que encontró un marco con una foto. Era de dos niñas, una era de cabello castaño, tez blanca, ojos celestes...de unos nueve años, como las victimas,pensó, probablemente esa niña estaba ligada con el asesino y la otra niña era de cabello largo, negro, ojos verdes, usaba lentes, conocía esos ojos demasiado bien, le dio la vuelta al marco. Tenía dos nombres escritos.

-Laura? Que haces aquí Grey? -susurró sin dar crédito.

-Oh tu conoces a mi Laura, supongo que vendrá a buscarme si te llevo conmigo. -una voz áspera resonó en sus oídos al tiempo que un pañuelo cubría su boca y al olerlo el doctor callo inconsciente en los brazos de aquel hombre- Juguemos niño bonito.

**-OO-**

-Causa de la muerte: Un disparo en la cabeza,el cerebro se destroza dejando de mandar ordenes a el sistema nervioso y a los demás órganos,ese proceso dura aproximadamente 2 segundos en los cuales aun se siente dolor y después el cerebro muere lo cual ocasiona la muerte -dijo Laura mientras extraía la bala de la cabeza de la niña.

-Oh adoro cuando hablas sucio. -contestó García por el teléfono, ambas estaban en altavoz mientras hacían su trabajo- Y la forma tan feliz en que lo dices.

-No lo digo feliz por la niña, esto es horrible pero revisar cadáveres es lo mío, pero tengo un nudo en la garganta por esta niña. -Laura revisó el abdomen de la niña y encontró una serie de marcas, como guiones, arrugó las cejas al notarlo- Esto es tan horrible, como pueden matar a una niña así, me recuerda a... -y justo encontró algo escrito con sangre en la parte baja de su espalda "Recuerdame, Laura"- No puede ser... -susurró cuando lo leyó y la piel se le puso del color de la nieve.

-Que sucede? -preguntó la rubia al escucharla.

-Penelope por favor busca a Andrew Evans en tú registro. -le pidió mientras se sostenía de la mesa que tenía enfrente..

-De inmediato. -hubo una larga pausa, Laura podía escuchar su corazón- Uh Andrew Evans fue juzgado por abuso y homicidio, encontrado culpable...cadena perpetua y...espera que hay algo más.. -el sonido de las teclas de la computadora de Penelope inundaron el cuarto por medio del alta voz al tiempo que Morgan y Prentiss entraban.

-Que sucede conejito? -preguntó el moreno al verla tan alterada.

-Grey estás pálida. -Emily le tomó la mano.

-Cariño lo encontré. -habló la rubia- Estuvo en la cárcel por 15 años hasta que hace tres meces...se escapó. -la joven sintió como sus rodillas flaquearon y calló al piso.

-Conejito. -Derek y Emily se agacharon y la sostuvieron.

-Grey que pasa? de quien hablan? -la doctora miró a ambos asustada.

-Donde están los de más? -fue lo único que dijo.

-J.J. está hablando con los padres de la niña en la sala, Rossi y Hotch entrevistan a la dueña de la casa donde encontraron a la niña y Reid está esperando a los policías en la escena del crimen. -respondió la pelinegra mirando a la chica preocupada.

-Reid! -susurró y tomó su teléfono- P, lo siento debo hacer una llamada.

-Tranquila cariño informaré a Hotch sobre esto. -la rubia colgó y de inmediato Laura le marcó a Spencer de manera desesperada, el timbre sonó un par de veces hasta que le contestaron

-Reid? Por lo que más quieras sal de ahí ahora, creo saber quien es el ignoto y no puedes estar en ese lugar, enserio yo...-tragó hondo y dejó su orgullo atrás- Temo mucho por ti. -le imploró con la voz temblorosa.

-Oh Laura... -río una voz áspera al otro lado del teléfono- Creíste que te librarías de mí? Yo ahora tengo a tú niño bonito, ven por él... -oyó como colgó y dejó caer el teléfono.

-Conejito que pasa? -preguntó Derek asustado.

-Él tiene a Reid... -susurró.

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
><em>Footsteps even lighter<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

_**KELLY CLARKSON**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les gustara, gracias a: Giovanetta-Celeste (Suerte a ti! :)) iamahomewrecker - ochoagaribay- Kami- Raq :3 - jerivch :3 mmmm xD<strong>

**Bueno ahí un poco de drama para ustedes, secuestraron a mi Reid T.T pero todo estará bien os prometo! Lo de Hotch y Emily solo quiero que sepan que lo invente! bueno creí que es muy obvio pero me pareció bonito :D en fin. **

**Los leo el miércoles!**

**Clau***


	9. Say Something

**Hola! como están pasando su semana? espero que bien! Gracias por pasar a leer :3 ojala les guste!**

**Criminal Minds y sus personajes no me pertenecen...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9:<strong> Say Something.

_Say something_  
><em>I'm giving up on you<em>

_I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
><em>Anywhere I would've followed you<em>

-Dime todo lo que sabes de este hombre. -el equipo estaba concentrado en la chica que temblaba a la cabecera de la mesa de conferencia, tenía la mirada perdida, estaba pálida, sus ojos eran cristalinos, no era ella ese día. Hotch suspiró y con más calma le volvió a preguntar- Laura...está bien, estamos aquí te vamos a proteger, por favor habla, necesitamos rescatar a Reid. -solo así la mirada de la joven volvió en si para mirar a su jefe, él era tan respiró hondo y decidió hablar.

-Su nombre es Andrew Evans, era el padre de mi mejor amiga cuando tenía nueve años. -habló muy suave apenas todos la escucharon.

-Era?

-Ella se llamaba Melody, su madre había muerto cuando nació y vivía justo enfrente de mi casa, ella era...pequeña, cabello castaño,ojos celestes, hermosa. -Laura sonrío un poco mientras limpiaba un lágrima de su mejilla- Era tan dulce, solía crear aventuras para nosotras, imaginar mundos totalmente nuevos, era la única niña que pensaba que yo no era rara. A veces solía contarme cosas que a mí no me gustaba escuchar, tenía nueve años y me contaba sobre que su padre la tocaba en lugares... -los ojos verdes se cerraron y gotas salieron de ellos, sintió el nudo en la garganta se hacía más pesado.

-Tranquila Conejito... -Derek le tomó la mano para darle fuerza.

-Nunca quise escucharla por que me parecía horrible, siempre que empezaba a hablar al respecto yo la callaba. Un día la puerta de su casa estaba abierta, yo quería jugar con ella y cuando entré a buscarla... -dejó que un largo sollozo se le escapara- Sus ojos, eran de un azul brillante pero cuando la encontré en el piso ese día eran grises, habían perdido el color. Fue un disparo en la cabeza, había sangre por todas partes y yo decía "Mel, despierta Mel, vamos a mi casa, mamá te curará" pero ella nunca despertó. -pasó las manos por su cara tratando de calmarse- Si tan solo yo hubiera hablado con mi mamá sobre lo que le hacía su padre...ella estaría viva.

-Grey, no te culpes. -Emily pasó su mano por la espalda de la chica- Eso no fue tu culpa.

-Sus ojos grises aún persiguen mis pesadillas...-dejó un gran silencio- Cuando me di cuenta que estaba muerta salí corriendo de su habitación pero en la sala me encontré con su padre, sus manos chorreaban sangre y tenía esa oscura mirada que cuando me vio se torno más negra, trató de capturarme pero me las arregle para huir con mi madre y ella llamó a la policía. El proceso duró un año, yo testifique contra él, conté todo lo que Mel me decía, lo que yo veía y el estado en que la encontré, a ambos y gracias a mi testimonio obtuvo cadena perpetua. -Laura tragó hondo y miró sus manos- Aún puedo escuchar sus gritos " Recuerdame, Laura" "Volveré por ti!" "Melody y yo nos amábamos y te amábamos a ti, tú nos separaste!" -un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo- Hasta que los guardias se lo llevaron, esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

-Pasó 15 años en la cárcel y escapó hace tres meces, es muy listo no lo han atrapado hasta ahora. -comentó Rossi- Pero al menos sabemos quien es.

-Ahora solo debemos hallarlo, a él y a Reid. -Hotch dio un largo suspiro y miró a la joven junto a él.- Recuerdas algún lugar especial al que le gustara ir o para esconderse?

-No...no recuerdo mucho de él en realidad. -negó rápidamente- Pero haré un perfil geográfico en este momento, denme un mapa. -J.J. desplazó un mapa sobre la mesa para que la chica pudiera trabajar. -Raptó a Ried aquí, a las chicas las secuestró aquí y aquí. -marcó los puntos en el mapa y trato de encontrar un lugar medio pero los lugares eran demasiado alejados,sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo y su cabeza no se concentraba.

-Grey? -la llamó Prentiss y alzó la mirada asustada- Estas bien? -la joven negó.

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo evitar pensar en la presión, que tal si lo está matando en este instante? podría ser en cualquiera de estos lugares y vamos a llegar tarde...

-Laura... -pronunció Hotch pero la joven siguió hablando.

-Conocen las estadísticas, este es un pedofilo mentalmente inestable, podría estar torturándolo, exactamente del modo que lo hacía con Mel...

-Laura...

-Podría ser peor, podría estar muerto en este momento y todo sería mi culpa, oh por Dios mate a Spencer...

-GREY! suficiente! -gritó Aaron mirando a la pelinegra sentada- No puedes perder el control en este momento.

-Lo-lo siento. -las lágrimas aún bajaban por sus mejillas y con la voz quebrada ella apenas podía hablar- En este momento no puedo dejar de pensar en él y que esto es mi culpa, probablemente sea la persona más inútil en este cuarto, pero por favor, por lo que más quieran les pido. -la joven negó- Les ruego que lo salven, por favor, si algo le pasara no se lo que haría.

-Lo traeremos de vuelta Conejito, te lo prometo, ha salido de peores. -contestó Derek sonriéndole de lado, sabía que su amigo era fuerte, él podría hacerlo.

**-OO-**

-Tenemos un vídeo, Andrew nos mandó un vídeo, quiero que lo veas, tal vez reconozcas el lugar... -Laura alzó la mirada hacia Hotch.

-Sobre que es? -preguntó intrigada.

-Es sobre Reid y...él, está dirigido a ti. -contesto Emily pasándole una taza de té- Lista?

-Uh...sí claro. -asintió la joven tomando la taza. Hotch se acercó a la pantalla de la sala y puso el vídeo.

Era un lugar oscuro casi no se podía ver nada, una tenue luz iluminaba una silla, había alguien sentado en ella, miraba al suelo y del lado derecho de su cabeza chorreaban gotas de sangre, Laura soltó un gemido al reconocer a Reid. Un hombre se acercó a la cámara y sonrió, su miraba oscura y penetrante le daba escalofríos, justo como la primera vez.

-Laura? Me estás viendo? -tenía una voz áspera, así lo recordaba, se veía más delgado y tenía esa barba sucia y asquerosa de hace días -Lo ves a él? -jaló el cabello de Spencer para que levantara la cara, tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos estaban rojos- Dile hola a Laura niño bonito. -el castaño miró a la cámara y su pecho comenzó a temblar pero no dijo nada- SALUDA A LAURA! -le gritó antes de golpearlo en la cabeza.

La chica gritó mientras se tapaba la boca, no podía ver a Spencer sufrir de esa manera, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Grey...no vengas por mí. -susurró el doctor mientras negaba- No vengas, él te quiere a ti, si vienes te matará, Hotch no la dejes venir.

-CÁLLATE! -él hombre volvió a pegarle al chico- Te doy 30 horas para que vengas por él y si no lo haces lo mataré para luego ir por ti -río cínicamente- Y para que me creas...te mostraré un poco de que le haré. -Andrew tomó un bate de baseball y comenzó a golpear al joven, se podía escuchar los gritos de él por toda la habitación.

-Basta por favor! -rogó la chica cerrando los ojos y volviendo la cara- Quitenlo, no puedo verlo, se los ruego quitenlo! -sollozó poniendo las manos sobre sus oídos, los gritos de Spencer eran como dagas clavándose en ellos. Hotch lo detuvo con él control- Reid... -susurraba entre llantos mientras se abrazaba a si misma, Emily se acercó ella y le rodeó los hombros.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, lo rescataremos. -trató de calmarla.

-Reconociste algún lugar? -preguntó Hotch.

-Aaron. -Emily lo fulminó con la mirada- Deja que se calme, no está en condiciones de responder.

-Él tiempo está corriendo, necesitamos encontrar a Reid lo antes posible, Grey debes de terminar de ver el vídeo. -Hotch la miró de manera seria.

-No puedo, no puedo ver a Spencer sufrir a así. -le decía con la voz quebrada mientras abrazaba a Emily- Es demasiado, todo esto es mi culpa.

-Laura no tienes que verlo, calma, lo vamos a rescatar. -Emly acariciaba el cabello de la chica mientras miraba furiosa a su jefe. Pronto él se dio cuenta de su error.

-Iré a traerte otro té. -contestó saliendo de la sala.

**-OO-**

Él ya había estado en una situación similar, un secuestro era una situación horrible, la tortura era lo peor pero pudo salir de esa así que lo lograría en esa ocasión...al menos esta vez no había un chico drogándolo cada cinco minutos aunque ese tipo lo había golpeado muy fuerte, podía sentir los moretones palpitantes sobre su piel y si era sincero estaba algo asustado,en unas horas probablemente lo iban a matar y sin embargo había algo que lo mantenía cuerdo, algo que le daba valor, que lo hacía aguantar,que lo hacía sentir fuerte estando ahí, que le daba un sentimiento de que estaba haciendo lo correcto y era que ella no estaba ahí, la niña mimada no era la que se encontraba sentada en su lugar recibiendo los golpes. Él preferiría mil veces ser el secuestrado a que ese tipo la hubiera atrapado a ella.

-Despierta! -Spencer sintió una fuerte palmada en su cara.

-No estaba dormido Andrew...solo tenía los ojos cerrados. -él tipo le daba asco, su forma de hablar de ella, como solía tomar sus fotos y hacer cosas asquerosas enfrente de él, lo odiaba, un solo dedo sobre ella y Spencer no se hacía responsable de sus acciones.

-Estas levantándome el tono? -El castaño clavo sus ojos sobre el hombre furioso- Te estoy haciendo una pregunta insolente! -de nuevo sintió la susia mano sobre su mejilla.

-No Andrew, no estoy alzando la voz.

-Qué te ve ella? -preguntó mirando al chico que tenía enfrente.

-Ah? -Spencer realmente no comprendía por que el tipo lo odiaba tanto- Que me ve de que?

-Qué te ve mi Laura? Eres flacucho, palidezco y tienes ojos saltones, qué tienes de bueno que no tenga yo? Por que ella se preocupa por ti y no por mí? -tomó el mentón del castaño con fuerza- Ella vendrá pero lo hará por ti, no por mí, por que nos separas?!

-No, no es así, Andrew...Laura me odia, ella me odia, siempre me lo dice, tranquilo. -decía Reid con cautela- No debes molestarte con Laura, ella no siente nada por mí.

-Crees que soy estúpido niño!? -soltó su cara de manera agresiva- Crees realmente que puedes usar tus técnicas de persuasión conmigo? no seas idiota! Laura te prefiere sobre mí y la pagarás caro por eso. -del su bolsillo sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-Por favor Andrew escúchame, no estoy tratando de persuadirte...

-CÁLLATE! -el hombre se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo estampó contra su brazo por varios minutos, los quejidos del castaño resonaron por toda la habitación- Ves lo que pasa por meterse con mi Laura?

-Para, por favor, ya no más... -le rogaba con un hilo de voz.

-No, esto solo empieza niño bonito. -río el hombre con sarcasmo y luego empujó una mesa hacia el doctor- Quiero que escribas una carta, vamos a enviársela a la dulce Laura.

**-OO-**

-No deberías ser tan duro con ella, no imaginas por lo que está pasando. -Emily dijo seria a su jefe mientras miraban a la joven doctora atravez del cristal ser consolada por su hermano y jefe de la unidad.

-Lo sé, la verdad no sé que estaba pensando cuando la presioné...es solo que estoy preocupado por Reid, lo salvamos la última vez pero que tal si esta no? -Aaron se oía realmente asustado- Ella es la única pista que tenemos de ese bastardo, necesitamos encontrarlo.

-Aaron lo lograremos. -la agente puso sus manos en las mejillas de Hotch- Yo sé que sí, Reid es fuerte y él resistirá hasta que lo encontremos, sé que este tipo es peligroso pero hemos salido de peores no? -posó sus ojos directamente en los de él con dulzura.

-Tienes razón... -asintió él mirándola, ella le estaba dando el placer de mirar sus ojos, pocas veces eso sucedía y sus palabras lo calmaban, solo de escuchar su dulce voz le tranquilizaba- Tenías que decirme algo? el otro día...siento haberte contestado así, es solo que no quería causar sospechas. -tomo las manos de Emily y las acarició suavemente, eran frágiles y delicadas.

-Sospechas de que? -preguntó con disimulo, él lo noto.

-Pues...sobre tú y yo. -contestó el no muy seguro de su reacción, no se había puesto tan serios antes- Nosotros. -Prentiss asintió levemente.

-Hay un nosotros Hotch?

-Bueno yo..creí que si...pero entiendo si tú...

-No, no ,no. -lo interrumpió ella negando- No me mal interpretes, se que hay algo más digo...hace un mes no nos tratábamos igual pero mi pregunta hace referencia...que significa ese nosotros?

-Significa tu y yo. -contestó el besando cada una de sus manos- Significa que ya no somo el jefe y la agente o Prentiss y Hotchner...somos tú y yo, bueno solo si tú quieres. -ella bajó la mirada como siempre, él lo supo, esa no era una buena señal.

-Pero...es tan complicado, tú y yo, no podemos jugar de adolescentes y andar escondiéndonos, yo quiero todo o nada pero parece que no tenemos las mismas opiniones. -alejó las manos de él- Y que si él equipo se entera? la mitad ya lo sabe.

-Ya sé Em pero es difícil, mi esposa murió hace pocos años y acabo de terminar con la única relación que he tenido después de Haley, no quiero formalizar nada, ni siquiera hemos salido o algo por el estilo. -Hotch se cruzó de brazos mirándola.

-Ah pero con Beth si tuviste una relación seria no? por que conmigo no Aaron? Te gusta el juego no? el intercambio de miradas, el juego de manos, jugar a las escondidas...pero finalmente sigo siendo Emily, la agente que babea por ti, la que hace cualquier cosa que le pidas, la chica que manejo debajo de la mesa para que nadie me vea. -por alguna razón se sentía molesta, él no quería formalizar nada, ella lo había esperado tanto, estuvo apunto de decirle que lo amaba y eso era lo que él le respondía...como podía ser tan estúpida?

-Emily no...eso no es así. -negó él tratando de acercarse pero de inmediato ella se alejó- Es solo que no quiero complicar las cosas, involucrarse con una agente...es lo que le falta a Strauss para despedirme.- ella sintió como sus ojos se llenaban se agua pero se aguantó, no lloraría enfrente de él.

-Escuché que el amor hace que dejes todo por estar con esa persona...no sabía que tú trabajo era más importante que yo, no puedo creer que haya sido tan ilusa. -lo miró mordaz y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Emily...-fue lo único que oyó antes de salir, ella no seguiría en el juego.

**-OO-**

-Dice algo importante? -J.J. miró a Hotch impaciente.

-Según esto debemos hacer un trueque...- le pasó el papel a la joven doctora a su lado para que lo leyera- Nos dará a Reid por Grey.

-No podemos hacer eso va a matarla y si no le entregamos al conejito matará a Reid. -Derek se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba.

-Eso es claro...quiere encontrase con ella, sin policías o escoltas en un lugar llamado "Él bosque Blanco"-Aaron volteó hacia Grey mientras ella inspeccionaba la carta- Es un lugar significativo para él?

-Solíamos ir de día que campo ahí con mi familia, Melody y él. -contestó Laura sin dejar de ver el papel- Pero eso está como a cinco horas de aquí, es un lugar muy alejado, lo más cerca es un pequeño pueblo llamado Elizabeth Town, por la reina...él adora a la reina.

-Probablemente esté ahí, pero en donde exactamente? -preguntó Rossi.

-Lo mejor sería interceptarlo ahí y tomarlo por sorpresa, así no habría trueque. -Hotch miró a Emily de reojo mientra ella hablaba- Vamos puerta por puerta hasta encontrarlo?

-Él es astuto se daría cuenta y podría matar a Reid o irse. -contradijo Laura.

-Y entonces como lo vamos a encontrar? -Jennifer se cruzó de brazos- La carta dice algo que podamos usar.

-Lo único que pude notar fueron las algunas faltas de ortografía...pero lo demás por lo demás es una carta normal. -contestó Hotch- Aunque Reid no se equivoca, no me explico por que hay tantos errores.

-Tal ves estaba muy nervioso para darse cuenta. -Rossi se encogió de hombros.

-Todo lo contrario. -dijo la joven doctora tomando un lapicero- Estaría tan nervioso para que lo saquen que escribiría perfectamente...esto es un código. -la chica comenzó a marcar las letras erróneas y luego de cinco minutos escribió una palabra final "Eglise".

-Eglise? que es eso? -Derek leyó en voz alta.

-Es iglesia en Francés. -le respondió la joven doctora.

-Entonces Reid está en la iglesia del pueblo?

-Así es Prentiss, la carta está dirigida a mí, es sabía que yo lo descubriría.

-Grey tiene razón, él lo sabía...debemos ir por él, andando. -ordenó Hotch mientras el equipo se movilizaba.

**-OO-**

-Es ahí! -la joven señaló la iglesia y cuando Hotch detuvo el auto enfrente de la iglesia- Debemos ir por él. -Laura trató de correr hacia dentro pero unos brazos la detuvieron- Charlie suéltame! -le pidió a su viejo amigo.

-Grey tú te quedarás aquí afuera...es muy peligroso, si tú entras podemos perder dos agentes. -la miró serio- Te quedarás aquí, Prentiss quédate con ella, no dejes que entre. -le pidió a la agente que acomodaba su chaleco.

-Pero Hotch...-susurro ella acercándose a él.

-Por favor Emily esto podría ser peligroso mejor quédate con Grey. -Aaron la miró suplicante.

-Está bien, lo haré. -asintió levemente y miró sus ojos- Cuídate tú también. -no quería hablar de más en especial por que habían peleado pero recordó el trabajo que tenían, que podía entrar en ese lugar para luego no volver y decidió decirlo, que más daba? -Aaron...- él alzó la mirada después de preparar su arma.

-Que sucede Em? -le susurró con dulzura, parecía asustada.

-Te amo. -le soltó de la nada. Aaron abrió los ojos al escucharla, era cierto? ella lo amaba? la oyó bien?- Es enserio. -recalcó ella al ver su cara de sorpresa.

Entonces ella lo amaba? sonrío levemente, ella lo amaba y no podía sentirse más feliz,no recordaba lo magnifico que lo podían hacer sentirse dos palabras como esas, ella lo amaba. Probablemente se lo repetiría hasta creérselo completamente, ella lo amaba. Se lo había dicho en el momento menos adecuado, con esos ojos asustados, suavemente, como un susurro, ella lo amaba. Y él no podría amarla más que en ese momento.

-Puedes decir algo y no dejarme sintiéndome tan estúpida... -le pidió ella, no podía hacer más el ridículo como en ese momento.

-Emily...-tomó sus mejillas con suavidad- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. -le susurró antes de posar sus labios en los de ella en un suave roce. No le importó que todos los miraran, que pudiera perder su trabajo por lo que estaba haciendo. Él la amaba, tanto como ella lo amaba a él y se amaban, les había costado llegar a ese punto y en ese momento solo quería rodearle la cintura, acercarla más a él y hundirse en sus labios para nunca dejarla ir. Siempre había querido besarla y el placer de hacer algo que siempre se quiso no se comparaba con el beso que le daba en ese momento, ella era perfecta y sus labios eran perfectos y él sentía que podía hacerlo por el resto de su vida...pero ella se detuvo bajando la mirada, de reojo pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas- También te amo Em... -le susurró besando su frente, ella alzó la vista y le sonrío conmovida- Y no habría nada que me deseara más que quedarme y besarte por todos esos años que no pude pero debemos ir por Reid...

-Oh si. -asintió ella alejándose- Suerte. -le hizo una seña con la manos y se paró junto a Laura mientras notaba todas las miradas traviesas del resto.

-Andando. -le hizo una seña a su equipo.

-Espera Hotch yo debo ir. -volvió a pedir Laura corriendo hacia él- Él me quiere a mi!, no le hará nada a Reid si yo estoy ahí, por favor déjame ir, por favor. -los ojos verdes goteaban lagrimas y su voz era desesperada.

-No Grey, no irás.

-Por favor, déjenme ir! -su viejo amigo la volvió a tomar y trató de llevarla hacia la patrulla pero la chica luchaba por salirse del agarre- Por favor se los ruego, si algo le pasa a Spencer... -finalmente el agente la metió en la patrulla.

-Cuídela West, ahora andando! -ordenó Hotch que junto a Morgan, Rossi y el resto de oficiales entraron al edificio.

**-OO-**

-Emily déjame salir. -él equipo tenía 15 minutos adentro y la incertidumbre crecía, Laura comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Grey solo espera...todo estará bien. -Prentiss realmente estaba tratando de lucir calmada para que la chica no enloqueciera pero en realidad estaba bastante ese instante una limusina blindada estaciono junto al operativo y una rubia bajó de ella.

-Esa no es... -Jennifer que tenía pocos minutos de llegar la señaló- La novia de Reid? -las tres bajaron de la patrulla y caminaron hacia ella.

-Lila? -preguntó Emily sorprendida de verla ahí.

-Donde está mi novio? -preguntó mirando a todos lados- Díganme que no está secuestrado y que no me dijeron nada.

-Era un asunto Extra-Oficial. -le explicó Jennifer cruzando de brazos mientras la miraba.

-Y por que ella si está informada? -señaló a Grey con indignada.

-Yo soy parte del equipo. -Laura alzó una ceja molesta, estaba apunto de seguir peleando con la tonta rubia cuando un estruendoso disparo surgió de la nada. La chica se volteó a ver la iglesia y imaginó lo peor, Reid ya estaba muerto y era su culpa, era una basura de persona -Spencer. -susurró entre lágrimas mientras las rodillas le flaqueaban.

-Grey...-Prentiss le tomó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Ambas no quitaron la vista de la puerta- Sal Hotchner, por favor sal...-decía una y otra vez.

A las dos les volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando Hotch salió cargando a Reid junto a Morgan en su hombro. Él muchacho se veía pálido y delgado, lleno de golpes y quemaduras, era claro que estaba delicado pero Laura no dudó en correr hacia él y abrazarlo muy fuerte.

Emily caminó lentamente hacia Aaron y lo rodeó con sus brazos -Sigue cuidándote así. -le susurró ella hundiendo su cara en él pecho de Aaron.

-Lo prometo. -contestó él con una sonrisa mientras besaba su cabello y acariciaba su espalda, se complementaban, se amaban y nunca la dejaría ir.

Spencer estrechó a Laura entre sus brazos, era tan suave y olía tan bien, vainilla,pensó pegando su nariz a la cabellera negra de la chica. Se alegraba tanto de que ella estuviera bien, que sin importar todo lo que él había sufrido ese tipo estaba muerto y ella a salvo en sus brazos.

-Estas temblando... -le susurró ella separándose un poco mientra se quitaba la enorme sudadera roja de hombre que ella siempre usaba y se la ponía encima de los hombros.

-Sabía que entenderías mi ,mensaje. -él la miró sonriendo, ella río y volvió a abrazarle.

-Como no iba a hacerlo? -besó su cabello y volvió a estrecharla contra él, la extrañaba- Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo . -Laura dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

-En serio? por un momento creí que me dejarías morir, se cuanto me odias. -le dijo burlón, ella soltó una carcajada.

-Causas sensaciones en mí difícil de procesar. -le contestó ella, ambos rieron hasta que una rubia los interrumpió corriendo a Laura y dejándola de lado.

-Amor! -rodeo el cuello de Spencer y le estampó un beso en la boca. La pelinegra miró la escena al tiempo que la ambulancia llegaba, caminó hacia atrás sin decir una sola palabra, Spencer la miraba sin alejarse de Lila. Le dolía, era un sentimiento que no podía esconder, sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos y amenazar con salir pero ella no las dejaría, era orgullosa después de todo y sin embargo no lo iba a negar, ella quería a ese idiota, lo quería tanto y de una manera tan extraña que no se explicaba como su hipotálamo podía procesar ese sentimiento, tal vez era lo que Rossi decía, no era su cerebro...era su corazón el que sentía algo por él, incluso cuando eso era científicamente posible.

Lila le hablaba de una y mil cosas al mismo tiempo mientras se montaban en la ambulancia, su cabeza realmente dolía, los parloteos sobre su carrera eran insoportables, ella realmente no era considerada? acababa de ser rescatado y su secuestrador había sido un animal, estaba seguro que tenía el hombro dislocado o tal vez algo roto, tal vez tenía una contusión...probablemente leve. Miró el techo de la ambulancia agotado. Al menos ella estaba a salvo, pensó, le hubiera gustado que lo acompañara en la ambulancia pero estaba seguro de que en esos momentos lo odiaba. Desvió la vista hacia la rubia que tenía al lado, la niña mimada no estaría hablando de ella misma, probablemente estaría preocupada por él, lo vio angustiada cuando salió del horrible lugar donde se encontraba...él era importante para ella. No pudo evitar sonreír estúpidamente, se sentía feliz, como un niño cuando le compran un juguete, su juguete favorito, era una tonta comparación pero así se sentía.

Quería a la niña mimada, era extraño lo que sentía por ella...se parecía mucho a lo que sentía por Meave pero era mucha la diferencia que hacía poder conocerla de frente, ver sus gestos, sentir su piel bajo sus dedos, admirar lo hermosa que era. Sus lentes, los ojos verdes, era tan pequeña, 1.50 era lo más que podía medir, él se sentía grande a su lado y fuerte, él nunca se sentía fuerte ante nadie, siempre se consideró debil, era un genio no un hombre de acción pero la había protegido de ese enfermo, ella lo hacía fuerte y grande...quien en el mundo podía hacer que se sintiera así? solo ella, simplemente ella. La quería. Pero había un problema, ese problema estaba sentado junto a él mientras se elogiaba a si mismo.

-Oh y iré a quedarme contigo en Virginia por unos días, no es genial? -fue lo único que el joven doctor pudo escuchar de la conversación con la rubia.

-Uh...si claro. -dijo arrugando la cejas. Y ahora ese problema era grande.

_And I will swallow my pride_  
><em>You're the one that I love<em>  
><em>And I'm saying goodbye<em>

_Say something_  
><em>I'm giving up on you<em>

**_SAY SOMETHING - A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera._**

* * *

><p><strong>Pues Fanfiction me tiene muy MOLESTA por que me publica los Reviews muy tarde y algunos los leo días después de que publique el capítulo nuevo y así no puedo agradecerles a tiempo, Espero que mejore eso :( en fin gracias a los reviews que me llegaron esta semana que son : Petit Nash (gracias por pasar a leer) Raque :3 Lucha, Nicky, ochoagaribay (Todavía estuvo más dramatico este jejeje GRACIAS POR LEER *.*) Violet y Comadreja-chan (:3 GRAAACIAAAS por venir a leerlo, prometo actualizar puntualmente :D) Igual a todos los comentaron y no se publico LOS LLEVO EN MI CORAZÓN :3<br>**

**Pues la verdad no me gusta ponerme muy dramática y siento que me pasé en este cap jejejeje pero al final me gusto mucho la verdad, BESO HOTCHLY :3 Amé escribirla! Debo decirles que sin contar este quedan 3 caps de este Fic..BUT don't Worry! hay segunda parte ya está planeada y se empieza a escribir :D**

**Si tienen la oportunidad de escuchar Say Something se las recomiendo! Me inspiró mucho en el capítulo.**

**No olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo que dice Reviews y dejarme su opinión pooooor fiiiis por que adoro leerlos *.***

**Los leo el domingo! (oséa dentro de 4 días, por si no lo notaron actualizo cada cuatro xD jejejeje)**

**Clau***


	10. All this time

**Holiss! :DD Espero que estén bien! hoy es domingo so... DÍA DE ACTUALIZAR! :D estoy muy feliz por que...jejejejej llegue a los 50 reviews, bueno de hecho 52! y eso el mejor! gracias a ustedes! me motivan a escribir.**

**Criminal Minds y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: All This Time.<strong>

_We got all these words_  
><em>Can't waste them on another<em>  
><em>So I'm straight in a straight line<em>  
><em>Running back to you<strong><br>**_

_****_Ella era (por muy encima de todo) la persona más insoportable que conocía. Lila Archer era arrogante, diva, tonta,plástica y miles de cualidades que odiaba pero sin embargo la rubia tenía algo que Laura quería. Doctor Spencer Reid. Nuca había deseado una persona, solía desear libros, telescopios y viajes a lugares ricos en cultura, cosas caras que no podía costearse, más doctorados, todo en ese estilo, pero una persona? no, a menos que contara cuando tenía 12 años y quería casarse con Arthur Conan Doyle más eso era otra historia, cuando se refería a desear a Reid lo decía de "corazón" (aún que fuera fisiológicamente imposible) quería a Reid por mil y un razones y sin embargo lo odiaba. Ella no se explica como el podía estar con una rubia así. Es hermosa se respondió inmediatamente, ella no tenía oportunidad ante eso ni aún que fuera la reina Cleopatra lo lograría._**  
><strong>_

- Le echaste a tú café diez bolsas de azúcar...quieres volverte diabética? -le preguntó Derek mientras le quitaba la taza a la chica.

-Ah? -Laura quitó los ojos de la escena de Lila sentada en el regazo de Reid mientras hablaban en su escritorio.

-Oh ya veo...ignóralos conejito ya pasará. -el moreno el sonrío un poco.

-Eso dicen todos. -dio un largo suspiro- Pero es difícil hacerlo cuando estas tratando de trabajar y terminas oyendo a Barbie Malibú soltar risas estúpidas por chistes científicos que ni siquiera entiende por media hora, trato de olvidarlo con el café. -miró su taza- Pero lo odio y no hay té! - tiró al basurero la bolsa de azúcar que tenía en la mano luego de haberla roto.

-Primero: el café no lo solucionará, en especial si no te gusta. -Morgan le quitó la taza a la chica- Segundo: Reid no es para tanto y Tercero: Olvídalos! que se jodan! iremos de Karaoke con el equipo hoy en la noche y debes divertirte no ponerte peor. -Grey miró el cubículo de Spencer de nuevo...se veían felices.

-Tienes razón. -contestó volviéndose- Debo despejarme.

-Por lo mismo, crees que Reid se detiene a pensar si te hace daño o no cuando está con esa rubia? -ambos caminaron hacia la oficina de Penelope.

-Corazones míos...que hacen aquí? -preguntó la rubia al verlos entrar.

-Vas a ir al karaoke?

-Por supuesto Grey, yo soy el alma de la fiesta. -contestó con aires de diva. Derek y Laura rieron.

**-OO-**

-Noche de Karaoke! -chilló Penelope mientras el equipo se sentaba en su mesa especial- Oh Dios teníamos meces sin hacer esto y amo venir a hacer el ridículo aquí.

-Habla por ti bebé por que yo no pienso venir a hacer el ridículo. -negó Morgan divertido.

-Oh vamos! The Piano Man con Rossi? por lo recuerdos? -J.J. miró a sus compañeros suplicante- Será divertido.

-Yo me apunto. -respondió Emily sonriente mientras Aaron le rodeaba con un brazo los hombros- J.J. tiene razón vinimos a divertirnos.

-Dónde está la lista de canciones? -preguntó Laura mirando alrededor. Derek se la paso.

-Vas a hacer un solo conejito?

-Hay cosas que ustedes no saben de mí. -dijo Grey de manera misteriosa y todos rieron- Y hoy pienso revelar algunos secretos... -tomo la lista y le hecho un ojo.

-Bueno si me disculpa me coy a llevar a mi guapo moreno a bailar. -Penelope se levantó de la mesa y se llevó a Derek con ella.

-Traeré algo de tomar...que quieren? -les preguntó Hotch.

-Un mojito. -contestó J.J.

-Un cosmopolitan. -pidió Emily sonriente.

-Té helado está bien para mí. -todos miraron a la joven doctora- Que? Yo no bebo. -se explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Voy contigo Hotch. -David y Aaron se alejaron de la mesa.

-Donde está Reid? -preguntó Prentiss mirando a la chica a su lado.

-Yo que sé Em, por que me preguntas a mi?

-No lo sé Grey pensé que sabrías...- la agente se encogió de hombros.

-Está en camino. -contestó J.J.- Me dijo que debía hacer algo primero... -las tres hicieron silencio por unos segundos- Oh miren ahí está. -la rubia hizo una seña para que la viera- Y viene con Lila. -Emily y Jennifer intercambiaron miradas mientras observaban a la pelinegra clavar sus ojos en la lista de canciones.

-Hola! -saludó la novia del doctor de manera cantarina, como si las conociera de toda la vida, a las tres se les revolvió el estómago- Chicas! se están divirtiendo?

-Lo hacíamos. -contestó Laura con una sonrisa falsa- Antes. -Prentiss la pateó por debajo de la mesa al tiempo que Lila la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Contrólate. -le susurró la agente.

-Umm...donde están los chicos? -preguntó Spencer incomodo.

-Aaron y Rossi fueron por algo de tomar. -contestó J.J. señalando la barra.

-Bueno iré con ellos. -el joven doctor dio unos pasos hasta que un carraspeo lo detuvo.

-Cariño...no me vas a traer algo?

-Si claro Lila...que quieres? -preguntó dándose la vuelta.

-Diquirí de fresa. -contestó la rubia y luego se alejo- Así que bueno amigas...hacemos un trío? -miró a Emily y a Jennifer.

-No me gusta cantar. -Prentiss se encogió de hombros.

-Uh..yo prefiero observar desde aquí. -J.J. miró a Laura, la joven estaba apunto de estallar- Grey...me acompañas al baño?

-Pues vamos. -asintió y ambas dejaron la mesa.

-Uff no sé como soportan a esa abuela. -comentó Lila haciendo referencia a Laura, Emily rodó los ojos.

-Por que esa abuela tiene algo que tú no tienes...un cerebro. -se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la barra dejando a la odiosa rubia sola. Ugh no la soportaba.

**-OO-**

-Ya están las bebidas? -preguntó Emily acercándose a la barra con los chicos.

-Aún no, está lento el asunto. -le contestó Hotch mientras negaba. Justo en ese instante un tipo se les acercó.

-Hey...soy Eddy, normalmente no suelo hacer esto pero te he estado observando toda la noche y me preguntaba si te gustaría bailar? -le preguntó el hombre a Prentiss. Hotch sintió como la sangre le comenzaba a hervir.

-No gracias. -contestó ella desinteresada.

-Oh vamos pareces aburrida, nos divertiremos. -le aseguró Eddy.

-Amigo... -comenzó Aaron mientras ponía una mano en la cintura de la agente- Ella viene conmigo.

-Es enserio? vienes con este viejo amargado hermosa?

-Te voy a detener ahí para que no sigas haciendo el ridículo. -Emily levantó la mano- Sí vengo con él y no es tú problema, realmente tú no me interesas y quiero que me dejes pasar mi noche con alguien que si me importa.

-Ok, me voy. -el tipo levanto los brazos y comenzó a irse.

-Soy alguien importante para ti? -preguntó Hotch mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tal vez, un poco...-posó su manos en el cuello de la camisa de Aaron- Y también un celoso.

-No, un momento eso no es cierto. -negó él, ella soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Lo eres.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo eres y punto. -para que no dijera más la pelinegra se acercó y besó a su jefe suavemente.

-Bueno tal vez sí lo sea. -le dijo divertido mientras la miraba. Últimamente esa era su cosa preferida, mirarla a los ojos por que después de tanto esconderselos ella le permitía mirarlos y le encantaban decían tanto pero a la vez tan poco, solo ella podía causar algo así- Jack quiere que vallas a cenar a la casa.

-Oh enserio?

-Sí. -asintió levemente- El viernes por la noche, te gustaría?

-Pues me encantaría. -sonrío y volvió a besarlo pero esta vez más lento mientras él le rodeaba la cintura.

No recordaba cuantas veces quiso poder tener a Hotch de esa manera, era su amor platónico pero alguna fuerza extraña del destino había decidido dárselo, ponerlo en su vida como siempre quiso y no pensaba dejarlo ir, ya de por si ella era de él pero desde en adelante se encargaría de no alejarse de a su lado por que posiblemente ya no sería tan feliz.

**-OO-**

-Quiero reservar esta canción, por favor. -Laura le entregó un papel al DJ.

-Cantas? -preguntó Spencer mirándola extrañado.

-Es no es tú problema. -le contestó ella volteándose.

-Grey...otra vez estás molesta? -le tomó el brazo antes de que la chica se fuera.

-No estoy molesta. -lo fulminó con la mirada y él la miró suplicante.

-Dímelo, por favor... -le rogó- Por que estás enojada?

-Stay de Lisa Loeb por Laura Grey. -dijo la anfitriona frente al micrófono. La chica miró al doctor sintiendo como se quedaba sin palabras.

-Esta bien yo te lo digo... -suspiró y caminó al escenario- Hola... -alzó la manos y saludó a la gente del lugar.

-Enserio va a cantar? -preguntó Jennifer mirando al resto del equipo.

-Eso parece. -respondió Rossi mientras todos la miraban atentamente.

-Está canción es una de mis favoritas, espero que les guste. -posó sus ojos en el castaño que la observaba intrigado- Es para ti. -dijo mientras la música empezaba a sonar - _You say I only hear what I want to,you say I talk so all the time so...And I thought what I felt was simple,and I thought that I don't belong,and now that I am leaving,now I know that I did something wrong 'cuz I missed , I missed you. _-la joven ladeo la cabeza mientras lo miraba, aveces no era buena hablando pero una vez escuchó que la música era todo sobre matamática y ella amaba las matemáticas por lo tanto descubrió que era buena cantando- _And you say i only hear what I want to: I don't listen hard,I don't pay attention to the distance that you're running to anyone, anywhere,I don't understand if you really care,i'm only hearing negative: no, no, no...Bad..._

Desde el instante que la canción empezó el supo que cual era, probablemente la había escuchado un centenar de veces mientras conducía en su auto o tal vez mientras compraba en el supermercado o tal vez la había escuchado de ella misma; aveces cuando todos hacían el papeleo la chica solía ponerse su audífonos y cantar muy bajito mientras todos se concentraban en otras cosas, si prestaba la suficiente atención el podía escucharla y esa era una de sus favoritas - _And so I, I turned the radio on, I turned the radio upand this woman was singin' my song:the lover's in love and the other's run away,the lover is cryin' 'cuz the other won't stay... _- Su voz era como un dulce susurro que lo calmaba, que le decía de cierta manera dulces cosas al oído, tal vez no expecificamente dulces pero lo que él quería escuchar de ella, lo que anhnelaba que le dijera- _Some of us hover when we weep for the other who wasdieing since the day they were , this is not that: I think that i'm throwing, but i'm thrown..._

-Canta hermoso. -dijo Penelope al resto del equipo mientras escuchaba a la joven embelesada.

-Lo hace muy bien el conejito, podría escucharla siempre.

Emily miró a Aaron sonriéndole ladina -Que? -preguntó al ver que lo observaba.

-Nada.-contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros- Es solo que soy muy feliz...contigo. -Hotch abrazó más su cintura acercándola más a él en su regazo.

-Yo también lo soy. -le besó la mejilla de manera sonora- Por que tardamos tanto en llegar a este punto?

-Por la misma razón por la que esos dos tontos no están juntos. -Prentiss miró a Laura de reojo- Miedo.

-Ya no quiero tener más miedo.

-No lo tengas, yo ya no estoy asustada. -le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apoyó su frente en la de él- Estoy segura de lo que siento y ya no me da miedo por que sé que te sientes igual Aaron. -él sonrío.

-Me alegra haberte encontrado. - observó sus dulces ojos cafés, los adoraba, adoraba poder verlos sin que se escondieran.

-Gracias por encontrarme... -susurró ella devolviéndole la sonrisa, todo ese tiempo hechos el uno para la el otro, todo ese tiempo esperando por si.

- _And i thought i'd live forever, but now i'm not so try to tell me that i'm clever,but that won't take my anyhow, or anywhere with said that i was naive,and i thought that I was strong..._ - Spencer sonrío escuchándola. Realmente él solía decirle muy seguido que era lista, incluso cuando eso no los llevaba a nada, ambos podían ser dos genios pero en esa materia probablemente reprobarían- _I thought, "hey, I can leave, I can leave." Oh but now I know that I was wrong, 'cuz I missed you. You said, "I caught you 'cuz I want you and one day I'll let you go." _- era tan difícil para los dos expresar esos sentimientos, pero la admiraba, él la admiraba, a ella y a su valor de decirlo primero, de cantárselo frente a todos, ella era única y la quería realmente-_ You try to give away a keeper, or keep me 'cuz you know you're_ _just so scared to lose and then you say._.._ "stay."_

Las manos le sudaban mientras sostenía el microfono, estaba haciendo el ridículo, lo supo desde el instante que dijo que era para él pero ella era determinada cuando decía que comenzaba algo lo terminaba y no apartó los ojos del joven doctor hasta que terminó la canción- _You say i only hear what i want to. _- contuvo el aliento al finalizar y miró sus celestes pupilas esperando una señal...Su corazón volvió a latir cuando le aplaudió muy fuerte mientras sonreía junto al resto del las personas en el lugar. Era una ridícula, lo sabía pero al menos...Él sonreía.

**-OO-**

-Spence, me estás escuchando? -preguntó la joven actriz mientras el la dejaba por fuera del hotel.

-Ah? pues...siendo sincero no. -negó él, ella resopló- Lila...quiero decirte algo pero sería muy importante para mí que lo tomarás bien o bueno de una manera calmada.

-Claro cariño! dime...

-Quiero que terminemos. -le dijo con simplicidad el joven.

-QUE!?

-Si la verdad es que siento que esta relación no está funcionando y... - comenzó a hablar é.

-Callate! -le gritó ella- Yo soy Lila Archer! no puedes terminarme.

-Entonces que pasa si yo ya no quiero estar contigo? -preguntó confundido.

-Te aguantas y te esperas a que yo te termine!

-Mira Lila cuando te conocí parecías una chica muy linda pero no funcionó. -se encogió de hombros- No me gusta esta relación y lo siento pero se acabó. -Spencer se dio la vuelta

-Reid! vuelve a aquí! idiota no puedes terminar conmigo! -pudo escuchar los gritos de la rubia desde lejos pero no les dio importancia, sabía que había hecho lo correcto y realmente nuca supo por que estaba con ella. Lila era totalmente lo contrario a él y nunca podían mantener una conversación interesante por más de 5 minutos.

En cambio con ella...solía pasar horas discutiendo, con ella siempre tenían de que hablar. Ella lo retaba, lo ponía a pensar, solía hablarle de esa manera única que probablemente no olvidaría. No lo iba a negar más, él la quería, no había ya nada que hacer.

**-OO-**

-Un Franco tirador? -preguntó Emily mientras el Jet despegaba.

-No los llamamos así, se supone que como UAC no manejamos franco tiradores. -le contestó J.J.

-Entonces como se llaman?

-A.M.L.D. - respondió Reid- Asesinos múltiples a larga distancia, por lo general desorganizados.

-Va a ser alguien solitario, socialmente inadecuado, trabajos simples sin necesidad de estudios. -continuó Grey sin dejar de mirar sus papeles- Habrá dejado una escena caótica.

-Deberemos de revisar la escena apenas lleguemos, así estará fresca. - Hotch se alejó con J.J. para finiquitar unos detalles sobre como manejar y Reid se sentó en el sofá grande para leer su libro tranquilo.

-Psss... -susurró Emily esperando a que Laura le pusiera atención- Te tengo un chisme.

-Ah?

-Espera que García quiere ser parte de esto... -la agente prendió su tablet y la hacker apareció en la pantalla.

-Ya le dijiste? -preguntó.

-Eso iba a hacer pero faltabas. -Emily se encogió de hombros- Como sea... dile.

-Quieres que yo le diga? - preguntó Penelome y ella asintió- Ok, ok escucha bien Grey...Barbie Malibú y Reid terminaron! -chilló feliz, Prentiss también sonrío.

-Ah ok. -Laura dijo desinteresada.

-No estás feliz? pensé que era lo que querías.

-No lo siento Em, ya no me importa. -se encogió de hombros. La rubia y Prentiss intercambiaron miradas extrañadas.

-Que carajo?Pero estabas que babeabas por Reid!

-Yo no babeaba por él! -la doctora arrugó las cejas pero suspiró calmándose- Fue un desliz, no siento nada por Reid y eso está bien -la joven volvió al libro que leía dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas, sabían que la chica estaba enamorada del doctor y su reacción era tan extraña que sabían que había algo extraño.

Terminaron. Sus pensamientos no pudieron ir a otro lugar, TERMINARON, no lo podía creer, la única cosa que los separaba había dejado de existir, no encontraba un razón para no correr a sus brazos, excepto por una. El miedo. Estaba muerta del pánico, odiaba a Reid, lo odiaba por ponerla en esa situación, ella era una histerica, cuando sentía que la cosa se iba a poner seria...huía.

Una parte de ella moría por hablar con él y la otra quería caminar hacia el otro que? no tenía idea, era una doctora reconocida y no estaba lista para una relación, primero estaba su trabajo, esa era la escusa que le gustaba más, sonaba hasta bonita y responsable como alguien muy profesional.

-Grey quiero que vallas con J.J. a entrevistar a uno de los familiares de las victimas. -Hotch la sacó de sus pensamientos al tiempo que aterrizaban en Las Vegas.

-Claro. -contestó mientras tomaba sus cosas y todos empezaban a bajarse.

-Grey! -oyó la voz de Spencer pronunciar su nombre, se detuvo en seco y lo miró- Podemos hablar? Después?

-Umm...no. -dijo de inmediato.

-Por que? -preguntó el doctor confundido.

-Por que...tenemos que resolver casos y se me hace tarde y me voy y adiós. -literalmente arrastró a J.J. por el pasillo del Jet y la sacó de ahí lo antes posible. Era una histérica.

La miró extrañado, había usado el mismo artículo repetidamente en una oración, ella generalmente no era así, su vocabulario era muy extenso, parecido al de él,no entendía por que se había puesto tan nerviosa y se había ido tan rápido, como que quería evitarlo... tal vez solo se lo estaba iamaginando, eso debía ser, él tenía mucha imaginación

_All this time_  
><em>We were waiting for each other<em>  
><em>All this time<em>  
><em>I was waiting for you<em>

**_ONEREPUBLIC - ALL THIS TIME_**

* * *

><p><strong>Como verán soy fanatica de OneRepublic, los amo xD ejejejej SON LOS MEJORES :3 en fin!<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para dejar el review! que son: giovanetta-celeste, Kami (que bueno que te gustó el cap) - Comadreja-chan (bueno ya no tendremos que aguantárnosla más xD) - Raquis! :3 (vive mujer! jajajaja habrá segunda parte, SUPER dramática) - izuu (espero que te guste :D) - Lucha (jejejej ya me encargué de ella xD) - Nicky - Shesnimmy. Y esos fueron los que fanfiction me dejó ver, igual gracias a los que me dejaron pero no me deja verlos, están en mi corazón :3 **

**Pues...Bye-Bye Lila! no la veremos más, os prometo! xD y pues vi un Cap de CM donde iban a un PUB con Rossi y cantaban The Piano Man de Billy Joel, muy bueno así que me inspiré para este cap, como saben Laura es Zooey Deschanel y Zooey canta *_* por lo tanto debía poner a cantar a Laura esa canción, es de mis favoritas! si tienen la oportunidad de escucharla es muy buena. Y les dije que vengo de escribir glee, si han visto glee notarán que es una serie musical donde expresan sus sentimientos con canciones XD y pos jejeje diay...ya saben.**

**Acá la traducción, yo la hice así que disculpen si hay algún error.**

_Dices que solo escucho lo que quiero escuchar,dices que hablo que hablo mucho todo el tiempo, y pensé que lo que sentía era simple,y pensé que no me pertenecía, y ahora que me estoy yendo sé que hice algo mal, por que te extraño... ¡Si! Te extraño._

_Dices que solo escucho lo que quiero escuchar, no escucho de verdad, no presto atención a la distancia que nos esta separando, cualquier persona, cualquier lugar, no entiendo si realmente te interesa, solo escucho negaciones:¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Malo!_

_Así que enciendo la radio, y le subí el volumen, y esa mujer cantaba mi canción de los amantes enamorados y de los otros que huyen, del amante que llora porque su amada se fue, y de alguno de nosotros que llora por ese otro alguien, es como si lloraran desde el día que nacieron, bueno esto no es así, creo que me estoy dando por vencida pero soy pesimista. _

_Y yo pensé que viviría para siempre, pero ahora no estoy segura, tratas de decirme que soy inteligente pero eso no me lleva de ninguna manera o a ningún lado contigo, Dijiste que era ingenua, y yo pensé que era fuerte, y me dije "Hey, me puedo ir, me puedo ir" pero sé que estuve mal, porque te extraño, ¡Si! Te extraño._

_Dijiste: "Te atrapé por que te quiero y un día te dejaré ir, tratas de abandonarme o retenerme por que estás asustada a perder" Y entonces dijiste: "Quédate"...tú dices que solo escucho lo que quiero._

**No se le olviden de darle click en donde dice Review y dejarme su opinión poooorrr fisss :3**

**Los leo el jueves! :3**

**Clau***


	11. Clarity

**Hola! Primero: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por no actualizar el jueves pero tuve problemas con mi conexión de Internet y hasta hoy me la repararon por suerte! estaba que me titaba de un puente! T.T pero ya está bien! so aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste y otra vez sorry la tardanza.**

**Criminal Minds no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: <strong>Clarity.

_Cause you are the piece of me _  
><em>I wish I didn't need <em>  
><em>Chasing relentlessly <em>  
><em>Still fight and I don't know why <em>

-Literalmente me jalaste hasta el auto, hasta me duele el brazo . -comentó J.J. mientras se sobaba la muñeca- Por que saliste corriendo así? -Laura la miró de reojo mientras estacionaba el auto- No vas a contestarme?

-Lo siento J.J. es solo que no me parece que saliera corriendo... -se encogió de hombros y bajó del auto junto a la rubia.

-Eres mala mintiendo Grey. - ambas entraron al lugar- Aún que estoy segura de que estabas evitando a cierto doctor...por que no quieres hablar con él?

-J.J, yo... -la joven pasó una mano por su cara- Estoy cansada de lo que sea que está pasando entre ambos y ya no quiero estar cerca de él, debo concentrare en mi trabajo, estoy siendo poco profesional.

-Y tú solución es alejarte de él, crees que cambiará lo que sientes?

-Pues es la mejor opción ahora, ya no hablemos de eso...tenemos un caso, explícame que hacemos en esta clínica. -caminó hasta la recepción y J.J. preguntó por el doctor Hudson.

-La última persona con la que habló una de nuestras victimas vive aquí, quince minutos después le dispararon, hablé con el doctor del la paciente y nos dejará entrevistarla. - Jennifer acomodó su cabello al tiempo que llegaba el doctor- Doctor. -asintió en señal de saludo- Soy la agente Jareau y ella la doctora Grey.

-Doctora? -el hombre miró a Laura- Tienes que..24, como eres doctora?

-Me gusta estudiar. -la joven se encogió de hombros.

-Claro...sigánme. -el doctor Hudson comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la clínica hasta que llegaron al jardín- Anna tiene problemas con las chicas, tiene que ver con su condición por lo tanto será mejor que entre solo una.

-Ve tú J.J, yo esperaré aquí.

-Está bien Lau. -asintió la rubia y se alejó con el doctor.

Laura miró alrededor. Odiaba las clínicas mentales y no era por los pacientes,era por los recuerdos que le traían, en lo general eran sobre su padre y las difíciles épocas que tuvo que soportar junto a su hermano. Caminó alrededor y se sentó en una banca junto a una mujer rubia y delgada, sacó el libro que traía en el bolso y se sentó a leerlo pero simplemente no pudo concentrarse, sentía como sus memorias amenazaban por salir.

-Frankestein? -una voz suave resonó en sus oídos.

-Perdón? -miró a la señora al lado de ella, se veía cansada y delgada pero aún así tenía una sonrisa entusiasta, le recordó a alguien pero no supo identificar quien.

-Lees Frankestein? -preguntó señalando el libro.

-Ah si. -la joven asintió- Es excelente, uno de mis favoritos.

-Te gusta la literatura clásica?

-Sí demasiado, en especial la inglesa como Athur Conan Doyle... -observó atentamente a la señora.

-Uh Arthur Conan Doyle es acutivador, uno de mis favoritos, solía leérselo mucho a mi hijo, me encanta, el narrador testigo-protagonista es uno de mis favoritos. -comentó retorciendo sus manos- Apuesto que te gusta Sherlock Holmes.

-Exageradamente, opino lo mismo del tipo de narrador...te gusta la literatura?

-Era profesora de literatura de hecho. -respondió alzando las cejas, Laura río.

-Oh disculpe, por supuesto...es una carrera muy bonita. -la joven cerró el libro volteándose para conversar mejor- Si no hubiera llevado las carreras que llevé probablemente también sería profesora de Literatura, los libros son mi corazón.

-También es el mío...Oh por cierto soy Diane- la mujer extendió la mano.

-Laura. -contestó estrechándosela- Un placer.

-El mío,es bueno poder hablar con alguien que tenga tan buen gusto con la lectura, como sabrás aquí no hay mucha gente con la que pueda hablar y la única persona que me visita es mi hijo pero su trabajo no se lo permite muy seguido. -Diane dió un largo suspiro y miró sus manos. A Laura se le encogió el corazón y pensó en su padre...en como se sentía él al verla tan poco- Él es el mejor hijo que cualquiera podría tener pero vivimos lejos.

-Sí, se lo que es eso...

-En serio? Como?

-Mi padre vive en Londres Inglaterra con mi hermano y yo vivo en Washington, no lo veo mucho por eso pero siempre paso las fechas festivas y vacaciones junto a él, lo quiero mucho... -La chica torció la boca en una mueca- Él tiene problemas, antes solía estar en una clínica así como esta.

-Y qué tiene?

-Calló en una fuerte depresión luego de que mi madre murió. -respondió Laura mirando al vacío, sacudió la cabeza- Pero ya está mejor, por suerte, mi hermano lo cuida.

-Lo siento muho Laura...pero de cierta manera lo comprendo, cuando uno pierde un ser querido es difícil superar la perdida. -la mujer habló en voz muy suave. Laura estaba segura de que Diane había tenido que pasar situaciones muy fuertes en su vida, le daba curiosidad preguntar pero sin embargo no quería afectarla, en vez de eso decidió cambiar de tema.

-Sabe...tengo un libro aquí que te podría gustar Diane. -comentó sacándolo de su bolso y entregándoselo, a la mujer le brillaron los ojos- Se llama "El Jardinero Fiel" lo compré en la librería por que estaba en los "Best Seller" y me encantó, tal vez puedas leerlo y lo comentamos luego.

-Oh no, no podría...cómo te lo voy a devolver?

-Yo vengo de nuevo y te traigo otro, te parece? -la pelinegra la miró sonriente, ella se la devolvió.

-Enserio vas a volver? por mí? -Laura asintió levemente- En ese caso me encantaría.

**-OO-**

Emily miró a Aaron sentado en la mesa desde el marco de la puerta, llevaba como 5 minutos sentado observando por un telescopio, realmente se preguntaba que era lo que hacia, se acercó a él, lo corrió del telescopio y se sentó en su regazo.

-Que estás haciendo? -preguntó mientras ella misma miraba por el lente, solo era una muestra de sangre.

-Es de nuestro Ignoto. -contestó mientras envolvía su cintura- Pensé que podía averiguar algo poniendo atención a su sangre pero me temo que solo Reid o Grey podrían hacerlo...me rindo. -puso su barbilla en el hombro de la pelinegra- Estoy cansado, Jack está resfriado, es difícil ser un padre soltero.

-No dormiste bien supongo. -ella ladeó su cabeza hacia la de él.

-Nada, Jack ha tenido mucha tos...creo que es asma. -Hotch dió un largo suspiro.

-Deberías llevarlo donde un especialista. -besó la sien de su jefe- Te dará algo para que se mejore.

-Tienes razón. -ambos guardaron silencio. No del tipo incómodo si no de esos silencios que guardan cuando se está con alguien de mucha confianza- Te gustan los niños? -cuestionó el interrumpiendo el silencio, era una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Emily lo medito unos segundos- No mucho...ya sabes lo que pasó con Doyle-respondió con simpleza y lo miró de reojo, ella dejó que unos minutos pasaran y dijo: - Yo adoro a Jack. -se encogió de hombros- Es muy listo y único, bastante diferente a los niños que he conocido. -Aaron sonrío de inmediato esas eran el tipo de respuestas que ella le daba, no buenas, no malas, perfectas.

-Se mi novia. -le susurró al oído.

-Ah? -ella se separó y lo miró de frente, más que no escucharlo no lograba procesar la información que acababa de dar.

-Dije: Se mi novia, es decir...te gustaría ser mi novia? -la miró calculando su reacción.

-Quieres que yo sea tu novia? como real? así formal? -asintió seguro- Por qué?

-Cómo que por qué? Por que te amo! -Aaron sonrío levemente- No creería que todo lo que ha pasado en estos días era un juego o si? que no lo decía de verdad?

-Bueno es que... -Emily bajó la mirada, rayos! eso es mala señal, pensó Hotch- No... -negó- Es solo que pensé que ya eramos una pareja nada más que jamás se me ocurrió que lo fueras a pedir tan formal, creí que eso era obvio. -alzó su cara con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, él se acercó de nuevo y la beso, por que podía, por que la adoraba, por que ella era maravillosa y era suya, luego de unos minutos se alejó recargando su frente sobre la de ella.

-Eso es un sí? -preguntó entretenido, ella soltó una carcajada y luego volvió a besarlo, esta vez por menos tiempo.

-Eso responde tú pregunta?

-Bastante.

**-OO-**

-Y ese es el perfil que quiero que busquen. -ordenó Aaron a la policía local después de entregar el perfil- Equipo a la sala de juntas. -todos se movilizaron para allá. Spencer notó que Grey ya se encontraba ahí y a verla se sentó junto a ella,Laura lo miró de reojo, se levantó y buscó otro lugar, uno muy lejos de él- J.J, Grey...como les fue en la entrevista?

-Mal, la paciente no se lleva muy bien con la mujeres, específicamente rubias y pues...al verme no quiso responder mis preguntas. -contestó Jennifer.

-Leí su expediente y tiene una fobia hacia las Barbies, no es por ofender J.J. pero tal vez te le pareciste un poco a una, su padre solía abusar de ella y comprarle de esa clase de muñecas para compensarla, lo mejor será que valla yo la próxima vez, como verán soy totalmente lo contrario. -comentó Grey mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-Bueno me parece bien. -Hotch miró al joven doctor- No quieres ir con Grey, Ried?

-Emm con todo respeto señor yo puedo ir sola. -dijo la chica con delicadeza, no quería sonar irrespetuosa antes su jefe- De hecho creo que es mejor, entre menos gente el paciente se altera menos.

-Ella tiene razón. -estuvo de acuerdo Rossi.

-Bueno Grey...ve tú sola. -accedió Aaron- Reid tú sigue encargándote de las victimas que quedaron vivas en el último ataque; Morgan y Prentiss que tenemos en las escenas?

-Caóticas, desordenadas y despiadadas, sin muchas pistas pero es claro que volverá así que peinamos cada área, deberá adentrarse mucho si quiere revivir el momento. -respondió Emily.

-Tenemos la oportunidad de recrear el crimen? por que sería de gran ayuda.

-Hablaré con el jefe de policía para ver que podemos hacer Morgan, en todo caso todos estén alertas, J.J. quiero que hagas un comunicado a la prensa.

-Sí señor, pero habrá que mantenerlos lejos del operativo. -La rubia miró a su jefe mientras tomaba apuntes.

-De eso me puedo encargar yo. -Hotch y Jennifer salieron de la sala. Spencer se a trató de aproximar a Laura pero antes de llegar a ella la chica ya se había ido, miró al resto del equipo confundido.

-Creen que me está evitando? -preguntó mirándolos.

-Debo irme... -Morgan se levantó y se fue, Emily volvió a los papeles y Rossi comenzó a silbar mirando alrededor. Él lo sabía. No le dirían nada.

**-OO-**

Spencer escuchó una voz conocida que no era la de su madre justo antes de aproximarse a ella y fue cuando la vió, Laura sentada con su mamá, riendo y conversando, pocas veces su madre se relacionaba con las personas realmente le sorprendía verla así con alguien y más aún si era la niña mimada.

-Y entonces te gustó el libro? -preguntó la joven.

-Oh fue hermoso...gracias por traérmelo, ha sido encantador leerlo,la historia realmente me atrapó. -contestó la mujer devolviéndoselo.

-Que bien que te gustó! y en ese caso te traje otro. -Grey sacó un libro de su bolso y lo puso en el regazo de la rubia- Cien años de Soledad, literatura latina pero fabulosa.

-Siempre he querido leerlo, me encanta Gabriel Gacía Márquez -Diane miró a Laura con una sonrisa muy sincera- Laura muchas gracias...de veras, ha significado mucho para mí que volvieras aquí. -tomó la mano de la doctora y le dió un apretón.

-Y volveré una última vez antes de irme Diane, lo prometo, te mandaré libros por correo y cuando vuelva a Las Vegas serás la primera persona en mi lista...me quedaría más si no fuera por mi trabajo. - la chica sonrío con tristeza, le había hecho varias visitas a la mujer en esos días mientras resolvían el caso y realmente ambas habían agarrado mucho cariño por la otra.

-Comprendo...oh por cierto Laura no te he preguntado...Dónde trabajas?

-Conmigo. -contestó Reid acercándose a ambas. Laura se levantó de inmediato de su banca.

-Oh Spencer, hijo! -Diane abrazó a su hijo feliz de verlo- No puedo creer que trabajes con Laura que mundo tan pequeño! Por que no me dijiste que venías de FBI? -La chica miró al suelo, quería evitar a toda costa la mirada del doctor.

-Uh...no lo sé, no salió a tema. -se encogió de brazos y tomó su bolso- Pues sí que mundo tan pequeño, jamás creí que tú hijo fuera Reid...en fin! me tengo que ir, nos vemos pronto Diane! -hizo una seña con la mano y salió rápidamente del lugar.

-Espera Grey! -el castaño trató de alcanzarla pero era demasiado tarde- Rayos! -volvió con su madre que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-Por qué se comportó tan extraño Laura? -preguntó intrigada.

-No lo sé, lleva evitándome por días y no me quiere decir. -se encogió de hombros y rasco su nuca- Mamá ella...ella es la chica de la que te hablé en las cartas.

-Enserio? ella es la niña mimada que te quita el sueño? -Spencer asintió apenado y su madre sonrío- Es encantadora cariño, que bueno que al fin encontraras a alguien. -acarició la mejilla de su hijo.

-Ya no estoy tan seguro...apenas me ve, huye. -el joven doctor dió un largo suspiro mientras miraba la puerta, se cansaba de perseguirla.

**-OO-**

-No puede ser que atacara de nuevo! -Emily dejó el cuerpo que veía para que los paramédicos se lo llevaran a la Morgue.

-Alguien sabe por qué Grey me evita? -preguntó Reid de la nada.

-Chico...tratamos de resolver un caso aquí. -le contestó Morgan.

-Eso es lo una forma de evadir el tema? -se cruzó de brazos mirando al moreno.

-Reid... -lo regañó Rossi.

-Lo siento de acuerdo! es que yo... -el castaño comenzó a hablar muy rápido- No me puedo concentrar en el caso si no descubro que está pasando! De hecho no puedo hacer nada! solo leí 4 libros esta semana! Algo está mal y ella no me quiere decir! solo sale corriendo!

-Debes agarrarla en un momento inesperado, encierrala en un cuarto o llévala en auto a un lugar lejos. -comentó Emily- Solo responde si está bajo presión...creí que para este momento ya lo sabrías.

-Ninguno de nosotros podemos responder eso por que ella se rehúsa a hablar del tema... -David miró al doctor sin saber que decir. Realmente el equipo no sabía por que ella estaba tan rara últimamente y sabían que estaban en medio caso pero no podían evitar sentir pena por el muchacho...se notaba que algo le sucedía, tal vez a ambos y no podrían resolver el caso si ninguno de los cerebros del equipo estaban bien.

-Gracias. -Spencer miró alrededor cansado, solía ser muy insistente pero se le acababan las ideas.

-Quien revisará los cuerpos allá en la Morgue? -preguntó Derek sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Grey...ella se encarga de eso. -respondió Prentiss.

-Entonces habrá que esperar el informe del conejito?

-Así es. -asintió la agente. Reid miró fijamente los cadáveres, tenía una extraña pero buena idea.

**-OO-**

-Ok García pon atención. -Laura estiró bien los guantes de látex en sus manos y acomodó bien sus gafas - Aquí descubrimos quien es el ignoto o no soy Laura Elizabeth Grey.

-Eres Elizabeth? -preguntó la rubia por la pantalla de su computadora.

-Sí, mi familia es aficionada a la reina pero no me gusta mencionarlo... -me encogió de hombros y quitó la sabana blanca del cadáver- Victima número uno, Vannesa Miles, 24 años, era camarera, causa de la muerte? Un disparo a la nuca. -la joven esculcó bien el cadáver- Un rifle TF2, usa balas trazadoras -tomó la bala y la miró a la luz- De estos solo pueden comprar con permiso, García haz un perfil geográfico cerca de las escenas del crimen, hay alguna tienda de armas?

-Ok...- la rubia comenzó a buscar- Sí hay una.

-Busca quienes han comprado un TF2 en los últimos meces.

-Tengo dos sospechosos Lizzie. -contestó Penelope divertida- Alex Wilde y Rodrick Waldorf.

-Tiene antecedentes penales? -preguntó intrigada.

-Alex Wilde no ha pagado sus multas de transito, es cazador de hobbie y Roderick fue testigo en un juicio.

-Contra su padre por abuso? -Laura ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí! como sabes? -la rubia la miró por la pantalla sorprendida- Eres adivina?

-Claro que no! la adivinación es in acertada. -Grey arrugó las cejas- Lo sé por que encaja con el perfil,asesino desorganizado, padres abusivos o ausentes...creo que lo tenemos.

-Lo haces parecer fácil! 10 minutos y lo encontraste. -la joven doctora río- Le mandaré la dirección a Hotch para que le haga una visita.

-Yo terminaré con el resto de los cuerpos por acá, nos vemos pronto si? -Gacía le hizo un gesto divertido y la pantalla se puso negra. Laura caminó hacia la siguiente mesa metálica con la sábana blanca- Vamos a ver tú eres... -miró la información quitando la manta distraídamente.

-Por que me estas evitando? -preguntó Reid luego de que la removiera toda. Laura soltó un gritó al verlo en vez del cadáver.

-QUE RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ!?

-Solo quería saber por que me estas evitando - Spencer se sentó en la mesa encogiéndose de hombros- Y tú no quieres hablar.

-Y tenías que pegarme un susto de muerte? -la joven le golpeó el hombro- Eres un idiota.

-Era necesario! solo así estás hablando conmigo- Laura rodó los ojos y caminó al siguiente cadáver.

-Yo no te estoy evitando. -contestó ella con simplicidad- Estas siendo dramático.

-No es cierto! -le reprochó él siguiéndola- Tú me estas evitando y quiero saber por que? que fue lo que hice? algo malo?

-Déjame en paz, estoy trabajando aquí. -quitó la sábana y comenzó a revisar el cuerpo.

-No, no te dejaré. -negó el doctor poniéndose detrás de ella.

-Reid! déjame en paz! -le pidió molesta volteándose.

-Dime por que me evitas? -insistió él, no se rendiría fácilmente.

-No sigas, yo no te estoy evitando! -no quería escucharlo, estaba cansada y él solo hablaba y hablaba.

-Dímelo! estoy exhausto de perseguirte de un lado a otro y no me dices que te pasa Grey, y no digas que no estas molesta por que he estudiado el comportamiento de las mujeres y... -Laura miró como los labios del doctor se movían una y otra vez, solo quería que pararan de hacerlo, por que rayos Spencer no se callaba? Pensó, era como una lora parlante que no podía quedarse con la boca cerrada, a menos que...la joven se acercó al castaño puso las manos en sus mejillas y lo besó.

Reid se sorprendió al principio de todas las cosas o respuestas que se había planteado lo que menos se esperó fue que ella lo besara pero después de unos segundos le envolvió la cintura correspondiéndole el beso. Había olvidado el embriagador sabor de los labios de la chica, eran perfectos, besarla era perfecto y jamás pensó que un acto fisiológico, tan común fuera tan gratificante pero con ella siempre era diferente, con ella él quería más, mucho más. Luego de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire aún que el castaño no la soltó, no quería que se fuera corriendo como la vez anterior, esa vez no.

-Grey...que me has hecho? -le susurró acariciándole la nariz con la suya.

-Yo? -preguntó ella con la respiración entre cortada- Yo no te he hecho nada. -lo miró divertida- Tú eres un viejo insoportable.

-Y tú una niña mimada, mi niña mimada. -susurró antes de volver a besarla.

Ninguno de los dos sabía en que momento habían llegado a eso, ninguno de los dos sabía que pasaría después pero una cosa estaba clara se querían y ya no había nada más que lo separaba, ni una rubia tonta, ni el orgullo, ni un malvado secuestrador, solo eran ellos y estaban bien, perfectos. Se querían, no necesitaban nada más.

**-OO-**

-Eso...estuvo delicioso. -Emily se limpió la boca con una servilleta- No creí que fueras tan buen cocinero eh Aaron!

-Papá es el mejor Chef de todo el mundo! -elogió Jack sonriendo con su boca llena de salsa de tomate- Debes venir a cenar más seguido Em!

-Oh pues si me siguen invitando lo haré! -sonrío levemente y se dispuso a levantar los platos.

-Ah, ah, ah... -Hotch se lo quitó- Eres la invitada. -caminó hasta el lavabo- No moverás ni un dedo, Jack pasame tú plato.

-Claro papá. -contestó el pequeño llevándoselo, Prentiss se cruzó de brazos.

-Si me miman así no me iré nunca. -bromeó la agente pasando un dedo por la nariz de Jack.

-Sí Em! quédate! -le pidió este- Así jugaremos todos los días y papá cocinará para ti siempre cosas deliciosas y viajarán al trabajo juntos, todo será muy fácil. -la agente abrió los ojos mirando al pequeño.

-Oh Jack... -acarició su mejilla- No digas disparates. -negó ella. Hotch puso el último plato fuera del lavabo.

-Sabes yo creo que Jack tiene razón, sería todo mas fácil. -comentó acercándose a la agente, ella lo miró arrugando las cejas.

-Que dices? -preguntó confundida.

-Jack y yo nos preguntábamos si tal vez tú querrías...no sé mudarte con nosotros? tenemos mucho espacio y... -Aaron dió un largo suspiro tomando una de sus manos- Sé que es un poco rápido pero he perdido tanto tiempo contigo y no quiero desperdiciarlo más.-Emily sonrío levemente, sabía de lo que hablaba perfectamente.

-Me encantaría. -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí! -celebró Jack dando saltos- Em vivirá con nosotros!- el pequeño comenzó a correr hacia su cuarto.

-Lo dices enserio o sucumbiste a la presión de mi hijo? se que puede ser muy tierno y por lo tanto manipulador. -Emily soltó una gran carcajada.

-Se parece a su padre. -contestó poniendo las manos en su cuello- Y lo digo muy enserio.

-Yo no soy tierno.

-Conmigo y él sí. -ella ladeo la cabeza y él le sonrío ampliamente.

-Eso es por que yo te amo.

-Yo también a ti. -contestó antes de que él la besara.

Cuando él se pregunto si lo dulce y lo amargo combinaban nunca pensó que más que combinar...se complementaban, ella lo complementaba y él la complementaba, eran el uno para el otro y en ese momento era lo único que importaba.

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy _  
><em>If our love's insanity why are you my clarity<em>

**_CLARITY - ZEDD_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pues sus Reviews de esta semana los amé!Gracias a: Comadreja-chan ( jejejeje también funcionaba! pero prometo que no volverá, palabra de Gublernatica xD) - Petit Nash :) - Ari FitzSimmons - giovanetta-celeste - ochoagaribay (espero haberte complacido! Reid tiene su manera única de cautivar a Laura jajajaja) - Lucha :3 - Nicky - Kami - Shesnimmy :D - iamahomewrecker ( Ay gracias! :DD jajajaj será? lo he pensado! xD)<strong>

**Bueno este cap era como para ir cerrando, pues el próximo es el último, de esta temporada (? xD jejejeej la verdad es que es disfrutado demasiado escribiéndolo y no me puedo quejar de ustedes mis fieles lectores, solo decir gracias! por que son los mejores! esta semana llegué a 63 y fue como *_* :3**

**El jardinero Fiel es de John le Carré y es excelente, se los recomiendo! :) y Frankenstein de Mary Shelley, también hermoso!**

**Nos leemos el miércoles o antes con el último.**

**No olviden dejarme su opinión :3**

**Clau***


	12. BitterSweet

**Bueno...Hola! esta es la ultima vez que voz a usar este link para actualizar la historia T.T jajajajja soy muy dramática, lo se pero le agarre amor a esto y a ustedes, lectores, lectora :3 pronto tendré la nueva temporada, gracias por leerlo y comentar y apoyar, quedan en mi corazón y...aquí esta espero que les guste! :3**

**Criminal Minds no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12:<strong> BitterSweet.

_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life _  
><em>Try to make ends meet <em>  
><em>You're a slave to money then you die <em>  
><em>I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down <em>  
><em>You know the one that takes you to the places <em>  
><em>where all the veins meet<em>

_**Semanas después...**_

-Por que rayos Hotch nos citó tan temprano? –preguntó Derek mientras todos subían en el ascensor– Y en sábado! –masajeó sus sienes.

-No es nada temprano Morgan, Son las 9:30 de la mañana. –J.J. negó bufando.

-Que hiciste anoche? –preguntó Grey con curiosidad.

-Estuve en la fiesta del año. –contestó el moreno con voz cantarina.

-Disfrutaste de la fiesta? Ahora sufre las consecuencias.

-Oh ya cállate Reid, apuesto a que tú pasaste tu noche de ayer jugando ajedrez contigo mismo y te acostaste temprano como todo buen nerd. –se cruzó d brazos observando al joven doctor.

-De hecho no. -negó sonriente el genio mientras abrazaba a Laura por detrás y ponía la barbilla en el hombro de la chica- Yo la pasé muy bien. –observó a su amigo triunfante.

-Que hicieron ustedes dos? –David los miró intrigado.

-Vimos películas del espacio mientras nos reíamos de los errores científicos. –contestó ella mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Spencer.

-Oh Dios ustedes son tan Geeks. –Morgan rodó los ojos mientras salían del ascensor, Rossi y J.J. rieron.

-Yo me divertí. –el castaño se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano de la joven para caminar– Solía sentarme a hacerlo todos los viernes solo, es bueno tener alguien que me acompañe, en especial si es mi novia que entiende por qué me río y no solo me mira raro.

-Suenas asquerosamente enamorado. –comentó Gacía reuniéndose con ellos.

-Tú dónde estabas P? –preguntó Grey al verla.

-Bueno Hotch me llamó y me pidió si podía prepararles algo especial… -contestó mientras abría la puerta de la sala de conferencias en donde había un gran letrero que decía "Vacaciones", comida y sonaba una alegre música de fondo.

-Hasta que llegaron! –comentó Emily que estaba sentada en una de las sillas hablando con Hotch.

-Tendremos vacaciones? –preguntó Jennifer mientras todos entraban.

-Así es. –respondió Aaron sonriéndoles a todos- Nos dieron dos meces de vacaciones.

-Dos meces? –Rossi abrió los ojos impresionado.

-Los convencí de que comenzábamos a afectarnos emocionalmente por los casos y que necesitábamos un descanso antes de empezar a reaccionar ante tantos asesinatos. –se encogió de hombros.

-Hotchner... –Morgan lo miró y se acercó a su jefe– Eres el mejor.

**-OO-**

-Me la pasaré con Henry todo el día, iremos al parque, a la playa, al centro comercial, todo será perfecto! –comentó J.J. sonriente– Nos merecemos estas vacaciones.

-Claro que sí! Levantarse tarde por dos meces, no lo cambiaría por nada. –Rossi abrió una de las cervezas que estaban en la mesa- Tú que harás mi bien? –preguntó mirando a Laura.

-Debo ir a ver a mi padre a Londres y a una amiga…en Las Vegas. –miró a Spencer con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo haré varias fiestas, espero que lleguen! – García señaló a todos – Si no es así los borraré de mi Facebook.

-Oh no! Yo voy de fijo eh Penelope! –Emily levantó sus manos divertida- Por cierto quienes serán los valientes que me ayuden a pasarme de apartamento el próximo viernes? No se hagan los rusos eh! Sé que estarán de vacaciones.

-Yo y Laura podemos ayudarte Emily. –se ofreció Reid – Será interesante averiguar que tienes metido en tú apartamento.

-Hey,Hey, Hey soy libre de culpas genio!

-Podemos ordenar una pizza después. - Hotch les sonrío a los jóvenes.

-Tenemos planes entonces. –acordó Grey.

-Ah y antes de que te vayas Lau... Henry espera que lo lleves a la biblioteca con Spence.

-Puede ser el…lunes? –preguntó mirando a la rubia- Tenemos que ir a una firma de libros el martes.

-Está bien, le diré. –asintió Jennifer – Estas vacaciones caen del cielo pero los extrañaré.

-Tranquila Rubia no es que no nos vayamos a ver nunca más. –le dijo Morgan con negando.

-Igual me harán falta. –dio un largo suspiro – Hagamos un brindis, por la familia?

-Por la familia. –repitieron todos mientras chocaban los vasos.

**-OO-**

-Irás a Las Vegas a ver a mi madre? – preguntó Spencer mirando a su novia mientras caminaban por el parque luego de la reunión.

-Sí. –asintió ella – Se lo prometí, además le he estado comprando unos cuantos libros desde que me despedí de ella, quiero dárselos.

-Realmente eres la mejor –le dijo sonriéndole de lado.

-No es para tanto. –negó mirándolo – Pero vienes conmigo cierto?

-Por supuesto… de hecho me preguntaba si podía ir contigo a Londres…

-Quieres venir? – abrió los ojos al escucharlo.

-Sí, de hecho quiero pasar mis vacaciones contigo. –contestó deteniéndose.

-Pues me encantaría. –le devolvió la sonrisa – Aún que…será muy aburrido pasarla contigo viejo insoportable – el joven la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Lo dice la niña mimada?

-Por qué no te callas y me besas? – preguntó divertida.

-Solo analizaba la situación. –le respondió envolviéndole la cintura.

-Oh eres tan Nerd. –ella rodó los ojos antes de que la besara.

Aún peleaban, bastante, pero siempre terminaban arreglándose, de cierta manera los hacía únicos, entre ellos nunca nada era igual, siempre tenían algo nuevo, y no eran una pareja convencional, ninguno de los dos sabía ser normal, eran dos peces fuera del agua que se habían encontrado, uno comprendía al otro y por eso eran tal para cual, eran perfectamente desperfectos pero después de todo siempre querían más uno del otro, mucho más.

**-OO-**

Emily pego su nariz a la manga de la enorme camisa que levaba puesta, olía delicioso, menta, colonia y papel recién impreso. Nunca se cansaría de ese olor, era perfecto y más aún los recuerdos que le venían a la cabeza con él.

-Por fin se durmió. – comentó Hotch al tiempo que entraba en su cuarto – Le encanta que lea un cuento antes de dormir pero siempre se queda dormido a la mitad.

-Tal vez tú voz es la que lo duerme. –le dijo divertida mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-También te duerme a ti? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

-A veces sí, un poco. – lo miró de reojo tratando de sonar seria y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eres una mentirosa. – contesto tomándole las muñecas.

-Hotch…

-Oh no nada de eso Prentiss. – le contestó antes de recostarla en la cama mientras la sujetaba – Un momento…esa es mi camisa? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No tenía nada más que ponerme, recuerdas? Me mudo hasta el lunes.

-Te ves linda con ella. –dijo mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, ella realmente se veía linda con todo – Yo diría que más que linda. –poso sus labios en el cuello de la agente y depositó suaves besos en este, sintió sus manos acomodarse en su cintura mientras cerraba los ojos.

Era demasiado perfecto, ambos, juntos eran demasiado perfectos. Ella siempre supo que pertenecía en algún lugar, sentada en la sala de conferencias con el equipo, en el Jet mientras todos pensaban en el caso, en su cubículo de Quantico, en la casa de Rossi preparando pasta con sus amigos, en las noches de chicas con J.J. y García, batallando con Morgan, jugando ajedrez con Reid y últimamente en una cafetería cerca de la oficina charlando con Grey…pero sin embargo ese era su lugar favorito, en su nuevo hogar, en los brazos de Hotch, siempre pertenecería ahí.

**-OO-**

_Fotos del equipo estaban esparcidas por toda una mesa. J.J. con Henry y Will en su casa jugando, en el supermercado, en la escuela del pequeño, Penelope en la estética, con Kevin, con Derek, entrando a su casa, David en diferentes restaurantes, Derek en el GIM, Spencer entrando a su edificio, Laura en saliendo de la biblioteca, ambos en el parque juntos, Emily estacionando su auto, encontrándose con Aaron, ambos en el playground con Jack…Al lado de la mesa una gran pizarra con una pizarra escrita en rojo. Una figura entró a la escena con un teléfono en la mano._

_-Dos meces? Perfecto. –dijo el hombre mientras tomaba las fotos de la mesa – Para cuando regresen se encontraran con una gran sorpresa…_

_You know I can change, I can change  
>I can change, I can change<br>But I'm here in my mold  
>I am here in my mold<br>And I'm a million different people  
>from one day to the next<br>I can't change my mold _

**BITTER SWEET SYMPHONY - The Verve**

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p>Bueno gracias a todos los que me dieron su opinión y leyeron, son los mejores, jejejje siempre lo digo xD Umm se que queda como raro al final pero...ya verán en la segunda parte que es...UN DRAMA TOTAL xD jejejeje estaré publicándola en una semana o dos por que tengo exámenes :P pero en fin!<p>

Gracias a:Nicky- Lucha - Fran :33 gracias por leer! :DDD la tuya es genial tambien! - Kami :3 de mis primera lectoras, en mi corazón - Izuuu jejeje gracias de verdad, pronto estaré con la otra parte - Shesnimmy :DDD - Comadreja-chan en el lugar mas romántico! entre cadáveres! - Petit Nash - Raque! - Ari FitzSimmons y Giovanetta, gracias, la tuya me encanta!

Bueno los leo en otro lugar jejeje, se llamara Always have, Always will y estará lindo :3

LOS AMA:

Claudia Viquez*


End file.
